Ayaka and the Brothers Conflict
by Pearl27
Summary: When her father tells her that he is getting married and she will be gaining thirteen brothers, Hinata Ayaka was thrilled at the chance of experiencing life with older and younger siblings. As time passes, the brothers come to adore Ayaka and appreciate all that she does for them but soon start seeing her as more than a sister. What will Ayaka do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my first Brothers Conflict fanfic. I will be making use of events from the anime and what I know so far from translations of the light novels and games. This will be told from Ayaka's point of view. I'll do my best to get as much interaction with each brother as possible.**

May 22nd; today is an important day for me. I am moving into a new district. Two weeks ago, my Papa told me that he was getting married. Then I met the woman who will be my new mother the famous designer Asahina Miwa. She is a nice lady and she has 13 sons. While it was surprising at first I am really happy. It has always been me and Papa since my mother passed away when I was a baby so the fact that my family was going to get bigger was wonderful. After some debating it was decided that I move to the Sunrise Residence to live with my new brothers.

"Aya, you have to be careful around those wolves. There's a total of 13."

I looked down to my pet squirrel and guardian Juli who was looking around from my school bag. He has been against this new arrangement and never stopped complaining about it.

"Honestly, what is Rintarou and your new mother thinking? Sending you to live in a house full of men while they're living separately."

"Papa and Miwa-san are busy with work and they're newlyweds so I did not want to bother them. Besides they would never send me to live in a dangerous place." I said as the train arrived at our stop

"Sending you to live with wolves is already dangerous!" Juli retorted as I unzipped the bag allowing him to climb up my arm and perch on my shoulder whilst I get the map for directions to our new home.

"Juli you keep saying it's dangerous but the people we'll be living with are going to be my siblings. Besides I would have met them eventually at the wedding."

"Even if they're your future siblings it doesn't change the fact that they're wolves. However as long as I am here, I won't let them lay a hand on you."

Even though he tends to exaggerate and is a bit overprotective, Juli always means well and that is why I love him. He has watched over me from when I was a baby to the present day. I looked around the new district I'll be living in from now on; there are various shops and a café. I smiled as we came onto a street where bubbles were floating in the air thanks to a bubble machine. We soon came into a neighborhood where the apartments had a luxurious feeling.

I took one final look at the map and I was reassured "We're almost there."

"Yes, we're almost close to the battlefield."

"It's not the battlefield. It's our new house."

I'm a little nervous but I'm excited to meet my new brothers. I always wondered what life would be like if I had older and younger siblings; playing together, going on outings, helping each other with homework and chores and the occasional squabbling. It seems I got my wish. From now on, I will be experiencing a lot of new things.

* * *

I saw the same moving van I registered all my belongings to next to an entrance.

"We're here." I decided to run. The moving van already left by the time I got there. "Excuse me!" I managed to get the attention of two people; a tall man with dark brown hair and a little boy with light salmon hair.

"Hello" The man greeted me "I already had your things delivered to your room."

"I see. My name is Hinata Ayaka."

"I'm the eldest brother Masaomi. I'm a pediatrician." So he is the eldest, though he looks very young. He placed his hand on the young boy "This is the youngest Wataru."

"Hello big sister."

I nodded in return "Hello." It felt nice to be call 'big sister'. Then I bowed "I'm looking forward to living with you."

"Likewise, we're glad to have you."

"Looking at these two, they seem harmless." Juli said. I'm glad he thinks so, maybe he will feel more at ease now and not attempt to attack anyone.

I was led to my new room, true to Masaomi-san words' all my belongings were present and ready to be unpacked. I pulled out a bag of almonds for Juli to snack on as I looked around. This is a nice room; the bed feels comfy, it has a TV so I can play games, a library for my books and a desk with a lamp which was perfect for doing my homework and studying in general. I know that I should starting unpacking immediately but I wanted to look around the house. I left my school bag on the bed and let Juli enjoy his snacks.

I went downstairs; the first place I wanted to see was the kitchen since cooking is one of my hobbies. Just as I thought it was amazing.

 _I will be cooking for a lot of people from now on. I have to do my best._

Then I came to the main room. It was bright since the curtains were opened. I sat down in the middle of the couch and gazed at the large flat screen TV.

"This is really different compared to the one in my old apartment." I relaxed my posture making myself more comfortable "I think I am really going to like it here."

"I found you~. My litter sister" I heard a voice and turned to see a slim tall young man with messy platinum hair that covered part of his face but revealed his purple eye.

 _Ah one of my new brothers_. I immediately got up and went over to properly greet him "Hello, my name is Ayaka."

The man then walked up to me and pulled me into a hug

"It's a 'Nice to meet you' hug~" He whispered into my ear. I was taken back; I did not expect to get hugged upon arriving but it does not bother me. Just then another man came up and smacked the latter on the head sending him to the floor. He looked identical to the platinum haired man the only differences being his dark hair and he wore glasses. Then I Juli had landed on my shoulder, he must have come looking for me though I did not mean to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa, nice to meet you."

"That hurt Azusa." Tsubaki-san groaned as he rubbed his head then put his arm around his brother "Don't we look identical?"

"We're identical twins." Azusa-san replied which made sense as they share the same facial structure and beauty mark under the left and right eye respectively.

"You two are too loud." A voice spoke up. It belonged to a tall man with neatly arranged blond hair and blue eyes wearing glasses, a red dress shirt, black waistcoat and pants. He was pushing a tea tray filled with tea and coffee "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ukyo, I work as a lawyer."

"I'm Ayaka."

Juli scampered down my shoulder to my feet taking a defensive stance "More and more of these high specs appear one after another! Stay away from Aya!" Juli yelled though those present will only hear angry squeaks

"Anyway please take care of me."

"Yes please do~" Tsubaki-san pulled me into another hug making Juli hiss in anger

"Tsuba-nii! What are you doing in the living room?" I heard a familiar voice and looked up; it was someone I was actually familiar with

"Oh Yusuke welcome back~" Tsubaki-san replied

"Don't 'welcome back' me! Bringing a girl into the living room is-"He paused as he looked at me and immediately rushed downstairs "You!"

"H-Hello Asahina-kun." I nervously spoke since he was very close to me

"Why?!" he asked

"I said that I was moving into my new house today"

"T-Then that means…Y-You're my"

"Tsubaki, I'm sure I told you to inform Yusuke about this." Ukyo-san said but Tsubaki-san turned away with a mischievous grin on his face and a slight giggle.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose!"

"On purpose? You make me sound like a bad person." Tsubaki-san replied casually showing he was the culprit

Yusuke-kun glared at his older brother then shifted his gaze at me "I won't accept this." He said and walked away "My classmate can't be my sister."

"Hey, why are you saying that you won't accept it?" Tsubaki-san asked following Yusuke-kun

"Shut up! It doesn't involve you!"

When the name Asahina came up my classmate Asahina Yusuke-kun came to mind. He became my classmate this year, we were in different classes when we were first-years and I met him a few times. I thought it was a coincidence but it turned out to be true, my classmate is going to be my brother. But maybe he sees this arrangement as an inconvenience...

"Aya, are you all right?" Juli asked having climbed back on to my shoulder

"Ah I'm all right thanks." I patted Juli, I did not want to worry him. It is my first day in the new house after all so I cannot let myself be discouraged.

"Hello" I turned around to see two more boys, one had slate colored hair and the other was taller and had short messy dark grayish hair.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Iori. I'm the tenth son and a 3rd year high school student." He stretched his hand and I shook it in reply

"Yes nice to meet you too. My name is Ayaka." I recognized the uniform he was wearing "You attend Bright Centrair?"

"Yes"

Bright Centrair is a private prestigious catholic school known to host a lot of lectures and prepare students for university. I heard that the entrance exams are tough and you have to be a genius to get in.

"This is the ninth son Subaru-niisan, he attends Meiji University."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed "Actually I heard a bit about you. You play basketball and you're pretty good at it."

"Yeah…" he muttered and looked away. Maybe Subaru-san is a shy person

"So we finally meet little sister" I looked to see another man descending the staircase. He had blonde hair like Ukyo-san but his was a darker shade and he had gold eyes. He was dressed in purple and black Buddhist Monk garb and carried silver prayer beads in his hand. He is really handsome.

"That's the third son Kaname-niisan." Iori-san told me "He's a monk."

To be honest he gives off a different air for a monk, also his head is not shaven. He took my hand in his.

"If you ever want to hear some prayers feel free to come see big brother." He said and then he kissed my hand. I do not remember monks greeting people like this. I only seen this kind of thing happen in anime, movies and some of the video games I played.

"Oi Kana-nii!" I heard Yusuke-kun shout angrily

Juli ran down my arm as Kaname-san lifted his lips off my hand "Ah Juli-"before I can even finish my sentence, Juli scratched Kaname-san making him recoil in slight pain as he released my hand and held his nose "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He showed me a smile to assure me.

 _So much for Juli not attacking anyone._

* * *

Eventually Masaomi-san and Wataru-chan joined us and we all sat down on the sofa as Ukyo-san served tea. Normally I do not hate crowds but being surrounded by so many new people I just met is making me feel anxious. I pulled my sleeves down to keep my composure.

"Is it cold?" Masaomi-san asked with concern

I shook my head "I'm fine."

"Actually it feels stuffy doesn't it? Since there are so many people here." Kaname-san spoke as if he had read my mind.

"I'm sorry about Juli scratching you. He's wary of strangers."

"It's fine. Since he is my cute little sister's pet, I have to dote on him as well."

Unfortunately Kaname-san would not be able to do that as Juli yelled at him. While he can hear angry squeaks I heard 'Don't touch me or Aya with those dirty hands!'

"Hey Juli, behave yourself." I warned him. I took him in my hands and held him down on my lap so he would not attack anyone

"Still to think there would be so many wolves…" he muttered

"Were you surprised?" Iori-san asked me "That you would get so many siblings?"

"Yes, Miwa-san said that she had sons. Though I didn't expect that there would be so many."

"I'm glad I have a big sister!" Wataru-chan leaned over to me and grabbed my arm "Let's go play in my room! I have a big rabbit toy!"

Masaomi-san pulled him back next to his side "Wataru, let's save that for later."

"Okay…"

"Then after I've settled in, I'll come see it. I like rabbits."

Wataru-chan nodded smiling at me. I always wanted a younger sibling to play with so he is a dream come true "By the way I was told there were thirteen brothers"' I looked on my right and left to take count of those present "But I've only met nine"

"Two of our brothers live outside the residence and the other two are at work." Kaname-san explained then he reach for the TV remote "One of them should be on now." He turned on the television which displayed a huge packed stadium. As he increased the volume, I could hear the screaming of the audience mostly women. The camera then panned onto a male idol singing.

"It's Fu-tan!" Wataru-chan chirped in

Fu-tan or Asakura Fuuto is a popular idol and is a favorite among my classmates. I am not the biggest fan of idols but with how popular they are, it is hard to not at least take notice.

"What a fake smile" I heard Tsubaki-san mumble and Azusa-san quietly chuckled

"A tour?"

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him lately."

"I heard he's in Hokkaido."

"Then let's ask for a Kakinawa eel as a souvenir."

"You all know him that well?" I asked Masaomi-san

"Asakura is just a stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto, 14 years old. He's our brother."

 _Wow! I have another little brother and a popular idol too!_ So far that is ten brothers that I have met today. It will take time to for me to adjust but living in a new home with so many people will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had already set by the time I finished unpacking everything. I already changed out of my school uniform and wore a white and yellow dress. I stretched my arms over my head and relaxed.

"Now, what to do with these boxes"

"Ayaka-chan are you done?" Masaomi-san came by lightly knocking on the door before coming in followed by Kaname-san

"Yes. I was wondering what to do with these boxes"

"We have a room to store these."

"Okay." Just as I picked up a box Masaomi-san took it out of my hands

"You can leave the rest to us."

"It's okay, you saw my things through safely so I can do this much"

"Don't worry imouto-chan." Kaname-san took a box in hand "You just moved in after all so you should relax."

"I think so too." Juli spoke up "You were busy last week and yesterday taking care of the arrangements for the move so you shouldn't push yourself."

"You had a lot to deal with." I heard a soft, smooth voice. A man with long light flowing hair and mauve eyes came in

"You just came back?"

"Yes…I heard voices. So I came."

"This is the 8th son Louis." Kaname-san introduced me

"Myy name is Ayaka. It's nice to meet you." I bowed as he came in and bent to meet my eye level.

"I'm glad…To meet Aya-chan." _Wait, how did he know my nickname?_

"Did he just call you Aya?" Juli was also confused, only he called me by that nickname.

I felt Louis's hand brush gently against my hair "Your hair is…soft and pretty. Once you have settled in…Can I arrange it?" _He wants to arrange it?_

"Louis is a beautician." Masaomi-san explained

"Then, I'll come to you whenever I need help with my hair."

He smiled a gentle smile; the eight son Louis-san is nice and refreshing. Maybe even a little mysterious but not in a bad way.

* * *

Once my room was cleared of boxes, we went downstairs to join with the rest of the Asahina brothers for my 'welcome dinner'. I was amazed by the fact that Ukyo-san is in charge of not just cooking meals but all the household tasks. His cooking is delicious, I have to thank him by helping him prepare breakfast tomorrow. It has always been myself, Juli and Papa sitting around the dinner table. Because of Papa's work as an adventurer, it has usually been myself at home but Juli, my dear childhood friend Eri and her family have always looked out for me so I never really felt lonely. This is a nice feeling, eating delicious food and having friendly chats with so many people. My first dinner with my new brothers will be a memorable night for me.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." I handed Ukyo-san my plate and glass

"I'm glad to hear that. Ayaka-san, the bath on the fourth floor is currently broken so please use the one on the fifth floor until repairs have been made."

"Okay." I will have to be careful from now on if I want to take a bath. Living in a house full of men, I definitely do not want anyone seeing me in a towel or worst naked.

After Ukyo-san and Masaomi-san wished me good night, Kaname-san escorted me back to my room since he was so insistent.

"So how was your first day with us imouto-chan?"

"It was good. I have the feeling that life will be more interesting from now on."

"Yes, I can promise you that. Do you think you can sleep?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." _Besides Juli will be with me  
_

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you?"

"No, I will be okay. I'm telling the truth."

He let out a small sigh while looking a little disappointed "I see, that's too bad. Still, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

I nodded "Thank you Kaname-san."

"Well then" he cupped my face in his hand and titled my chin "Good night" he leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. I felt my face flare up a little, this is the first time I've been kissed by a man even though he is going to be my brother.

"Why you!" I heard Juli screamed and charged towards us. He leaped and attacked Kaname-san's face at a rapid pace "You damn wolf! How dare you dirty Aya's face?!"

I immediately pried Juli off of Kaname-san's face. This time he had scratches all over his face and his hair is messed up.

"I'm very sorry!" I bowed while holding Juli who was still furious

"Ah no, I'll be fine. I recover quickly so don't worry. Good night imouto-chan." He left

"Yes good night." I returned to my room and set Juli down on the desk "Juli, please do not attack everyone. They're good people."

He crossed his paws "A majority of the brothers aren't bad though the 8th son Louis is mysterious. But that 3rd son Kaname is the worst! Also the 5th son Tsubaki, that guy is too clingy towards you! Plus the 9th son Subaru and the 11th son Yusuke."

I sighed I hope Juli will get accustomed to living with everyone soon. Speaking of the last two brothers mentioned, Subaru-san tends to avoid eye contact with me and Yusuke-kun has not spoken a word to me all evening either. I hope I can get along with them.

* * *

"Aya where are you going?"

"To the bathroom" I gathered my bath items and soft pink and white pajamas in a bag. "I want to take a bath."

"All right I'll come as an escort and keep a look out."

With that I went back downstairs. It looks like everyone went to their rooms so it was pretty quiet. Juli scampered ahead of me looking around

"It's okay Aya."

 _As I was told the bathroom would be to my right... Ah there it is._ The light was not on meaning that no one was inside. I took out the key I got from Masaomi-san

"I'll stand guard."

"Yes, thank you." I opened and closed the door then locked it for extra protection. After switching on the light and setting my stuff down, I let the water flow in the tub. Then I added my favorite bath salt that transforms the water into a hot spring. I undressed, wrapped my hair and slowly dipped into the bath.

"Ah~...a large bath is really the best." A good soak in the bathtub always helps after a busy day. Soon I felt warmed up so I got out, drained the bathtub and wrapped my towel around my body securely. Just as I was almost finished putting on my pajamas I heard Juli squeaking and hissing followed by a shout.

"W-Whoa!? What's with you?"

I quickly buttoned my shirt, gathered everything and stepped outside. It was Subaru-san being held back by Juli

He noticed me "You"

"Sorry about Juli, he was acting as my guard." I picked my pet squirrel up rubbing his back to calm him down

"Oh no…" He looked away his face flushed "Sorry. I didn't know you were in there."

"I'm done so you can use it."

"Ah thanks." He said and went past me.

"Hey" I spoke up and got his attention "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Eh?"

"Well whenever we make eye contact you look away"

"N-no. It's not like that. I'm...not good with girls."

 _Subaru-san really is a shy person._

"Okay I understand. We can take our time so we can know each other better."

He nodded then entered the bathroom. Well it was good to know that he does not dislike me. Though it was a good thing Juli was here or else something awkward would have happened and I could not talk normally to Subaru-san.

"I knew this problem would come with living with wolves."

"Hopefully the one on our floor will be fixed soon."

I felt thirsty so I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water

* * *

"There's something I just have to tell you."

"What's that?" Juli asked. I looked to see that there was light in the living room

"We've been together forever right?" _Come to think of it those voices sound familiar._ I quietly crept to look

"That's true…"

"But lately, when I'm with it's kind of like…My heart starts hammering and I feel restless."

 _It's Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san. What are they doing?_

"And I get irritated when you're around other guys and stuff"

 _Wait, what?_

"What?"

"I love you!"

 _It can't be…No it couldn't be!_

"I want you to be mine!"

"Those two are guys and brothers, yet they have that kind of relationship?"

"…We didn't see nor hear anything." I want to hurry up, get that glass of water and go to bed. I must not tell anyone about this, it was none of my business to begin with.

"What's wrong?" Subaru-san came up already done with his shower

"Shh." I shushed "Don't disturb them." I whispered though he looked confused

"Oh those two…Actually they're-"

"What's this? What's going on?"

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san walked up to our direction.

 _Oh no! I don't know how to face these two! Maybe I should just politely excuse myself._

"You two just came from the bath? Subaru, you weren't taking advantage of our new sister?" Tsubaki-san asked in a teasing tone

"I-I wasn't!" Subaru-san started to get flustered. I wanted to explain to clear any misunderstanding when he said "Besides why are you rehearsing so late?"

"Eh? Rehearsing?"

"Tsuba-nii and Azu-nii are voice actors."

"I-I see" I then noticed the booklet Azusa-san was holding. So it was all an act; I jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"You heard us?" Azusa-san asked. I hesitated but I nodded

"Then you know the truth. We're forbidden lovers." Tsubaki-san then planted a kiss on Azusa-san that was dangerously close to his lips.

"Actually we were rehearsing for an upcoming event."

"So we just misunderstood the situation." Juli said "Those two made it so convincing."

Despite the misunderstanding I learned something new and interesting about the twins. Maybe they voiced characters from my video games. I have to check and see.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I got in the way of your work." It takes a lot of practice and dedication to be a successful voice actor so I have to make sure not to disturb them.

"It's fine. How about next time you can be my practice partner? I bet I'd feel even more psyched."

"Yes, yes. Let's stop the joke there. She just moved in after all."

"That's right." Tsubaki-san patted my head "Still if you want to learn more about voice acting or you need anything, you can come see us."

"Okay." With brothers like Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san, there will never be a dull moment.

I heard Subaru sigh "Sorry if some of our brothers can be weird."

"It's fine."

* * *

After finally getting to drink some water I went back to my room. I laid down on my bed and looked at the map that was plastered on the roof to instruct me about the rooms everyone was staying in and the other rooms. A pediatrician, lawyer, monk, voice actors, beautician, university student and basketball player, a 3rd year high school student, my classmate, an idol and a 5th grade elementary school student. I have gained so many siblings now with various jobs, personalities and quirks. There are still the remaining two brothers I have yet to meet but I am sure I will meet them one day.

"Are you okay Aya?" Juli asked as he settled down next to me

"I'm okay. It feels like I've entered into a new world."

"Even if we're living among wolves from now on, I'll be by your side so you'll never be alone."

"Thank you Juli." I stroke his fur

Feeling refreshed and comfortable I surrendered myself to sleep. May tomorrow be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached my hand out to turn it off. As I wiped my eyes, I realized that my room looks somewhat different. Then I remembered everything that happened yesterday; I'm living with my new brothers. It's the start of a new day and new life with my new family. One day I can be confident to say I'm a member of the Asahina family.

"Aya" Juli snapped me out of my thoughts as he stood on my head "Today is another day to battle with those wolves. Let's be on guard."

"They're not wolves. They're good people, you have to give them a chance."

"I won't say all of them are good people."

 _Oh Juli…_ Anyway I have to get ready to make breakfast. I pulled out my new red and white apron from the top drawer. I adored the heart imprint on the center and the ruffles on the bottom to give it a girlish appeal. I freshened myself up and brushed my hair. As I got my apron on, I found someone already inside the kitchen, as expected it was Ukyo-san

"Ah Good morning Ayaka-san." Ukyo-san greeted me as he wore a green apron with two cats on it which I found cute "I see you're an early riser."

"Good morning Ukyo-san. I'm here to prepare breakfast. It's my way of thanking you for yesterday."

"I appreciate the offer."

"What's this?" I pointed to the chart

"That's how I keep track of everyone's schedules so I know who will be having meals. Depending on work hours and events, there will be those who come home late or take a couple of days." I took note of the various colored magnetic markers assigned to each brother. "You don't mind pink?" he asked holding a pink marker.

"It's fine."

Ukyo-san decided that we should make a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of fried fish and miso soup. Since most of the brothers are late risers, only five plates have to be set out. I started chopping the vegetables and setting up the pot of water so I can simmer the wakame seaweed while Ukyo-san fried the fish. Once the soup was perfect, I turned off the heat, got the ladle out and poured the contents into five ceramic bowls. I started to set up the table and put out a small bowl of strawberries for Juli to eat.

I heard a small yawn and saw Wataru-chan coming down still groggy as he wiped his eyes "Good Morning Onee-chan."

I bent down to meet his eye level "Good morning Wataru-chan."

"I'm so happy. I get to eat breakfast with Onee-chan from now on."

"I'm looking forward to it too." I was glad to hear Wataru-chan say that. Eating around the table at breakfast will be different from now on.

"Morning." I looked to see Yusuke-kun followed by Subaru-san

"Good morning." I straightened up and greeted them

"Hey." Yusuke-kun replied briefly meeting my eyes before going to the table

Subaru-san pretty much replied in the same fashion. Well given the fact that he was used to hanging around girls it was understanble. But with Yusuke-kun, it feels like there is a gap between us.

"What a rare sight to see Yusuke down so early." Ukyo-san said as Yusuke-kun sat down

Just then Juli ran up to squeak and hiss at him

"What the?!"

"Hey Juli" I lightly patted his back to calm him down and pick him up "Don't do that. I'm sorry about that Yusuke-kun."

"It's fine…"

* * *

As instructed and later pressured by Ukyo-san, it was decided that Yusuke-kun would always go with me to school for protection. Today's rush hour is really terrible but Yusuke-kun shielded me which I really appreciate. Thankfully the amount of people should decrease by the time we reach Shinjuku Station.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked at Yusuke-kun confused, the mood has been awkward since we left the house so I did not know what to say to him

"I mean, you suddenly have so many siblings so I thought you might be lost or something."

"I still have to adjust but I like the Sunrise Residence and everyone is really nice to take me in. Thank you for being concerned."

"I-I wasn't worried or anything…"

Eventually we reached the train station and it took about 3 minutes to get to the school.

"Listen, don't let anyone know we're living together and no calling me 'Yusuke-kun' outside the house."

"Why?"

"It's just…" he scratched his head looking for an answer

"Good morning Ayaka, Asahina-kun"

"Ah good morning Eri"

"I see you two came to school together."

"I-It's not like I did it because I wanted to help or anything." Yusuke-kun looked away a blush coming on his face

"What are you getting red for? Besides it's normal for siblings to go to school together."

"Wait how did you know?!"

"Eri is my childhood friend and we lived in the same apartment back in Shibuya." I explained

"Naturally Ayaka would tell me and my little brother about her new family plus Rintarou-san and my parents are friends so we'll be attending the wedding."

"Anyway you better keep your mouth shut and don't say anything!" With that Yusuke-kun rushed ahead of us

"What a troublesome person." Eri commented as we walked "I guess he wasn't very accepting of the news yesterday."

"No and he has not spoken to me much. We talked normally before."

"Don't worry about it." She patted my back like she always did to cheer me up "He's shy, he just doesn't want to admit it. So what do you think about the brothers?"

"I haven't met all of them but for those present, they are nice but some can be…."

"There are some weird ones aren't there?"

I chuckled nervously, Eri is always blunt with people "But they are good people even though Juli calls them wolves. Besides I have two little brothers so I have to do my best to be a big sister."

"Then I can come visit a day?"

"Yes. I'll ask permission, though Yusuke-kun might protest."

"It's fine, he's not the head of the household anyway."

* * *

The rest of the day was good though I was surprised when Yusuke-kun yelled out "I won't lose!" during world history class. I wonder what that was all about though he probably would not tell me. Eventually school was over.

"Hey Hina" my classmate and friend Imai Mahoko spoke up. Hina is the shortened version of my maiden name and my second nickname "Do you have time after school?

"Yes I got time. What is it?"

"There is a popular café in Kichijouji."

"Ah I saw it yesterday. Its name is Joie Café right?"

"Yes that's the one. Let's go there. I heard not just the cakes are good, there is also a popular hot guy working there as a waiter."

"As usual, Maho-chan's interests lies in male idols and any handsome men." commented my fellow classmate and friend Tarata Sae. Eri and I met Sae and Mahoko when we first years and in the same class. We chatted for a bit and soon became friends. "Your enthusiasm worries me."

"They can't just be handsome Sae. They have to be cool and smart."

"Yes, yes." Eri came and joined us "Shall we go?"

Once we got all our stuff we made our way to Shinjuku Station and took the train to Joie Café. I am lucky that a popular store was close to home. I just might become a regular here from now on. The minute we entered inside I already started to like the classical and relaxing atmosphere of the café. After being welcomed by a waitress we were ushered to our seats and given our menus.

"Whoa he's here!"

"The popular waiter?"

"Yes, no doubt about it. He has a hot guy aura!"

"There's no such thing as a hot guy's aura."

I looked to see a young male wearing the uniform consisting of a black shirt with a matching tie and grey pants. Wait _a minute, he looked familiar, could that waiter be...? It is!_ "Iori-san!"

"Ayaka-chan, you know him?" Sae asked

"Yes, he's my new brother."

"Eh?! Seriously?!"

"Then let's decide on our orders and see if we can call him."

"Good idea Eri"

I looked at the menu and decided on ordering a strawberry shortcake and a cup of milk tea.

"Excuse me" Eri called and by chance it was Iori-san who heard us

"Yes" he then recognized me "Ayaka-chan? Why are you here?"

"I came with my friends to try the cakes. But I didn't know that you were working here."

"I see. It's a nice coincidence."

"Hina, you're serious right?" Mahoko asked with a look of disbelief "This unbelievably hot guy with the special aura is your new brother right?"

I nodded

"Aura?"

"Please ignore what she said. Anyway I'm Shiina Eri, I'm Ayaka's classmate and childhood friend."

"I'm Imai Mahoko and this is my friend Tatara Sae, we're in the same class too."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you all as well. I'm Asahina Iori."

We made our orders and waited

"By the way he said Asahina…" _uh-oh Mahoko must have figured it out_ "No, it's impossible. He can't possibly be related to that stupid Asahina Yusuke." _No she didn't though that was a bit rude to Yusuke-kun._

"Maho-chan don't say rude things behind people's back." Sae lectured then she asked me "How old is Iori-san?"

"Iori-san is a year older than us and he attends Bright Centrair."

"Wow, he must be a genius."

"He's a nice guy too."

I have to admit Iori-san looks really good in a waiter outfit as well as in Bright Centrair's uniform. Though as a waiter he looks more mature.

"Sorry for the wait." Iori returned with our orders and even more baked sweets than we expected

"This financier's from me"

"Is that okay?" Eri asked, I also wondered if it was okay for Iori-san to handle this.

"Yes, since my little sister came with her friends to visit."

"Thank you very much Iori-san." I said and the others voiced their gratitude

"Thank you for your patronage."

"I'll definitely become a regular from now!" Mahoko declared which was no surprise

"Me too." Eri replied and Sea nodded in agreement

"I'm glad to hear that. Please enjoy."

After that, I had a good time with my friends eating and enjoying the sweets and baked goods while chatting to our hearts' content. It was pure coincidence that I got to see Iori-san working part-time but it was a good thing since I learned something new. I should look for a part-time job too.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two days since I came to live at the Sunrise Residence and I am starting to adjust. The bathroom on my floor was repaired so I can use it from now on. Taking a bath should not be too much of a problem as long as I remain cautious. I started my search for a part-time job.

"How is the search going so far?" Juli asked me as I scanned through a magazine

"So-so." I got up and stretched a bit "I found some good ones but it depends on distance and time so I don't miss out on dinner preparations."

"That's true. Well as long as it is a good and safe part-time job it will be all right. But make sure to be careful."

I patted him "Yes I will."

I went downstairs with Juli and I saw Ukyo-san in the kitchen packing away a couple of things. There were some white plastic bags leftover, he must have done some grocery shopping.

"Welcome back Ukyo-san"

He said nothing and just stared at me

"Ukyo-san?"

"Oh no, excuse me for staring." He looked away "It has been a long time since someone said those words to me." He adjusted his glasses then he smiled "It was nice to hear."

Seeing that smile also made me happy. Even the smallest kind words or gestures can make a person feel great.

"Did anyone else come back?"

"No, I got here a few minutes ago. Can I ask something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"When is everyone's birthdays? Having so many people living here means you all had a lot of birthday parties."

"Well we don't usually go so far as of late but it is a special occasion when one turns 20. Speaking of which, Subaru will be turning 20 in September."

I took out my phone to make note of everyone's birthdays "Subaru-san's birthday is in September"

"The 21st. Masaomi-niisan's birthday is April 24th. Mine is December 3rd. Tsubaki and Azusa's December 31st." _So the twins were born on New Year's Eve._ "Wataru's January 3rd, Louis's February 22nd, Yusuke's March 31st, Iori's April 17th, Fuuto's July 7th and Kaname is May 28th."

I checked the calendar; Kaname-san's birthday was only three days away. Maybe I should buy him a present. I still have some money left over until I can get a part time job. An accessory might be the best option.

"I'm home." Just like a coincidence, the person on my mind is here. I have not seen Kaname-san during the day so this is the first time I've seen Kaname-san wearing casual clothing.

"Welcome home Kaname-san."

"That sounded nice. One more time."

 _He wanted to hear it again? Oh well_ "Welcome home Kaname-san." I repeated and he looked very happy. I should ask him what he really wants for his birthday "Kaname-san, I heard that your birthday is coming up, do you have anything you want?"

"What I want? Let's see" he put his hand to his chin in thought then he looked at me "Then I'll like it if imouto-chan offers herself to me."

 _Huh?_ I heard Juli hissing and then felt a heat wave coming from behind me

"Hey you shameless monk, what are you saying to a high school girl?" _Ukyo-san is mad...!_

"N-No you've got the wrong idea Kyo-nii. I mean I want to spend time with imouto-chan."

"Then say it clearly."

"Okay then, if that's what Kaname-san wants." I replied

"Thank you."

"I'm coming too! I can't leave Aya alone with you, you wolf!" Juli said as he glared at Kaname-san

"Your squirrel really hates me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"By the way when is your birthday?"

"March 3rd."

"So imouto-chan was born during the Girls' Festival. How interesting, we have two reasons to celebrate the Girls Festival next year."

* * *

It was almost time to make dinner preparations so I went to wash my hands. After I was done I saw Iori-san

"Welcome home Iori."

"Ah I'm home Ayaka-chan." I saw in his hand a watering can

"Were you watering the flowerbed?"

"Yes. It is my job to plant and take care of the flowers."

"So you're the one responsible for the flowers. They're really beautiful I had to take pictures."

"You took pictures?"

"Yes, I like photography. I learned it from Papa."

Iori-san was quiet for a while though it looked like he was reflecting on something "I'm glad."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you took such an interest. Thank you." He smiled at me which caused me to smile back

* * *

The next day I got up earlier than usual which was rare but I went downstairs to make breakfast. As I got there I saw Subaru-san and Kaname-sam lounging on the couch.

"Good Morning imouto-chan." Kaname-san greeted me

"Yo." Subaru-san muttered before drinking another helping of water from his bottle

"Good morning. You two went jogging?"

"Yes. Suba-chan never fails to do his morning run every morning so once in a while I keep him company."

I expected as much from Subaru-san to always keep himself in check being an athlete but I never thought Kaname-san was the type to do healthy habits.

"Just now you were thinking it was unexpected of me right?"

 _He read my mind again!_

Kaname-san chuckled a bit "You're so cute imouto-chan, it's easy to read your mind. By the way you're up early."

"I know," I started to put my apron on "but since I don't feel like sleeping in, I decided to make breakfast."

"Ah it is so refreshing to see a girl in an apron." Kaname-san commented acting carefree as usual

"Is there anything you want for breakfast Subaru-san?"

"Eh? Not really…"

"Hey that's cold Suba-chan. You should be grateful that imouto-chan wants to make you something." Kaname-san lightly scolded him then turned his attention to me "I apologize in his stead, I've told him before to hang girls more to get used to them."

"I'm not you."

"It's fine. I was thinking about making pancakes."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I went to the kitchen and gathered all the utensils and ingredients.

"Good morning Ayaka-san."

"Good morning Ukyo-san."

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"That's a good idea. I'll help."

As we started on creating the batter and then it into the pan, there was something else I wanted to ask "Ukyo-san does anyone need a boxed lunch?"

"A boxed lunch?" he went into thought "Well including myself mostly everyone have tight schedules and it takes time to prepare one."

"Then is it okay if I make them?"

"I appreciate the thought but it still depens on the schedule and I wouldn't want you to be late for school. For the time being how about making boxed lunches for Iori, Yusuke and Wataru?"

"Yes. Actually I wanted to make lunches especially for them. Yusuke-kun always buys his lunch from the tuck shop so I think he should eat healthier."

"You're right. It is important to have a healthy diet."

With Ukyo-san's help I got to work on the boxed lunches. I did not fully understand everyone's likes and dislikes of food but a classic boxed lunch with rice balls, fried eggs, fruits and vegetables is always welcome.

By the time we were done, Kaname-san and Subaru-san came downstairs after freshening themselves from their job followed by Iori, the twins, Wataru and Yusuke. I learned that Masaomi-san hates getting up early due to his long work hours at the hospital so he sleeps in.

"Good morning Ayaka~" Tsubaki-san said as he latched himself onto me "You always so look cute wearing an apron."

"Cut it out Tsubaki." Azusa-san said pulling Tsubaki-san off me "Good morning Ayaka."

"Good Morning Ayaka-chan."

"Good morning Onee-chan."

"Morning." Yusuke-kun said quietly which was the first time he ever said that to me

"Good morning." I replied. It felt nice to get more morning greetings compared to the past. I felt a hand in my hair as I started to serve the pancakes.

"Good morning Aya-chan."

"Good morning Louis-san." _Come to think of it I never asked why Louis calls me that._

"Your hair…needs treatment. If you have time…please stop by…my salon."

"Okay."

Once we finished breakfast a majority of us were ready to go to school and work respectively.

"Here you are Yusuke-kun" I handed his boxed lunch to him

"Eh?! T-This is… a b-boxed lunch?"

"I hope it suits your taste."

"W-why?"

"Because you always buy your lunch so I thought you would like a change. Plus since you said I should not call for you at school you would get mad if I gave it to you at school."

"What?" Tsubaki-san came up to us "Are you serious Yusuke? You go to the same school with Ayaka yet you don't hang out with her?" He concluded with an expression mixed with slight anger and possibly jealousy.  
Kaname-san sighed "Why can't you be more honest? Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with your new sister?"

"You ignore Onee-chan even though you go to the same school? Yukkun you meanie!" Wataru-chan said and puffed his cheeks in anger.

"Yusuke-kun" Louis-san chimed in "Honesty…is important."

I did not know what to do as Yusuke-kun was being attacked by his brothers. Fortunately Ukyo-san managed to break it up and I was able to hand over Iori-san and Wataru-chan's boxed lunches.

"U-Um" Yusuke-kun spoke up

"Yes?"

"T-thanks for the boxed lunch."

I smiled "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with work and exams. This chapter is for Kaname fans.  
**

Today is May 28th Kaname-san's birthday and as promised I would spend some time with him. This would also be a good chance to get to know him more; what I know so far is that he has a carefree attitude border-lining on being a flirt and his work requires him to do night shifts. As I came into the main room I saw Kaname-san sleeping peacefully on the sofa. I quietly crept over to him; his robe was slightly undone at the top and I could smell a faint yet strong scent. I do not know if it is incense or perfume. He looks handsome in his sleep too.

I gently patted his head and whispered "Happy birthday Kaname-san."

Just as I was leaving I felt a strong hand grab my arm at the last second

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

I turned around to see Kaname-san wide awake with a smile

"You're awake?"

"I felt the soothing touch of a girl's hand on my head so I woke up."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine." He let my hand go as he sat up "Besides I don't want to spend the day sleeping. I'm looking forward to our date."

 _So he says… Oh well I'll just play along since it is his special day._ Once I had my apron on I made my way to the kitchen whilst Kaname-san stood by the counter

"What would you like for breakfast? If you still feel sleepy I can make some tea."

"If it is imouto-chan's cooking I'm fine with anything." He said and leaned on the counter "Though if you want to wake me up you can give me that good morning kiss."

"You're very much awake if you can joke around." I replied

"Good morning." Ukyo-san came down

"Morning Kyo-nii."

"Good morning Ukyo-san."

"Happy birthday Kaname. It's okay if you want Ayaka-san to accompany you" Ukyo-san adjusted his glasses and looked stern "But if you dare take advantage of her kindness, I will put a restraining order on you."

"Kyo-nii, why are you accusing me of being a criminal?"

I held in my laughter. Soon the rest of the Asahina brothers were awake as Ukyo-san and I finished preparing breakfast. They gave Kaname-san their birthday greetings and nothing else. As Ukyo-san told me they do not make so much of a fuss about birthdays.

"So Kaname," Masaomi-san asked "Is there anything you want to do on your birthday?"

"I already have a date with imouto-chan."

"A-a date?!" Yusuke-kun shouted all of a sudden making me drop my fork

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I-it's nothing."

"I don't like this." Tsubaki-san said as he pulled me next to him "I don't want to leave my little sister alone with a dangerous man." He then whispered in my ear "Ayaka even though he claims to speak graceful words, it's actually pickup lines to lure and capture girls."

"Tsuba-chan don't destroy imouto-chan's good image of me."

"You never had a good image to begin with."

"It's no good if Onee-chan goes with KanaKana?" Wataru-chan questioned

"We'll be back before dark." I explained "Right Kaname-san?"

"Of course."

"Then it's fine. You two should have fun." Masaomi-san spoke which calmed Tsubaki-san as he eased his grip on my shoulder

"Still keep your cellphone on. Don't be afraid to call us or the police."

"Tsuba-chan please don't give imouto-chan the impression that I'm some criminal."

* * *

Once we were done with breakfast I got ready. I brushed my hair and put into a ponytail. I wore a red-pink shirt with a denim skirt and brown sandals. I carried my brown bag so Juli could fit in since he was persistent in coming along and he does not trust Kaname-san at all. We left not before more jeering at Kaname-san by some of the brothers (mostly Tsubaki) and how Yusuke-kun wanted to come for an unknown reason but was rejected.

"Geez... those guys" Kaname-san said with a sigh as we walked to his car "They can be so mean."

"So where are we going?"

"For today you can leave everything to me." He said as he opened the door for me

Our first destination was a shopping mall. It was actually convenient; I can buy his present and surprise him. Or so was the idea but instead...

"Hey Kaname-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here in the women's section?"

"To buy you clothes. Mom's designer clothes are sold here."

"But shouldn't it be me buying you a present?"

"But you are giving me a present. I get to watch you try on different clothes."

"I don't like this monk's thinking at all." I heard Juli grumble

"Still, it's your birthday-" I was forced to pause as Kaname-san pressed a finger to my lips and leaned forward to meet my eye level

"Now, now. Let me be a big brother and have the chance to spoil my little sister."

"...Okay."

"Good girl."

Well it was actually fun looking and trying on clothes. Kaname-san reassured me about not feeling bad about paying for the clothes by stating that it is a man's job to pay for his date. Though I could not ignore the stares and whispers of women in the store; it cannot be helped that Kaname-san is an attractive man. But I did not like the fact that some women were wondering if I was his girlfriend while some dismissed the idea acknowledging that I am a high school girl and most likely his sister which was true.

* * *

After shopping we stopped at a café to get something to eat. Apparently Kaname-san is a regular since a female staff member was so friendly with him. I decided to get black tea with gum sugar and two sandwiches but I could not decide on which cake to order.

 _Maybe the chocolate cake or strawberry shortcake. But the cheesecake looks good too._

"Have you decided?"

"It's just which cake to order."

"I recommend their monthly special" he pointed to a cake "Look they made a mille-feuille."

"You're right, it looks delicious."

We made our orders and waited.

"Come to think of it I haven't told you; starting this Tuesday I'll be working part-time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes I'll be working at Joie Café with Iori-san. I was wondering about what part-time job to take when Iori-san asked if I wanted to work at the café too. I thought it was a good idea since it is close to home."

Kaname-san looked surprised "Iori did that?" I titled my head being confused. Noticing my reaction he said "Oh no, it's just that I never thought he would do something like that."

"Kaname-san, your relationship with Iori is different from everyone else. You call me 'imouto-chan' and you give your younger brothers nicknames."

"Well I guess I worry about Iori a lot." Kaname-san said and looked at the glass of water. "He's the most quiet and reserved out of all of us." He returned his gaze at me "But if he went so far as to help you, that means he must really like you."

If what Kaname-san said is true then I am happy. It is true that Iori does not talk much, but he is a gentle and kind person.

"Plus if imouto-chan is going to wear a waitress outfit and serve treats, I don't mind coming by the shop too."

* * *

We arrived at the aquarium. I have not been to the aquarium since I was a kid. It was always interesting to see the different types of aquatic life and watch them swim.

"Hey imouto-chan."

"Yes?" I asked without taking my eyes off the fish tank

"The two of us together in a place like this, how do we look?"

"What do you mean?"

"To some people we don't look like siblings. So what do you think we look like from the outside?"

 _If we don't look like siblings then that means…That huh? I don't want to remember what happened at the mall. But I might as well answer his question.  
_

"Lovers?"

"So imouto-chan thinks so too? I'm so glad~"

"No, it's impossible." I waved my hand dismissing the idea "I don't mean to sound rude but the age gap between us is wide. I'm sure we look like siblings. Some might think we're cousins or an uncle and his niece."

"You're so mean." Kaname-san pretended to look hurt "I'm not that old."

I could not help but laugh a little

"Still how about we hold hands?"

"…. Just for a little bit." I extended my hand a little allowing him to hold it. I tensed up a little as I felt his hand intertwine with mine. _Kaname-san's hand feels warm…_

"We probably look like real lovers like this."

"We don't." I replied while I heard Juli hissing and cursing under his breath

* * *

"So where are we going now?" I asked as we walked to the car

"My secret place."

"Secret place?"

"You'll see."

It was a long drive to Kaname-san's secret place as the sun started to set and Juli fell asleep. We soon arrived at a hill top. I got out and was immediately awestruck by the beautiful view of the area and the sunset.

"This is my secret place. I discovered this place a few years ago. I come here whenever I want some peace. You're the first person to come here."

"Is that the truth?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

Kaname-san put on a frown "Don't tell me you are doubtful of me. I get that treatment enough from my brothers. It hurts if my new little sister has little to no trust in me."

I laughed a little as I faced forward to watch the sun setting "Don't worry I trust you. Because I know you are a nice person and you really care about your brothers."

I tensed up as I felt Kaname-san's arms wrap around my shoulders "Thank you for spending the day with me imouto-chan." He whispered in my ear making me shiver because of the strong undertone in his voice

Despite the burning blush on my cheeks, I smiled. It did feel nice to spend time with my older brother.

"Well shall we head back home?"

"Yeah I had fun today."

"Me too. Though I want to be together with imouto-chan a little while longer."

"We can always see each other at home."

"That's true. Then can I escort you back to your room tonight and stay the whole night?"

"No." I replied firmly _Juli would kill you if you tried that._

"So cold~"


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two weeks since I moved into the Sunrise Residence. We have entered into the month of June; known for the rainy season, the beginning of summer and the chance to become a June bride. Thanks to Iori-san and the others, I've gotten the knack at working at Joie Café. Plus I also make use of the opportunity to learn to create baked goods.

After a good day of school and work, I came home and was greeted by Juli who was relaxing in the tree.

"I'm home." I called but no one answered, looks like no one came home as yet

"Wait Aya" Juli perked up "I smell someone."

 _So someone must be home. Whoever it was must have fallen asleep on the sofa._ I went over and what a surprise; it was Fuuto-kun.

"This must be the twelfth son who's an idol." Juli said which reminded me that he will be my younger brother in five months

This is my first time meeting an idol up close. Having exchanged the idol costume for casual designer clothing he looks like a fashionable middle school student. Then he opened his eyes.

"..Who are you?" He asked as he got up "Someone's girlfriend?"

"No. I'm Hinata Ayaka, I moved here two weeks ago. You were still on your tour back then."

"Oh, so you're Miwa's spouse's kid." I dislike the fact that he would address his mother by her first name.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Fuuto-kun." Well I hope that I can get along with my second younger brother.

"Hmm…" Fuuto-kun stared at me with a grin coming onto his face. Somehow that grin is making me feel a little uncomfortable

"Well you are pretty cute but sneaking up on a guy sleeping while carrying a rat, you don't seem rather bright. Or rather you're an idiot."

Juli immediately hissed and yelled in my defense, he always got angry on my part so that I did not have to vent out any anger. But still I could not let this one slide without saying a few choice words.

"First of all Juli is not a rat, he is a squirrel. Second, it's rude to judge people at first glance." I spoke making sure my voice was firm

Fuuto-kun leaned in closer keeping that smirk on his face but I held my ground and stared back at him refusing to avert my eyes "So you do have some backbone. But you're still an idiot." Then he got off the sofa letting out a yawn before walking away "Well I'm going to catch up on sleep in my room. I'll be in your care from now on idiot big sister."

My second younger brother the idol Asahina Fuuto-kun; my first impression is that he is really rude and I have the feeling he does not respect his brothers either.

"What the hell is with that guy?!" Juli yelled as he got down my shoulder and onto the couch "He's twisted and rude!"

"I guess some celebrities act differently when off camera. But maybe that was his way of being surprised at seeing a stranger."

"But it was not your fault!"

"Still I wonder if I can get along with him"

"It's fine! You don't have to associate with the likes of him! Besides people like him will just give you a headache!"

Even though Juli says so, Fuuto-kun will be my younger brother in the end. I just have to become a strong and proper big sister so that I can gain his trust. Maybe one day we can converse on good mutual terms. Just then my cellphone rang

"Hello?"

"Hello Ayaka, did you get home?"

 _It's Eri_ "Yes. I just reached home."

"So is it okay if I visit this Sunday?"

"I have to wait until Masaomi-san or Ukyo-san comes home. I'll let you know if it's okay."

"So it's just you and Juli there?"

"Well…I met my second younger brother."

"The second younger brother...Oh yeah the idol Asakura Fuuto. Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing." _It's best not to dwell on the encounter anyway_

"All right then, see you tomorrow."

"Yes have a good night."

* * *

"Eri!" I waved as I saw her walking up. Masaomi-san and Ukyo-san gave their permission to have Eri over for the day.

"Ayaka sorry to keep you waiting!" She broke into a run and met us

"Welcome."

"Hey Eri, you seem well." Juli replied

"Hello Juli." Eri patted him. Eri is the only person beside me who can understand Juli. We never knew why but we kept it a secret. Though it is not like anyone would really believe that we can talk to a squirrel.

"Everyone's waiting inside." I motioned for us to walked inside "According to Masaomi-san, you're the first guest they have had in a long time."

"I see. By the way Mom and I baked this." Eri raised the box in her left hand no doubt containing a cake "She told me to bring it over."

We went inside and rode the elevator to the fifth floor. From the top I could see everyone present in the main room expect for Subaru-san who is staying over at Meiji University for a training session and Fuuto-kun who left yesterday to resume his work. They were all seated on the couch with the tea tray already set on the table.

"Everyone" I called getting their attention "This is my childhood friend Shiina Eri."

"It is nice to meet you all."

"Why are you here Shiina?"

"It's nice to see you too Asahina. Or rather I should call you Yusuke-kun while I'm here."

"Yusuke don't be rude." Ukyo-san responded

"Welcome to our home." Masaomi-san said as we came downstairs

"This is from my Mom." She presented the box "We baked together."

"That's great. We can have it with tea."

"This is Masaomi-san the eldest."

"Ah the pediatrician. You look young despite being the eldest."

"I get that a lot." Masaomi-san replied as he scratched his head sheepishly

"It's nice to see you again Eri-chan"

"Yes, you look well Iori-san."

"You know each other?" Ukyo-san asked

"She visits Joie Café to the point she has become a regular."

"Ayaka has told me about those currently living here and the fact that two brothers live outside."

I continued the introductions "This is the second eldest Ukyo-san."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You definitely give off the image of a lawyer."

Kaname-san came up holding Eri's hand "Welcome imouto-chan's cute friend." He said only to receive a slap behind his head by Ukyo-san "What was that for Kyo-nii? You're so mean." he whined while rubbing his head

"Behave yourself you shitty monk!"

"That's Kaname-san the third eldest. He is a monk."

"This man… is a monk?" Eri asked, her tone hinting that she found it hard to believe. I also had my doubts sometimes.  
"You can come see me if you need to hear graceful words Eri-chan."

"As always Kaname is a lump of worldly desires." Tsubaki-san said while he had his arm around Azusa-san.

"Oh I know you two. The popular voice actor twins Tsubaki and Azusa."

"Bingo!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"As excepted; you two look identical. Though as Ayaka said Tsubaki is more of a little brother than an older brother."

"Eh?! Ayaka, is that what you really think of me?!" Tsubaki-san whined making me shift my gaze

"It can't be helped since it is the truth." Juli said

"Nice to meet you Eri-tan!"

"You're the youngest Wataru-chan right? It's nice to meet you too."

"And finally there's Louis-san"

"Hello" Louis-san put his hand into Eri's hair "Condition is good."

"It's nice to meet you Mister Hair Stylist." Eri replied casually not minding Louis-san's touch

"There's also the ninth son Subaru-san but he's away for a training session."

"It makes sense. He is a basketball player after all." Eri replied before turning to Masaomi-san "By the way I was told Asakura Fuuto is also your brother. Is he here?"

"Sorry, he returned to work yesterday. Ever since he became an idol he is rarely home."

"You must be a fan of Fuu-chan right?"

 _Uh-oh, here it comes!_

"A fan? What a joke." Eri put on a deadpan expression "I'm sorry to say this about your brother but what is so good about that guy? His singing sucks and his songs suck too. Plus he wears such a fake smile and shows a smug expression from time to time. All he has going for him are his looks and dancing."

Eri is very critical when it comes to celebrities. She dislikes Fuuto-kun a lot.

"I'm glad we have a comrade!" Tsubaki-san exclaimed dramatically and held her hands "All you said was true! And he doesn't even respect us, his older brothers!"

"You've had it hard. Actually I wanted to see and scold him since he said something rude to Ayaka."

This surprised me and everyone in the room

"Wait I didn't say-" I started before Eri put her hand on my mouth to silence me

"Like always you hide these things. Don't underestimate the one who knows you the most."

I heard Ukyo-san sigh "I apologize. That boy has a foul mouth and can be difficult."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it. Just say he is a brat." Tsubaki-san responded

* * *

We all sat down to eat the cake as Ukyo-san served the tea

"So you two were neighbors in the same building?"

"Yes. Auntie and Uncle looked after me whenever Papa was away so that I wasn't left unsupervised. Plus I helped to look after Tomoya when he was a baby"

"Tomoya?"

"He's my little brother. He's in his third year at middle school. He decided to attend Hinode next year."

"So Eri-tan is a big sister too."

"Well I try my best to be there for him. He hasn't been attaching himself to me for a while now. I guess that's growth."

"Well he is at an sensitive age but you shouldn't worry about it too much." Ukyo-san said

"By the way how's Yusuke doing at school?"

"Hey Tsuba-nii, why are you asking that?!"

"Isn't it fine? You don't talk about school that much anyway?"

"Ah he's known for being a stupid delinquent."

"Figures." Tsubaki-san and Kaname-san said in unsion

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"But" I started to speak "You're really great at soccer. Sometimes you participate in the soccer club."

Yusuke-kun looked surprised "Y-you were watching." he asked so I nodded "T-thanks."

"Oh so you can look cute."

"Don't call me cute!"

"That snappy attitude is why you're not popular at all."

"Ah I apologize for that Eri-chan." Kaname-san said "Guess I have to tutor him. Though I wonder if he will succeed."

"Okay can I kick both of you out now?" _Yusuke-kun is at his limit right now_

"Well before any of that" Tsubaki-san pulled out a bag "Let's play some games!"

"Yes!" Wataru-chan cheered

So for the rest of the day we were playing board games and Poor Man. Tsubaki-san suggested the King's Game but he was stopped most likely becuase suspicious requests would be made in the event. But in the end it was a lot of fun.

* * *

Before we knew it the sun was setting and Eri had to head home. After she and the others said goodbye, Masaomi-san and I accompanied her to the train station. We arrived just about 10 minutes before the train came in.

"Thanks for having me, it was fun."

"The same goes for us. You're welcome to come visit whenever you like."

"I'll take you up on that. The Sunrise Residence is a nice place. You guys are all right even though some of you are weird. Anyway, thanks for taking care of Ayaka. I'm glad your Ayaka's new family." _And I'm glad that Eri thinks so. Day by day I will do my best to get closer to everyone._

We waited until Eri's train arrived and we said goodbye as she boarded and the train departed. We headed back to our home.

"Ayaka-chan you have a good friend." Masaomi-san said which I nodded to with happiness

"Also Ayaka-chan," I felt Masaomi-san's hand on my head "I speak for my brothers that you can always rely on us. You don't have to worry alone, it's okay to share it with us."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you got everything Aya?" Juli asked

"Yes." I replied as I zipped up my bag "Let's go Juli." I extended my arm for him to climb onto my shoulder and with my bags we left the room. Once I properly locked the door I headed to the elevator.

I'm so excited! Today is the family trip! According to Masaomi-san the brothers gather together during the summer for a family trip. Three days ago...

" _A family trip?" I asked as I served Masaomi-san breakfast_

" _Yes, we're going to spend some time on Mom's private island"_

" _You have a private island?!" I exclaimed nearly dropping the cup of hot tea before balancing it in my hand  
_

" _Oh, you didn't know?"_

 _I shook my head. I thought the Asahina family was wealthy enough to live in an amazing building like the Sunrise Residence but not as influential as to owning an actual island._

" _Even if everyone cannot make it, it is still a family trip."_

" _So... I can come along?"_

" _Of course. I wouldn't think of leaving you out. It will our first trip with our new sister."_

It has been months since I last went to the seaside and the best time to go is the summer.

* * *

The clear blue skies, the warmth of the sun, the sight and sounds of the waves crashing on the sand...

"The ocean!" Tsubaki-san and Wataru-chan yelled out answering my feelings at the moment too

"Do you two have to yell it out?" Azusa-san asked

"Of course, it's the ocean."

"It's beautiful." I took out my camera from my bag to take a picture "This is definitely the meaning of summer."

"Aya-chan" Louis-san came up next to me "May I…arrange your hair? You will be… swimming and playing in the ocean"

"Yes, thank you Louis-san."

"It's too bad Fuu-chan couldn't come." Kaname-san said as Fuuto-kun had to take part in a play and do a photo shoot. He

"It's fine. He's in Okinawa so he's bound to be at the beach wherever he goes." Tsubaki-san replied

"Plus it's more enjoyable without him." said Yusuke-kun

* * *

"Aya" Juli spoke up

"Yes?"

"….What's with that outfit?" He referred to my new swimsuit; a light green and white two-piece which came with a skirt

"Ah this is from Miwa-san." I said proudly. I was glad that she sent me a swimsuit for the summer and the timing was perfect. Usually I wear one pieces but trying out a two-piece is not so bad.

"I can't believe her…" Juli started to shake which meant he was about to explode with anger so I braced myself and covered my ears "What is she thinking!? Is your new mother trying to get you eaten by those wolves she calls sons!? You can't go out there Aya!"

"But they will find it weird that I'm not outside with them. I'm not even sick."

"It's dangerous! Those wolves will devour you!"

I sighed as I brought out from my bag a white parka "I'll wear this, is that okay?"

Juli nodded "That's good. You'll be safe."

As I zipped up my parka there was a gentle knock on my door

"Aya-chan. Can I…come in?"

 _Ah it's Louis-san_ "Yes." I unlocked the lock so he could open the door

I sat in front of the mirror as Louis-san combed my hair and started to braid it. He is really skilled as the process felt relaxing and a little ticklish on my neck.

"Okay…I'm done."

"Thank you." This is the first time I wore my hair in a single braid, it was amazing

"Your hair…it'll get sunburned. I have to…treat it after."

"All right." There are perks of having a family member who is a hair stylist.

* * *

I went outside and took in the air before I headed to the beach to join the others. Ukyo-san and Iori-san stayed behind on the porch for reading and studying respectively.

"Onee-chan! Over here!" Wataru-chan called out as he was with Masaomi-san

"Yes, I'm coming!" I ran over with my beach bag

"Did you apply sunscreen?" Masaomi-san asked

"Yes. I'm all set." _Louis-san also helped me with my back so I'm okay_

"But there's one problem" Kaname-san showed up "Why are you wearing a parka?"

 _I can't say my squirrel was worried about me._

"We should remove it."

"Back off you lecherous monk!" Juli yelled acting on defense and making Kaname-san back away "I knew you would be the most dangerous wolf!"

"Ayaka~" Tsubaki-san showed up followed by Azusa-san "Let's play~. I wanna see your swimsuit~."

"He admitted his true intention without shame!" Juli screeched and hissed

"It can't be helped" I trembled as Kaname-san whispered in my ear "Let's wait till tonight to remove your clothes and enjoy the pleasures of the night."

"Like hell I will let you do that!" Juli screeched and attacked Kaname-san

Once I set my stuff down under the umbrella, I removed my parka so I could begin doing warm-up exercises. As I finished, I saw Subaru-san and Yusuke-kun

"Subaru-san, Yusuke-kun!" I called as I ran up to them "Are you going swimming too? Let's swim together."

However they avoided eye contact the minute they looked at me

"W-Well, I don't think it's possible…." Subaru-san spoke "We're doing a pretty competitive long distance swimming."

"B-Besides you're wearing t-that…" Yusuke-kun stuttered

"I have confidence in my swimming so I'll be fine."

"No! A-Anyway put something on!"

"Y-Yeah like he said."

 _Why are they so against it? They are acting so strange…Is it really because I'm wearing a two piece?_

"It's fine Ayaka." Tsubaki-san came up "You don't have to bother swimming with these idiots." He grabbed my hand "Rather come play with us."

"All right." I replied since Subaru-san and Yusuke-kun do not want me to go swimming with them.

* * *

So I swam with Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san and also played with Wataru-chan at the shallow area since he cannot swim. From there I could see Subaru-san and Yusuke's intense long distance swimming competition. I decided to take a breather. As I rested under the umbrella, nearby was Louis working diligently on a sandcastle. And it was not just some ordinary sandcastle, it was a replica of India's famous landmark the Taj Mahal. I immediately got out my camera and took a picture.

I was about to compliment Louis-san when he started to sway "Louis-san, what's wrong?"

"Ah Aya-chan…I'm…" He ceased talking as he was about to fall but I stopped him and held him up as best as I could

"Louis-san you must be having a heat stroke. Come on, let's get you under the umbrella. Can you stand?"

"Yes…"

We carefully walked over and got under the umbrella

"How often do you get heatstroke?"

"Well…every summer…when we come here."

"You need to be more careful. If you're going to make sandcastles, at least stay under some shade."

Louis-san smiled "Yes. Thank you…for being worried about me."

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel… a little bit better."

"Still, you should lie down and get some rest."

"I know. Can I…lay on your lap?"

"My lap?!" I exclaimed

"I can't?"

"No, it's not that you can't…" It's just that I never done it before and it sounds embarrassing. But the sight of Louis-san looking like an innocent puppy made me cave in to his request "Okay. Just for a bit."

"Well then…I'll be borrowing…your lap." He said and did so. He smiled and looked serene "Your lap…it's soft…and feels good."

"P-please don't say that. It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? This isn't…embarrassing."

 _You might not think that but it's embarrassing for me!_ But since he looks happy, I guess it's okay.

"Hey Louis, are you her-Hey! What are you doing?!" Tsubaki-san exclaimed making me shush him since Louis-san fell asleep

"Oh so Louis is in the shade." Azusa-san appeared and spoke quietly "He gets heatstroke every time we come to the vacation home. I'm glad you were here to help him. Thank you."

Tsubaki-san put a hand to his forehead "Oh no…I started to feel faint from being in the sun all day. Hey Ayaka, please let me rest on your lap."

"Don't lie." Azusa-san reprimanded his older brother "You've been energetic like a kid ever since we got here."

Tsubaki-san pouted "But, it's not fair. I want Ayaka's lap pillow too."

"I'm only doing this once." I told him quickly and firmly


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had set as we all returned to the beach house. As Ukyo-san and I discussed on what to make for dinner;

"Hey has anyone seen Wataru?" Masaomi-san asked as he entered the living room with a worried expression on his face

"He's not with us." Tsubaki-san replied

"Is he in his room?" I asked

"No and I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

I could tell everyone was starting to worry. I was worried too. So it was decided that we start a search party. Juli and I went with Kaname on the left side on the island which took us to some tide pools. It soon started to rain forcing us to take shelter in a nearby cave.

"I hope the others are okay."

"They'll be fine." Juli reassured me

"You really didn't want to stay back at the house." Kaname-san spoke up

I shook my head "This is something a big sister must do. We might not be official siblings yet but I want to help in anyway I can."

Kaname-san smiled at me "You do that just about everyday. You help Kyo-nii with cooking and the chores. You always greet us in the morning and evening. The atmosphere in the house has improved ever since you came."

 _The atmosphere has improved? I have yet to learn about everyone's past also the brothers' biological father..._ I was interrupted from my thoughts as Kaname-san's phone rang. He was talking to Ukyo-san, he let out a sigh of exasperation mixed with relief and said we'll return as he hung up.

"So did they find Wataru?"

"Turns out he went to have a snack in the pantry and then fell asleep."

"At least he's safe. That's all that matters."

Juli sighed "Sheesh, he should have at least said something. Everyone got worried for nothing."

We all returned back to the house the majority of us more or less soaked from the rain. Wataru-chan aplogized for worrying everyone; nevertheless Ukyo-san issued a punishment in that he had to help prepare dinner in my place. It was harsh but I guess it had to be done and Ukyo-san told me to rest up.

* * *

I had a nice relaxing bath and wore a light blue dress with a jacket since I did not feel sleepy. I went out on the porch to cool down and take in the refreshing air. The rain finally stopped and the sky cleared up.

"Ayaka-chan." I heard my name mentioned and turned around

"Iori-san."

"Did you came out to get some air?" he asked so I nodded "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yes. I was busy studying all day so I did not spend much time with you." _That's true, Iori-san is a third year so he was busy with studying. The same will apply for me next year._ "Besides there's something I wanted to show you."

We started walking; Iori-san held my hand to ensure my safety since it was already dark and all that could heard was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

"So this is what the ocean looks like at night. It's so quiet and dark."

"Yes, it feels like it'll calm my heart. But this isn't what I wanted to show you. Look up."

I looked to see a beautiful clear night sky with countless stars

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"It really is. It is something you can't easily see in Tokyo."

"That's true. It reminds me of when I was little, Papa and I always went on camping trips. It always felt good to be in nature and watch the stars."

"I see. I enjoy the sky here so I do this every year."

"It's like you can reach up and touch them."

Iori-san nodded "But it's certainly impossible to do so. It may be something yearned for, because altouugh it's unreachable it looks like could reach it."

 _This is the first time I have seen Iori-san's serious side. I wonder if he is worried about something._

"Oh I'm sorry." he apologized as he looked at me "I was suddenly talking about stuff like that."

"...If there is something bothering you, you can tell me."

Iori-san smiled "Thank you. I'm okay."

I felt the wind pick up and held my hair down

"We should get back." iori-san suggested and I agreed

* * *

Once we got back to the house, Masaomi-san suggested that since the weather has cleared up, we should start setting off fireworks. To be safe, I chose the little sparkler; I always liked watching the small light shine before it eventually fell and blanked out.

"Ayaka-chan did you have fun today?" Masaomi-san said as he sat next to me with a sparkler

"Yes. Today will be a good memory." I said as I look to see the fireworks shot in the air and unleashing their lights while looking like blooming flowers

"Then please continue to make good memories along with us."

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a sigh as I laid down on my bed. One of the things I hate most is being sick. It was already midsummer when I caught a cold with a slight fever; as a result I was told by Masaomi-san and Ukyo-san to rest for the day. Fortunately my fever went down a bit since I was able to eat breakfast and take the medicine. Plus Juli has been looking over me to ensure that I rest properly.

"Hey Aya, are you awake?"

"Yes. What is it Juli?"

"I found this shoved under the door." In his paws he held an envelope with cute polka dot patterns.

Since there was no seal on it, I pulled out a card with the same pattern

"Rest is important. I hope Aya-chan will get better soon. Louis."

 _Wow, such beautiful handwriting._ My chest feels warm but not from an illness, rather it's a feeling of happiness.

"That guy, he calls you Aya. That guy is really mysterious."

"That's true. But Louis-san is a good person and I don't mind it. Though that one day during breakfast time, he asked why you weren't talking today…" _Could it be, Louis-san can understand Juli? Maybe I am overthinking about it?_

"That mystery can wait until you're better. For now continue to get some sleep." He said which I responded to with a nod "Your state is just as bad as your previous state at the beach."

"You're still hung up on that?"

"Of course! Aya, your defenses need to be stronger! Well I know you don't go walking around in a towel but-"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, you're trying to escape this conversation!"

"Good night." I pulled the cover over my head

"Aya!" I heard him screech and then he sighed "Good grief this girl…well it is best your physical condition returns to normal so I have to hold back for now."

 _Sorry Juli and thank you. I always appreciate how you look after me._

* * *

I let out a yawn and slowly got up. I turned to look at my clock, it was already past midday. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I was able to move my body and managed to walk over to the door.

"Ayaka-chan good afternoon."

"Iori-san." I saw that he wore his school satchel since he had been attending lessons for exam preparations

"I heard that you were sick. Are you all right?"

"Yes. My fever has gone done and my physical condition has approved."

"That's good. It felt lonely not seeing you at the table this morning."

"I'm sorry about worrying you and everyone else."

"This is from me." He held in his hands a beautifully arranged sunflower bouquet.

"Wow, this is really beautiful. Thank you Iori-san." I took the bouquet.

"You're welcome. Please get better soon." Iori-san said with a smile to which I responded with a nod.

After he left I put the bouquet in a vase I bought recently.

"Aya, who bought you these sunflowers?" Juli asked having woken up

"Iori-san"

"That guy…" Juli started to look a little bit angry "He purposely chose the sunflower. In the language of flowers, it mean 'I'm always watching you.'

"Juli when did you learned the language of flowers?"

"It was in a book you and Eri looked at when you were little."

* * *

It was 1:00pm by the time I woke up from another power nap feeling hungry. I saw that Juli fell asleep and then I heard the sound of rolling wheels; it stopped by the time it reached my door. I opened it slightly to see a cart filled with a dish, a fruit bowl, a box, a green stuffed rabbit, water and energy drinks. Then I saw Kaname-san walking away.

"Kaname-san?" I asked and I was able to get his attention

"Oh you were awake?" he asked so I nodded "I brought lunch from Kyo-nii and other stuff from everyone else including a cake from me."

I opened the door allowing him to wheel the cart

"Thank you Kaname-san. I'll return it when I done."

"Oh are you in a hurry to get rid of me?" he asked jokingly as he sat down on the chair by the study "Even though I came to visit you"

"No, it's not that." I sat on the bed and placed my lunch on my lap "I don't you to catch my cold even though I am feeling better."

"It's fine. Besides I would hate not seeing you. My day would not be complete."

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"My current state. I couldn't help out today."

"It's fine. We'll manage besides you deserve a break."

"But it won't change the fact I hate geting sick. I can't move my body around too much to do anything. Its even worse when it occurs on a school day..." It was always so quiet. Eri and the others would check on me and then leave after instructing me about food and medicine. Even though Juli stood by my side, it felt lonely without Papa being there. I wanted him to check my temperature and hold me assuring me that it would be all right and I would get better soon.

"It's all right." I felt Kaname-san's hand pat me gently "Everyone will fix their schedule to take care of you. Like I said you are a big help so let us take care of you."

"Okay." As I felt relaxed by Kaname-san's cool hand, he suddenly kissed my cheek "Hey Kaname-san" I spoke up getting his full attention "While I know family members can be affectionate, I'd like if you don't kiss me out on a whim. I might misunderstand."

"You think so?" Kaname-san looked serious for a moment "I might be very serious. It's because you're so cute I can't resist."

"...But I believe you're not the forceful type."

Kaname-san said nothing but slowly removed his hand from my cheek "If I do anything further your fever might return and get even worse." He got up and headed for the door "I'll give you an even better kiss when you get better." he said and with a wink he closed the door

I sighed as I gave my gratitude for my food _"He really didn't get it."_ I took a bite of my lunch and savored the delicious taste _"But I really appreciate how much the Asahina brothers care for me. That gives me more reason to help."_


	10. Chapter 10

"H-Hey" I heard Yusuke-kun mutter as I finished hanging the bed sheets to dry "If..you don't have any plans..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out? W-Well summer break's almost over so..."

"Yes."

"R-Really?" I nodded "Then tomorrow is okay with you?"

"Yes." I said causing him to smile, it's a fact that we have never really spent time together.

After I returned the basin back to the washroom I went back to my room. I opened my phone and received a text from Tsubaki-san

 **"Tomorrow Azusa and I are going to do a live event around 4 in the afternoon. Come and see us~!"**

It's at 4pm...Well I should talk it over with Yusuke-kun first and see if we can both go together.

* * *

"The weather is great today." I said as we left the house and was en route to the train station.

"Y-yeah. Well Tsubai-nii and Azu-nii's event is in the afternoon so what do you wanna do until then?"

"Let's go to the amusement park. If we leave from there at about 2pm to take the train we should be get to the event site in time."

"Okay."

We got there and spent the day sightseeing and going on various rides such as the rollercoaster, the chairswing and the ferris wheel

"Yusuke-kun, since it's already noon would you like to eat together? I brought a boxed lunch for us."

"S-seriously?"

"Yes. How about we eat our lunch on that bench over there."

As we walked over, it was quiet for a moment

"...homemade"

"Hmm?"

"A homemade lunch...I couldn't be any happier right now..." _If he is happy, then I'm happy too._ "I um... I wanted to say thank you!"

"I didn't expect it to please you this much. I'll definitely prepare some next time."

"Alright! I'll eat till my heart's content! I won't stop until I am absolutely full! Even if I become too stuffed to another bit, I'll shove it all down until I explode!"

I laughed due to his enthusiasm "Don't force yourself."

"I-I'm serious. If it's something you prepared I'll stuff it down no matter what it is. There won't be a single crumb left."

That comment made me happy. I did my best making it before starting breakfast preparations so I'm glad my efforts paid off. I opened the cover to reveal the main dishes: mini hamburg steak and fried chicken. Exclaiming that he was in meat paradise, Yusuke-kun happily ate and enjoyed it; he does love meat dishes after all. He's so excited like a little kid. It really is nice to see him so happy. Sometimes he acts rough and cold but he is really a kind person.

* * *

We got on the train and made it to the event in time. There was still minutes before the show started so I bought some merchandise for memories. According to Tsubaki-san this was an event for a popular otome game. It is about a young girl living with five brothers as an indoor housekeeper; like all otome games the goal is to pick a brother's route and aim to get 100%. I don't really play those type of games but I was interested in seeing Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san at work.

Eventually the event started and the cast members came out along with Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san of course. The event really charged up thanks to Tsubaki-san who kept the banter up and messed with the calm Azusa-san and the other cast members. Though sometimes Azusa-san showed he is perfect at picking on Tsubaki making everyone laugh. It's no wonder why every woman present is so infatuated; those two are really cool.

The event came to an end so I turned on phone and immediately received a message

"What's up?"

"Tsubaki-san said that we come visit him and Azusa-san backstage. They already talked to the receptionist."

"All right."

We met with the seated receptionist and she directed us to their dressing room. After I knocked, the door opened;

"Good work!" Tsubaki-san immediately hugged me so suddenly and tightly "I've been waiting for you." He whispered in my ear. It immediately occurred to me that he came out fresh from a shower and was not wearing a shirt causing my face to burn up.

"Hey stop that Tsuba-nii! You're half-naked!"

"What, Yusuke came too? Not that I care though."

"I only came because Ayaka wanted to!"

"So how was it? I was super cool right? Maybe you've fallen for me-Ouch!"

Fortunately Azusa-san came and knocked Tsubaki-san on his head then pried him off me "I'm sorry for Tsubaki's stupidity" he invited us to come inside "Thanks for coming. Did you have fun?"

"Yes! It's the first time I've seen you two at work. You both were amazing."

As they smiled, I noticed that normally these two are not too alike even though they are identical twins. But at the moment their facial expressions at the spitting image of each other.

"Well it seems that it is thanks to me." Tsubaki-san said proudly which I nodded to since it was a result of his effort. "Then can i get a kiss as a reward?"

"Eh?"

"Hey Tsuba-nii! W-why are you asking her something like that?!"

"After all I worked really hard. A rewarding kiss is fine right? Well I don't want one from Yusuke."

"I don't want to idiot!"

"It's better if you stop there Tsubaki." As usual the only one who can put a leash on Tsubaki-san is Azusa-san.

"Tch, well I'll settle for this." He pulled my arm and planted a kiss on my cheek. If Juli found out about this, he'll lecture me and threaten to kill Tsubaki-san

"Tsuba-nii you bastard!" Yusuke-kun growled angrily

"Tsubaki"

"Hmm? Did Azusa get jealous? Don't worry I will properly kiss Azusa too." Tsubaki-san said and kissed Azusa-san's cheek

"Wha...!?" It was seldom for Azusa-san to show discomposure

"Satisfied~? If not I will kiss you on the lips."

I've gotten used to the energetic and mischievous Tsubaki-san and the calm Azusa-san who reigns his older brother in. As usual there is never a dull moment with these two. After that Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san had another launching event so they left with authorized people while Yusuke-kun and I decided to head home.

* * *

"Today was a good day."

"Well yeah aside from Tsuba-nii being annoying."

I heard an alert from my phone so I checked and found two messages from the twins. The contents differ in one way or another but they thanked me for coming to the event, that I should go to the next one and to be careful on the way home. During the event I felt a bit proud that soon I will have those two as my older brothers. It makes me almost want to boast about it.

"Yusuke-kun thanks for inviting me today."

"Sure. Let's do it again other time."

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Summer vacation had ended and it is already September which brought cool weather and eventually the leaves will change color and fall.

"Hey Aya are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm all right." I replied as I carried a good number of grocery shopping bags. Today is Subaru-san's birthday and thanks to Ukyo-san giving me permission, I can bake his birthday cake. "Besides this is for Subaru-san's birthday cake. Subaru-san is very dedicated to basketball and a hard worker, he gives it his all with the roadwork and practices at the club. That's why I will definitely make a delicious cake for him."

"You noticed?"

I immediately turned around only to see no one behind me

"Aya is something wrong?"

"I thought I heard a familiar voice...Maybe it was just my imagination." I started walking again

I made it back home and to the 5th floor. I wanted to sort the items out, take a little rest and get to the work on the cake. Then I saw legs resting on the staircase. I walked over and it turned out to be Louis-san

"Louis-san!" I ran to his side

"Is he okay?" Juli asked

I put my hand to his forehead "He doesn't have a fever." I moved my hand once he began to stir and sat up

"Aya-chan..." Louis-san spoke and leaned closer to me

"Are you okay?"

Louis-san hummed "I'm fine. I was planning...to sleep on the sofa...but I didn't make it..."

"Did you finish work?"

"No. If you...don't mind..may I arrange...you hair?" I was confused, wasn't he tired? "Today is...Subaru-kun's birthday. Since there's a party...I want to make you...even cuter."

"Really? Thank you." I always enjoyed Louis-san arranging and helping to take care of my hair "But first I want to get these groceries in the kitchen. In the meantime try to rest a little."

"Okay." Louis-san replied and smiled

One by one, I transported the bags into the kitchen. I left the ingredients for the cake out on the counter while I packed everything else in the fridge and cupboards respectively and got out the baking utensils. Once I was done I was ready for Louis-san to style my hair.

I could never stop being amazed at how Louis-san was so skilled at his work and he was so gentle. I felt my hair being combed and brushed then strands of it being twisted and the slight heat of the curling iron.

"It's finished."

I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was wavy and part of it was braided and put into a crown at the back

"I love it! Thank you Louis-san!"

"I'm glad. I'll put on the finishing touches." He picked up his curling iron but it sounded like it stopped working. "Sorry Aya-chan...I'll go get another one."

"Okay."

"That guy is a pro, he really wants to do a perfect job." Juli said "But he really did great so far. You look great Aya."

"Thank you Juli."

I heard he sound of someone running on the top floor. Appearing on the balcony was Fuuto-kun; I have not seen him in a while since he had a busy summer.

"Hey, where's Louis-nii?"

"He went to get another curling iron. He'll be back soon."

He groaned "What's up with that? When I asked at the store they said he was at home."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Why would I tell an outsider like you?"

I flinched while Juli started to yell at him. _I was going to say I would go look for Louis-san, you didn't have to say that..._

"You changed your hairstyle right?" I looked up meeting his eyes "Sorry, I didn't notice until now that my big sister was such a beautiful person."

 _What's with the sudden change in attitude? Why is he being nice? You were harsh just a minute ago_

"Hey... Can you forget, for the moment, that you and I are siblings?"

"You brat!" Juli yelled while I was confused. _What did he mean by that? Unless..._

"Just kidding~" Fuuto-kun smirked "You were actually thinking I would be serious?" He then laughed scornfully "I can't believe it! As if you're suddenly a princess just because you changed your hairstyle!"

"I really hate this kid!" Juli screeched as Fuuto-kun laughed and congratulated himself "Making fun of Aya...!"

 _Am I really going to get along with Fuuto-kun? I'm having doubts, he really is a difficult person..._ Fuuto-kun's phone rang and he stated that he disliked the hairstylists at the studio and said Louis-san was better than them. While I understand that he praises Louis-san's work, he was being rude to those people who were hired for the job. He hung up his phone. "Ah, I am really unlucky that Louis-nii isn't here." He then looked me causing me to brace myself for anything else but he left with a waving hand "See you later, my p-re-tt-y big sister!"

Louis-san eventually returned and put on the finishing touches on my hair which cheered me up. Then I proceeded to make the lemon cake with strawberry toppings.

* * *

It was around 7pm at night as we gathered in the living room. Only Louis-san and Fuuto-kun were absent because of work-related circumstances. I carefully placed the birthday cake on the dining table.

"Wow! The cake is huge!" Wataru-chan exclaimed happily

"It looks delicious!" Tsubaki said with a grin

"This is great imouto-chan." Kaname-san smiled at me

"A magnificent creation." said Ukyo-san

"It almost looks too good to eat." said a smiling Iori-san

"T-thank you." I started to feel embarrassed because of the compliments. I'm glad it turned out nicely.

Wataru-chan bounced with excitement "It's really amazing! I'm so happy!"

"Wataru" Masaomi-san bent down to speak with him "This cake is something your older sister made for Subaru. You shoulnd't be happier than Subaru okay?  
"Oh yeah." Wataru calmed down then went over to Subaru-san who was seated a distance away from us "I'm sorry." he bowed but Subaru-san patted his head with a smile meaning he did not mind it.

I smiled too, siblings are really great. When Subaru-san looked at me he averted his eyes. I wondered why? He's been quiet ever since we got here.

"This..." I turned my attention to Yusuke-kun "You made all of this yourself."

"Yes."

"For Suba-nii" he gazed at the cake "You...I..can't eat this."

"Do you dislike cake?"

"No that's not it!" he replied quickly "You made it, and I owuld feel bad for not eating it, and I want to eat it but somehow..I can't eat this." He looks really conflicted...

Tsubaki-san leaned against Yusuke-kun's shoulder "Ah I see! Well if Yusuke can't eat it, then I'll have your part as well." He casually pushed Yusuke-kun aside and leaned towards me "After all it's a cake with all your affection in it! I feel like I can eat the whole thing!"

"H-Hey Tsuba-nii!"

"Ah I would be really happy if you fed me! Do it! Do it!"

"Tsubaki-san..." I was going to lecture him when he cut me off

"Or would you rather be the one being fed? I'm fine with that as well!" He picked up a strawberry from a bowl "Here say ah~"

"All right, let's leave it there Tsubaki." I was saved by Azusa-san who pulled away and Juli who leaped out and attacked himself to Tsubaki-san shirt sleeve

"Okay~. But it seems like the person it's made for isn't too happy."

"No that's not" Subaru-san spoke then he looked away

 _His face looks flushed. Is he sick?_

"Don't worry it's not an illness." I realized Kaname-san moved closer to me and read my mind again "Wait maybe it is" he smiled at me "One even a doctor cannot cure. Well I have the same sickness as well" I felt his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him "If I could, I would prefer to suffer this illness." I've gotten used to Kaname-san's advances somewhat though it makes me feel embarrassed and uneasy with my heart beating too fast.

"You're bothering her Kaname-niisan." Suddenly Iori-san appeared holding Kaname-san's hand by his wrist.

"Sorry about that imouto-chan." I was saved again.

"Can I ask you something?" Iori-san gazed at me "Why did you change your hairstyle?"

"Louis-san did it for me. It was for the party."

"So it's like that..." Iori-san understood and looked relieved for some reason. "It really suits you."

"Thank you."

* * *

All the lights were turned letting only the 20 candles lit the room with their bright flames. The plates and cutlery were set up so everyone took their seat ; I sat between Kaname-san and Subaru-san and readied my camera.

"Let's have Subaru blow out the candles then" Ukyo-san said

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"Yes." Ukyo-san replied his tone mixed with firmness and relaxation

Subaru-san complied and with a deep breath, he blew out the candles in one go. I got a good shot as everyone cheered and clapped. I put my camera down to join in as Masaomi-san went to turn the lights back on. I cut the cake and distributed the slices; I gave the biggest to Subaru-san since he is the star.

"So tasty~!" Wataru-chan said after taking the first bite of the cake "My big sister's cake is the best in the whole world!"

"The best!" Tsubaki said and then grinned at Yusuke-kun who was next to him "Hey Yusuke if you aren't eating it, I really will eat yours."

"I'll eat it!" Yusuke replied since he felt threatened. He cut a piece with his fork and took a bite. "...Tastes good!" he let out an outburst causing us to laugh. This feels really good to be surrounded by laughter and smiles.

I decided to take pictures of everything and everyone then I took a bite out of my piece of the cake;

"Um" I turned to look at Subaru-san "...for the cake...Thanks." I felt so happy hearing him say that.

"Hey Ayaka, let's take a picture together!" Tsubaki-san said

"Okay." I gave my camera to Masaomi-san as I went over to Tsubaki-san and Azusa.

"I'm taking it." Masaomi-san said and did so

"Me too! I want my picture with Onee-chan too!" Wataru-chan said holding my hand

I agreed and we posed with victory poses as Masaomi-san took it

"Hey Onee-chan, will you bake my birthday cake?"

"Of course. What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate!"

"But first you have to bake mine and Azusa's. We want a four-layer cake."

"Ignore his request." Azusa-san told me "Whatever way you decide to make it is fine."

"But before that, the next birthday cake is for Ukyo-san."

"Me?" A surprised Ukyo-san looked at us

"Don't tell you were going to reject the idea" Kaname-san said

"No, I wasn't! I was just surprised."

"I would like it if you baked my birthday cake next year." Iori-san said

"I will. Also Louis-san, Masaomi-san and Yusuke-kun's cakes as well."

"Ah I would be happy about that." Masaomi-san said

"M-Me too..." Yusuke-kun muttered

"I too would like imouto-chan's cake too." Kaname-san continued to eat his slice "But preferably in a place for just the two of us."

"Yeah, we're not going to let you do something so sneaky." Tsubaki-san said

Birthday parties are really so much fun especially when there are a lot of people.


	12. Chapter 12

The party eventually ended so Ukyo-san and I washed up the dishes. Kaname-san then announced it was adult time so the young ones had to go upstairs. I am pretty sure it means that the older brothers are going to have a drinking party and since Subaru-san is of legal age he had to stay. Only Masaomi-san and Ukyo-san decided to retire to their rooms since they had work tomorrow. Kaname-san asked if I wanted to stay only to get smacked by Ukyo-san.

I checked over the pictures on my camera "Tonight was a lot of fun."

"This house is sometimes too noisy." Juli complained looking slightly annoyed

"But that's what makes it so fun. Going on trips and celebrating birthday parties..." For most of my birthdays Papa was overseas but he would send me gifts and postcard. However Eri and her family would celebrate it with me. While I was thankful, I really did want to spend it Papa the most. I decided to give Erika a call "Huh? My phone's not here."

"Maybe you left it in the living room?" Juli suggested

"Let's go look."

* * *

We made our way to the living room.

"Then what do you think of her?" That was Tsubaki-san "So you can't say anything? See you are interested in Ayaka after all."

 _What?_

"I'm saying that's not it!" _Subaru-san sounds angry_

"Then how is it different?"

 _Maybe I should look for my phone tomorrow_

"To make it clear, it's annoying! It has always been us guys then suddenly a girl comes to live with us. Since she came I have to be careful when I'm using the bathroom and I can't even take off my top while I'm training!"

 _...Is that really what Subaru-san thinks of me? I know I wanted to know more about him but I didn't want to be pushy. In the end my very presence was making uncomfortable after all.._

"Y-you..." I noticed Subaru-san was already upstairs. I couldn't say anything so I ran back to my room

"Aya" Juli spoke after I close the door "It's not your fault. That guy was annoying from the start anyway."

"I'm fine."

"You say that but I know you're upset on the inside. It's always been that way, you refuse to let others see you cry."

Before I could say anything the doorbell and I opened it.

"Sorry about earlier." Subaru-san's face was red and his gaze moved back and forth to me and to his left "Please forget about it! It was...just something I said without thinking."

"It's okay. I was just surprised..."

"But..."

I tried my best to smile "I'm really fine."

"Sorry, I am really sorry!" He bowed but then stumbled and we fell

 _Ow...My head hurts and it feels like I'm being crushed..._ I opened my eyes to see that Subaru-san was top of me. He must have drunken too much beer.

"H-Hey Subaru-san..." I tried to lift him but he was too heavy and I was not strong enough. He then raised his head. _Oh good, looks like he woke-!_

"Hey what are you doing?"

Subaru-san was pulled off from me and I sat up. I touched my lips... _Was that...did we really?_

"He's unconscious already?" I looked to see Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san outside my door

"He drank too much." Azusa-san said

"Ah what a guy..."

I sat up as they turned to face me "Listen forget about about what Subaru said before."

"Everyone here thinks of you as an important sibling." Azusa-san

"It's because I teased him too much he said that." Tsubaki-san explained "He doesn't really mean it."

"..Okay. Thank you you two." I felt better after hearing that

"But how did this happen?"

"Did Subaru come on to you?"

I immediately shook my head "It was an accident! He came to apologize but he collapsed because he drank too much."

"So it was just an accident?"

I nodded. I am sure what happened was just an accident. I am sure Subaru-san would never do something like that.

"Still even though it was an accident, we can't let him off with nothing." Tsubaki-san said with a mischievous smirk

* * *

The next morning I was already dressed for school and went downstairs

"Good Morning." I looked to see Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san sitting in the couch

"Sorry about yesterday. Here's your cellphone." Azusa-san held it in his hand

"Thank you." I received it happily

"Oh I took revenge for you so you can rest easy." Tsubaki-san said. What did he mean by revenge?"It may have been severe but you reap what you sow."

From the corner of my eye I noticed a pair of legs laid on the floor "Is that Subaru-san? What did you do to him?"

"It's best you don't know." Tsubaki-san replied with a wink. _Something tells me I should never anger the twins_

"Good morning." Ukyo-san came with a basket full of laundry "Ayaka if you don't mind could I ask for your help?"

I nodded. I was outside on the roof and succesfully hung the bed sheets to dry "The weather is great." I enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the gentle breezes "A nice way to start the morning."

"That's right." Juli agreed then he changed his expression and tone "Still that ninth son Subaru is the worst!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you for worrying about me." I said with a proper smile this time. Maybe someday Subaru-san will see me as a member of the family.

* * *

I just arrived home when the house phone rang so I went to answer it

"Hello"

"Hello is that you Ayaka?" It was Ukyo-san

"Yes. I just got back from school. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing serious. I'm sorry to ask you this after you just returned but I need a favor."

"Okay what is it?"

"It's embarrassing but earlier this morning, I left the documents needed for my work. I would really appreciate it if you were able to bring it to my office."

"I'll deliver it as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I'll send you the directions by email."

I looked and found a file of documents on the sofa hidden by a cushion. I checked to make sure everything was in order and carefully put the file in my school satchel. Making use of the map on my phone I made it to the law firm without any trouble.

"Ukyo-san should be here somewhere...Ah there he is." I was going to call him but I stopped; he was with a woman most likely a client and they were having a conversation.

"Then I'm counting on you in the court tomorrow."

"Yes I'm counting on you as well. If you have any inquiries or concerns before tomorrow, please feel free to contact me on my mobile phone anytime."

"Thank you very much. It is very reassuring if you say that."

"No it's a given that clients will feel uneasy before a court trial. Let's work hard tomorrow."

"Yes. Then till next time."

"Please take care."

I was left impressed by Ukyo-san in work mode. He was not so different from how he acts at home but here he has the mannerism of a professional. Then I remembered the reason why I was here "Ukyo-san!" I called him

"Ayaka-san, you've already arrived?"

"Yes I didn't want to disturb you in the middle of your conversation." I retrieved the documents from my satchel "Here you are."

"Ah thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"No it's nothing. It was amazing."

'What is?"

"It's not your job to watch out for your client so when I saw you with that woman, I thought it was amazing."

"A lawyer is a consultant under the service industry."

"That being said I could see that the client really trusted you. It's because you're so reliable."

"No well..." Ukyo-san took a minute adjusted his glasses "Lawyers are required to be trustworthy, that's the most important thing. Whatever the client is troubled about, to determine what they should do, being trusted by them you have to help them no matter what their story is. However trust is not something easily obtained."

For someone who is serious like Ukyo-san, a lawyer makes the perfect occupation.

"What is a lawyer? I know that lawyers make testimonials in court and question witnesses."

He nodded in understanding "Well that is the general image to the public. Actually there is a wide range of documents because of this there are also many arrangements and requests to meet. That way important and essential points can be collected. It is a modest job."

"Ukyo-san why did you become a lawyer?"

"Because it's a stable profession to be in."

 _That's so frank._ "But I heard that the judicial test is really difficult so a man or woman who can pass it is amazing in my eyes."

"I won't deny that. However passing the test is not a goal, it is the start. Whether it is amazing or not should be evaluated by how much experience a lawyer has."

I nodded

"Well then I still have some work to do. Thank you very much for today."

"You're welcome. Do your best at work."

"Yes." He started to leave then he stopped "I almost forgot. What do you want as a thank you? Please think about it."

"Is it really okay?"

"Of course. We're going to become family soon so please don't refrain yourself okay?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

In the blink of an eye it was already the middle of October and soon, on November 29th my Papa and Miwa-san will be married and I will officially become a member of the Asahina family. On my way home I decided to stop at the dual book and video store. I bought some new cookbooks and novels. As I browsed through the DVD section to see if there is anything I want to rent for the upcoming weekend, I saw a boy looking through the action section.

 _Could it be?_ "Fuuto-kun?" It was him. He was wearing yellow tinted glasses.

"Don't my name so loudly idiot woman!" he angrily whispered "What are you going to do if the other customers find out?"

"Sorry." I lowered my voice "I haven't seen you in a while." _I almost forgot that he is a celebrity._

"Seriously..."

I noticed the stack of DVDs in his hands "Do you like watching movies?"

"It's for work."

"I see. Wait Fuuto-kun are you going to appear in a movie?"

"Hey idiot!"

 _Uh-oh I raised my voice._ It was loud enough to catch the attention of two high school girls. They started whispering and questioning if it was the real Fuuto-kun present.

"Here take responsibility and rent these out for me. I'll be waiting at home." He dumped the DVDs on me then left in a rush.

I messed up; I'm lucky I had enough money to pay for everything. Despite the unexpected load of items I made it home safely.

"I'm home."

"Oh Aya welcome back" Juli greeted me and climbed onto my shoulder "You rented out all of those movies?"

"No actually these are Fuuto-kun's"

"What?!" Juli shouted his fur standing on edge "Did that brat force you?!"

"No. It was my fault for nearly exposing him to the public."

Juli clicked his tongue "He better be grateful."

We went upstairs and met Fuuto-kun by the elevator.

"Too slow!" he said when he noticed me "How long does it take to rent out DVDs?"

"I bought books too." I replied while Juli hissed "Anyway I'm sorry about what happened at the store."

"You're completely wrong if you think just apologizing will satisfy me." he walked up to me and whispered in my ear "I'll give you a punishment. In your room."

"Eh?"

* * *

How did things come to this? Well it was my fault and chances are he will not leave me alone unless I do this.

"No Aya! You can't let him in your room!" Juli told me

"I don't want to. But I don't want our relationship to be on bad terms."

"What are you doing? Hurry up."

"Ah yes." I unlocked the door

"Huh, you're pretty obedient." _What's that supposed to mean_

Fortunately I have a good habit of always keeping my room clean in case I have company. I feel uneasy about letting a boy into my room but he is going to be my little brother next month so it should be fine. Fuuto-kun sat on my bed causing Juli to hiss.

"You know, that thing is in the way." he pointed at Juli "Put it away. What if it scratches my face?"

 _Well he has a point. To celebrities their appearance is important especially the face. I did not want to have to do this but..._

"Hey Aya! Let me out! You shouldn't be alone without me!" I locked him in my satchel

"I'm so sorry Juli." I said clasping my hands together "It's just for a while. Please forgive me." I rose up and noticed Fuuto-kun pulling my curtains in.

"You really are obedient. Not a bad quality to have. It'll be fun to torment you." The way he said really makes me feel uneasy. I braced myself as he came over and held my hand

"Won't you do something for me?"

He said punishment but it turns out he wanted to watch the movies he rented. Well I guess I can relax knowing he is not angry at me anymore. The movie we were watching had the crime genre. I never watched these kind of movies before

"Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Mind if I move closer to your side? I can't see well from here."

"Okay, I guess."

 _Wait, you're too close! He's doing this on purpose no doubt! No, I can't this bother me! I should just focus on the movie! I ave to admit, it's surprising. I'm sitting next to Fuuto-kun who belonged on the other side of the TV._

"I gotta say, that was amazing. Hey did you see that part?"

"The protagonist sleeping? What about it?"

"What, you don't get it? That's the problem with you unwashed masses. Putting on a casual performance like that is the hardest part off it all." I never thought about it that way "Scenes where all you're doing is walking or sitting; those are the parts where you see how good someone is. Because simple actions can't be faked." Fuuto-kun then looked a bit sad "I mean I'm not even close to that yet." Then he straightened himself with determination But I hope that someday, I'll be able to put on a performance like that."

So Fuuto-kun's goal is to become an actor. He is really serious about obtaining that goal.

"I don't want people to say that idols can't act. I don't want to compromise."

"You're incredible." I told him

"Huh?! Are you making fun of me?!"

I shook my head in reply "You decided on what you want to do in future and you are working hard to make that dream come true. That is something I will never make fun of." He went quiet so I continued "I thought of things I wanted to do in the future. I haven't decided yet but when I do, I'll learn from your example and give it my all. I won't compromise."

"You're really are stupid, you know that." Fuuto-kun said but there was no mockery in his tone "Here I was thinking of letting you off the hook after this but you had to go and say that." he put his hand to my cheek making me tense up then he leaned towards me

"Why didn't I notice this before? You're cute."

 _What is he saying? What's with that look?_

"Do you mind if I call you 'Nee-san' from now on?"

"Y-yes. That's fine." I removed his hand and was going to distance myself but his other hand was wrapped around my lower back

"Then I'll do that Nee-san." He pulled me back

"Hey wait!" He started leaning towards my face "Fuuto-kun!" I was going to push him away when the doorbell rang

"Hey are you there?" It was Yusuke-kun. I'm saved. "It's about career counseling session." That's right career counseling is coming up soon for us secon-years. I was going to answer but Fuuto-kun covered my mouth

"Don't say anything."

 _Are you taking me hostage?! I heard the door pull in. Oh yeah, I didn't close the door properly_

"Uh,um, I'm coming in." _Please do! Fuuto-kun's grip has gotten stronger!_ "I'm just gonna come in!" Yusuke-kun peered in "Hey , you not here?"

"Aw man, talk about totally barging in on us." Fuuto-kun complained

I was finally released and then noticed Yusuke-kun's shocking reaction

"F-Fuuto what the hell are you doing?"

"No gentleman would ask that. Right Nee-san?"

"We were only watching a movie!" I quickly explained "Nothing else happened!"

Yusuke-kun was not appeased and pulled Fuuto-kun off the bed

"You little..!"

'Let go! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Shut up! I swear, you've gogt to be watched 24/7!"

Yusuke-kun proceeded to drag Fuuto-kun out of my room.

"Okay then see you later." he waved "Let's have fun together some other time."

"I told you to shut up!" Yusuke-kun gagged him with his hand

* * *

What an afternoon. First that situation with Fuuto-kun, an apparent misunderstanding with Yusuke-kun and now Juli getting mad at me forcing me to put him outside so he can calm down. I should get dinner ready.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Iori-san."

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"W-well the afternoon was a little bad. But please don't worry! I'm okay."

"I bought this for you." he pulled from his pocket a pink flower hairpiece

"For me?"

"Yes I thought it would suit you."

"Thank you." _It was nice of Iori-san to think of me._

"I'm glad you're smiling again. By the way, my school festival is coming soon."

"It is?"

"If you have time, I would like to invite you to come visit Bright Centrair."

"Yes, I would love to."

"Thank you. I will notify you of further details and give you your ticket." he said

"Okay I understand."

I will be going to visit Iori-san's school soon. This is great, I have something fun to look forward to in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost the end of October and soon time for career counseling. After giving some thought and doing research I put down the names of universities I wanted to go to.

"It's no good. I can't decide."

Are you having trouble picking the schools you want to go to?" I asked and got a shocked face in return

"Oh it's just you. Wh-What about you? Do you know?"

"Yes, more or less." I admitted

"So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you whose name I should put down here." I pointed to the box where it is required to fill in the guardian's signature

"Come to think of it, your old man's been overseas for work this whole time, huh?"

I nodded "He said he won't be able to make it back until the wedding next month."

"Oh right. His wedding to our mother is next month already."

"It has been a long time since I've seen him so thinking about next month really excites me."

"Well, it's kind of the same thing for us. For now write down Masa-nii's name."

"I can?"

"Of course. Our parents are going to get married and once they do, we'll be family. Don't be shy about it."

Come to think of it, Masaomi-san, Ukyo-san and Kaname-san have said the same thing. They are all right, I should not restrain myself anymore. The Asahina brothers have been helping me in different ways so I should accept it and be grateful.

"Okay. Thank you Yusuke-kun."

"I-It's no big deal"

"No, I'm really happy. I'll see you later at home."

"S-sure."

Later that evening Masaomi-san came home from the hospital having stayed for about two days. I told him about the upcoming career counseling and asked for his signature.

"There that should do it."

"Thank you. I hope it's not too much since you've been busy lately."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask me okay?"

I nodded "Thank you."

After Masaomi-san left I looked at the application with pride and happiness.

"What's this?" Juli came to my side to look at the form "Are parent-teacher conferences that fun to have?"

"No...it's just that it has been a long time since I've had family come to my school."

"Aya..."

* * *

The next day it was mine and Yusuke-kun's turn. We sat with our homeroom teacher Ms Kishida waiting for Masaomi-san to arrive. Then the door opened

"Hello. Thank you for looking after my unworthy little brother and adorable little sister." It was Kaname-san who was dressed formally though he left his shirt unbuttoned at the top exposing a bit of his chest.

"Kana-nii?! Why?!"

"Masa-nii got called away for an emergency and I just happened to be free so he asked me to fill in for him."

That's too bad. But at least someone showed up to fulfill the guardian role

"S0 why are we doing this meeting with the four of us here?"

"Now, now don't be so uptight. Right "

"Y-Yes."

Kaname-san took my application form first and gave it a read through "Imouto-chan, your top choice is the college that Suba-chan attends?"

"Yes."

"Could it be because Suba-chan is there? If that's the case I'll cry."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's because Meiji is close to home."

"And Yu-chan, your list of preferred colleges is blank. You're not going to college?"

Judging from his reaction, he still has not yet made a decision. Yusuke-kun glanced at me for a minute then looked down on his desk

"I-I want to go there too."

"What? Where?"

He jumped out of his seat "I told you! I'm going to the same college too!" he declared surprising all of us

We finished our session early

"So Yusuke-kun you really want to go to Meiji?"

"Y-yes. I decided so I'll do it."

"Though" Kaname-san held up our credit reports "Imouto-chan has more of a chance compared to you."

Yusuke-kun flinched but straightened up "Shut up! I will definitely get in there!"

"Then since we have the same goal let's study together."

"Eh?"

"When I can, I help Wataru-chan with his homework. We never did it before so is it okay?"

Yusuke-kun said nothing though his face was red but he then nodded. That's great.

"Hey imouto-chan," Kaname-san came to my left "If you ever need help with your studies, come see me. Yes, I can teach you a lot of things."

"No you won't! Besides your teaching method is too confusing!"

Maybe I should turn to Ukyo-san for help.

* * *

A week later Bright Centrair's school festival had started. I decided to dress up a little not too formal but not too casual and asked Louis to style my hair. True to its' name and reputation it was a prestigious school with an atmosphere undoubtedly different from a regular school like Hinode High. I went to the main entrance and gave Iori-san a call.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hello Iori-san, it's Ayaka. I have just arrived at the main entrance."

"Okay wait for me, I'll come pick you up."

"Okay."

"Sorry for the wait."

"Thank you for inviting me. Is your job going to be all right?"

"Don't worry I took some time off so I could take you around."

"Really?"

He nodded "Since I am the one who invited you I won't let you be by yourself. That's why don't hold back."

I nodded in reply

"Oh that's right. Ayaka-chan did you bring the invitation card I gave you?"

"Yes" I brought it out from my purse pocket

"That's good. If you don't have that then you can't enter, even if you're the student's family member."

The security here is really strict. Since this is such a prominent school, many problems may occur if they don't go that far, I guess.

"Well then let's go. First I'll take you to the chapel."

* * *

I enjoyed the tour, my favorite place had to be the chapel because the interior and decorations were classical and sparkling. Everything about the school was so neat and tidy; Iori-san is really lucky to be studying in such a wonderful environment. However the glares I received from passerby females students left me uneasy.

"Who is that?"

"She can't be a student from here. Probably from some low-rank regular school."

"Is she Asahina-senpai's girlfriend?"

"No way!"

 _'I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his little sister!'_ Well, I would like to say that but until the wedding, it is not official.

"I'm sorry." I snapped myself out of my thoughts when Iori-san spoke up "I thought it might be weird if I said something as well so I kept quiet but…It's hard to walk around isn't it?"

"Oh no it's not your fault. Please don't apologize."

"No, I'm fine. But I thought it would be impolite if someone said something to you because of that."

 _Unfortunately I've been hearing impolite words and receiving soul piercing glares. But…_ "It's best just to ignore it. Besides the school festival comes once a year. We should enjoy it right?"

Iori-san smiled gently "You're right."

"By the way what is your class doing?"

"We're doing a café. It also comes with a service where you can put on Bright Centrair's uniform and then take a picture together with your favorite waiter."

"Wow that sounds interesting."

"Do you want to go take a look?"

"Yes."

We came to Iori-san's class. After measuring me, they found a uniform to fit my size along with socks and indoor shoes. Bright Centrair's uniform looked so classy, I hope I can pull off the look. I carefully undressed.

"How is it? Did you finish changing?" A girl asked me

"I'm almost done." I said as I buttoned the blazer, all that's left to put on the tie

"You don't have to rush. If it's alright with you can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"What kind of relationship do you have with Asahina-kun?"

 _I thought so…_ "I'm his sister or I will be soon, His mother is marrying my Papa later this month."

"Oh…I thought for sure you were his girlfriend." _You and every girl we have met, at least you were nice to me._ "Even so, it was a real surprise to see Asahina-kun bring a girl to the school festival. He doesn't really get involved with people. Despite his popularity with girls in and outside the school, he has never accept an invitation from them."

I figured Iori-san was popular what with his looks, intelligence and athleticism but he really is reclusive.

"Sorry" the girl spoke up "I probably said something strange. Asahina-kun is a good person and he does help out."

"That's all right."

"You finished changing right? I'll go call Asahina-kun over then."

"Okay." I made a quick check to see that the uniform was on right and that my hair was not messy. Feeling confident I stepped outside. Iori-san was already here to greet me.

"It really suits you."

"Thank you very much."

"The photo booth is this way."

We waited for a couple to have their picture taken then it was our turn.

"Okay then stand next to each other."

I did what I was told then Iori-san gave a small laughter like he was slightly trouble and put his arm around his shoulder.

"..Is this okay?" He asked wanting to make sure I was not uncomfortable.

"Yes." I never felt comfortable around Iori-san.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. It's okay."

"Looks good…Alright, I'm going to take it."

Iori-san immediately retrieved the photo "Here it's a picture taken by an amateur so don't expect too much."

"It's okay thank you very much."

The picture came out nicely. Wearing the same uniform as Iori-san; I'm a little embarrassed but I'm also happy. I will hang this up in my room.

"I have to help out with the café after this. What will you be doing?"

I took a moment to check the time on my phone "I still have time before I should go home and make dinner. I want to try your café's menu."

"Okay. This way."

I was escorted to my seat and received a menu. I placed the order for just two cream puffs and a cup of milk tea since I did not want to spoil my dinner too much. Iori-san looks the same serving as a waiter here as he did at Joie Cafe. I guess the only difference is that he is at school. Despite a few problems, I am glad I came to his school festival.


	15. Chapter 15

It was already late at night with a full moon shining brightly outside. Yusuke-kun and I were pulling a final late night session for a test so I came downstairs to make us two cups of tea.

"Oh? I had no idea you were awake." I turned around to see Ukyo-san "Studying?"

"Yes, Yusuke-kun and I have a test tomorrow so I'm making some tea to keep us up for just a while longer."

"I see. Carry on."

I nodded and poured the tea into the cups

"It brings back memories, I remember doing such things myself."

I felt something large and warm placed on my back. It was Ukyo-san's beige jacket.

"But above all else, the most important thing is to watch your health. The wedding is coming up soon so you mustn't catch a cold."

"Yes, thank you."

Suddenly there was the sound of tapping on the surface coming towards the kitchen. I turned to see a young woman. She had long auburn hair and wore a mature red dress partly covered by a stylish black jacket with stocking and high heels. She wore pearl necklace and earrings and had a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips. She opened her eyelids to reveal green eyes and smiled at us. She is really pretty, I wonder if she's a relative or even someone's girlfriend. In a flash I was enveloped in a hug by the woman. It really caught me off guard and I was really nervous. She had a nice scent though.

"I've been dying to meet you."

I heard Ukyo-san let out a sigh but I did nothing because I was still shocked. The woman eventually released me.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm the fourth son of the Asahina family."

"Y-yes it's nice to meet you. Huh? Fourth...son?"

"Despite his looks Hikaru is a man through and through. He is our brother."

"A-A man?!" I was shocked yet I managed to not shout at the top of my lungs. _This beautiful lady is a man?! And on top of that my future older brother!_

"I look forward to getting to know you, imouto-san." He extended his hand

"Y-Yes likewise." I replied and took his hand allowing a proper handshake

The fourth son Hikaru; I do not know what to say about him. I guess...he is unique.

"I swear, what is the meaning of this? Showing up so late at night, when did you return to Japan?"

"Oh, did you miss me that badly?"

That explains it. Hikaru-san is the second to last brother I've met; that leaves only one. Maybe he is living abroad or is still in Japan but in another prefecture.

"The truth is I was asked to do a favor." he handed over a bag to me "To deliver this to you."

I peered inside to see a large pink box and a small box. "These are?"

"A package sent with love." He replied and winked

After Hikaru-san left and I finished mine and Yusuke's study session; I went back to my room to discover what was in the box. I first pulled out the pink box and opened the cover. There it was before my eyes: an elegant light pink short-sleeved dress with a white rose hairpiece, a silver heart shaped necklace and matching earrings. In the small box was a pair of silver kitten heels. I picked the note and read it.

'I picked this out with Rintarou. Thank you for giving me the joy of picking out a dress for a daughter.'

 _Miwa-san...Thank you._ This is the best present I could ever receive from something. I really can't wait after all for the wedding.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and opened the curtains blinds. It was bright and sunny. Today is the finally the day: the day of the wedding; the special day where I officially join the Asahina family.

I heard a light knock at the door and went to open it. Outside was Louis-san

"Morning Aya-chan."

"Good morning Louis-san. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping...to do your hair." He brushed his hand gently against my hair "You'll be... wearing a dress today. In that case, you should do...your makeup to match too...okay?" He said and smiled "Would you mind...if I do it?"

"Yes! Of course!" Today is a special day and I want to look my very best.

After I had my breakfast and shower, I sat down on a chair and was ready for Louis-san to do his work. My hair was brushed, combed and curled with the curling iron and the white rose hairpiece aptly applied in my hair. For makeup, Louis-san applied a light blush on my cheeks and light pink lipstick on my lips.

I took a taxi and made it to the venue which was at a first-class hotel. The first thing I had to do was to go see Papa and Miwa-san so I headed to the dressing room. I knocked on the door, composed myself and went inside. Papa and Miwa-san were talking with Eri's parents.

"Wow"

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"Congratulations. I wish you two all the best and have a happy future."

"Oh my, Oh my. Girls really are such a joy."

"Ayaka, you look beautiful."

"Thank you very much for this dress."

"It's very cute. I'm glad we settled on this one after all. Right?"

Papa nodded "Yeah, you look pretty."

"Miwa-san and Auntie look very pretty too."

"Thank you."

"Please! Miwa-san? From now on, I'd like you to call me Mama."

"Yes."

"Now, now there's no need to rush." Uncle said

"That's true you can't expect that to change overnight."

"You two have a point. I'm looking forward to a happy life together. I hope you are too."

"Yes!"

* * *

I left the room. I should go meet up with everyone, they must have arrived by now.

"Miwa-san really is a wonderful person and Papa looks so happy."

"It'd be nice if that mother keep tabs on those wolves she calls sons." Juli complained

I kept walking through the hallway and came to a slightly open door. I believe that leads to the hotel chapel where the ceremony take place and the reception will be held in the garden. I peered inside wondering if someone came in. At the altar I saw a tall figure. It was a well-dressed man with orange hair. I pushed the door a bit more which made a creak getting the man's attention. As he walked towards I got a better look at his face. He looks very familiar

"Can I help you with something?"he asked with a cold tone in his voice "Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here."

I want to explain but then,

"Ayaka?" I turned around to see Eri "It really is you. Tomoya let the others know."

"Yes."

Eri had her hair styled in a bun and wore a light blue dress with matching heels and carried a white purse.

"Wow you look so pretty."

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Like I said what are you doing? Family members are allowed here."

"What's that tone?" Eri stepped forward "I don't mind but Ayaka's going to your family. You shouldn't be so rude."

The man looked more confused than irritated

"Hey there!"

I looked to see the rest of my future brothers. Everyone with the exception of Hikaru were dressed in fine black tuxedos and pants. They all looked amazing, Hikaru also looked nice in that dark crimson dress. I felt embarrassed from receiving the number of compliments they gave me.

"Hey!

"Oh there's a Natsume here." Tsubaki-san said referring to the man behind us

"More like, you guys did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Is the cat out of the bag?"

"What's going on here? Explain."

"I'd like an explanation too please." I said

Tsubaki-san walked and put his arm around the man who was wearing a frown and Azusa-san followed "This is Natsume; he's mine and Azusa's little brother."

"Your little brother?" Eri asked "Then that means"

"Yes we're triplets." _Triplets?!_ "Yeah, me and Azusa are identical twins. Natsume's a fraternal brother from a separate egg."

I understand now. That's why Natsume-san looks familiar. He has the same facial feature, even the beauty mark though it is on his chin

"Now you've met everyone." I heard Kaname-san say as everyone else joined in.

"The brothers are completed!" Wataru-chan said with pride

"Even though I heard and seen it this is really something." said Tomoya with Eri nodding in agreement

This is really amazing, I know that I should not be so shocked anymore but I cannot help it. As of today I am officially joining this large, amazing family.


	16. Chapter 16

After an awe-inspiring and beautiful wedding ceremony, Eri and I sat together in the hallway while preparations for the reception were underway.

"That was an amazing ceremony."

"Yes, I was so touched by it."

"Hey you two, it's still too early to adore these things. Getting married is out of the question." Juli said

"That's not what we meant."

Just then Natsume-san walked by but he noticed us

"Natsume-san."

"Hey, it's Ayaka right?" he asked so I nodded "I'm sorry about earlier." He pulled out a card from his pocket "Sorry it's my business card, but here's my contact information. Since I don't live with everyone, if anything comes up that bothers you, let me know."

I accepted the card "Thank you."

"Let's see." Eri got up and looked at the card "Ayaka, look at this" she pointed the name of a familiar game company we know and love

"Natsume-san you work at our favorite video game company?"

"You two play video games?"

"Yes. Though between us Ayaka is the better video gamer."

"We like RPGs, Action-Adventure and rhythm video games. I'm a fan of the Zombie Hazard series."

"You've played that game?"

"Yes I love it. The latest installment was amazing."

"It is interesting, I had to ask Ayaka for advice whenever I was stuck."

"We've pulled off a number of long night playing it."

"At least we remembered to do our homework before that or else we'll be trouble." Eri said and we laughed together at our fondest memories

Natsume-san smiled, his face brightened up compared to before "If you've beaten even the latest installment you're pretty good. It makes me happy to hear things like that. Thanks for that. Then Ayaka would you like samples of the latest games and stuff like this"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah it'd be no problem."

"Thank you!" I am so happy, this is a rare chance so I should take it

"When you've tested them, let me know about your review." Eri requested which I gave a nod to.

"Hey" Natsume-san got our attention "This might sound like an odd question but how's Subaru been doing lately?"

"Subaru-san? Well he's always healthy and working hard at basketball. Did something happen?"

"I heard he's not doing well in his games. He was dropped from the lineup and it looks like he hasn't been able to focus."

"He can't focus? Something serious must have happened."

"Since you've been living with him, did you notice anything?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry. I did not notice and Subaru-san hasn't said anything. He does not talk about himself much."

"I see." A cellphone rang which turned out to be Natsume-san's "I've got to take this. Sorry for asking a weird question."

"It's all right." I said so Natsume-san walked away. For the serious hardworking Subaru-san to lose focus in his game, what could have happened? I thought carefully then the answer came to me. It must have been that situation after his birthday party.

"Ayaka? What's wrong?"

"Well…" I hesitated but forced myself to speak "I figured out what's wrong with Subaru-san"

"Really? What is it?"

I was unsure if I should tell Eri all the details but I should not worry her. Plus today is Papa and Miwa-san's special day, it cannot be spoiled "There was a small incident after his birthday party involving me. But it wasn't his fault and I was not hurt, he and the older brothers had a drinking party and he was drunk."

Eri frowned, I knew she was thinking that something lewd happened between us. I just hoped she does not consider confronting Subaru-san making him kneel as she gives him a fierce scolding.

"Ayaka…you've forgiven him right?" she asked and I nodded "But the one in question feels guilty. So when you get the chance you should talk with him and clear the air." She smiled reassuringly "That way everything will be resolved."

"You're right, thank you Eri." Yes now is the best time to do it, the sooner the better. "The reception should be starting soon. Let's go."

"Yes"

* * *

Everyone went outside into the beautiful gardens for the reception. The tables, chairs and silverware were set up perfectly. There was an assortment of food, desserts, wine and punch. We sat down and watched the opening remarks, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's wonderful musical performance and Papa and Miwa-san cutting the wedding cake. Soon we were allowed to walk and mingle. With my camera I took shots of my Papa and my new Mama, along with some of my new brothers and Eri's family. I took a break to drink a cup of punch then to decide what I should eat first.

"Hey" I turned around to see Subaru-san "Can we talk a little?"

We went to a gazebo that was far away from the crowds. It was perfect to get some privacy. I waited to listen to Subaru-san but he did not say anything. The atmosphere was quiet. I breathed in and out to calm myself and gather the thoughts I wanted to say.

"About my birthday-"

"Subaru-san, I don't hate you!" I said cutting in. He looked surprised but I continued quietly "What happened that night was just an accident. I'm not bothered by it and I don't blame you at all. So please don't worry about it anymore."

"Oh…No let me apologize properly. I'm sorry. I've never thought that you were a pain. Please believe me."

 _So that means…Subaru-san thought of me as a member of the family all along._ "I do."

"Th-Then…" Subaru-san and with a small wave he left.

I am so glad we sorted this out so we do not have anymore misunderstandings. Feeling relieved, I went back to the party. Apparently I was in time for a famous tradition. It was time for the bride to toss the bouquet, whoever catches it is destined to be the next bride in the future. A lot of women were present and eagerly waiting as Miwa-san stood from the balcony with the bouquet in hand.

"Then, here I go!" she turned around and then tossed it

 _I wonder who's going to get it?_ Just as I was thinking about, like it was a miracle, the bouquet ended up in my hands

"Eh? Eh?!" I was so shocked that I got it as everyone applauded. I looked towards Miwa-san who winked as if she wanted me to have the honor of receiving her bouquet.

"Congratulations! It's settled, you're the next bride. Maybe I should make a reservation"

I turned around to see all the Asahina brothers

"Tsubaki let's leave that sort of thing for another time." Said Azusa-san

"What? Another time? Like when?"

"Okay now, leave it at that for today." said Kaname-san

"Well then" Masaomi-san cleared his throat "Allow us say to say this formally once again"

"We apologize for doing it in this setting" Ukyo-san joined in

"But it's because were in this setting right?" Hikaru-san chimed in

"This is a little embarrassing but" Yusuke-san spoke

"This is how we feel." Iori-san concluded for him

"Ready! Set!" said Wataru-chan

"Welcome to the Asahina family!" everyone said it in perfect unison

"…Thank you very much." I bowed then got back up "My brothers!" I smiled the biggest smile I could muster

A little later we all gathered together for the family portrait. This is the best day ever. This is not the end though, it's just the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

"Aya, what's wrong? You've been looking serious for a while." Juli asked me as I got dressed

"It has been two days since the wedding right?"

"Yes"

"I officially became a member of the Asahina family right?"

"Yes."

"So I should really address my new brothers differently. Now that we're a family I should lose the formalities to an extent. This is the case with my older brothers."

"I see. That's easy, for starters call the third son Kaname Perverted Monk and the fifth son Tsubaki Annoying Guy."

"Those are insults. Starting today I'll put it into practice."

Also Ukyo-san's birthday is soon. I should get him a present. I'll go to the mall for ideas

* * *

I got my apron on as I heard Ukyo-san coming downstairs

"Good morning Ayaka-san."

"Good morning...Ukyo-niisan."

"Eh?" He looked surprised

"What should we make today?"

"Well..." He adjusted his glasses "Sandwiches should be good."

That wasn't the reaction that I was expecting.

"Good morning" Kaname-san came down

"Good morning Kaname-niisan."

"Oh?" Kaname-san raised an eyebrow looking amused "Just call me Onii-chan, imouto-chan."

"Then...Kaname-oniichan."

"That was good. One more time."

"Kaname-oniichan." He hummed happily

"Hold it right there!" Tsubaki-san came downstairs "Kaname that's unfair! Getting ahead of me! Me too Ayaka, call me Oniichan!"

"Tsubaki-oniichan."

"Again!"

I hope I am not stuck like this for the rest of the morning. Fortunately Azusa-san can around and calmed Tsubaki-san down. I proceeded to do the same thing with everyone else; Masaomi-san and Louis-san did not mind but Subaru-san looked a little -san and Iori-san were pretty much neutral. How puzzling, I thought everyone would be delighted.

* * *

I went to the mall while thinking about what to get for Ukyo-san's birthday. Maybe he would like a new tie for work. I went to the men's section and found the section for ties.

"Maybe this one" I held a blue tie before turning to a gold one with black diamond patterns "Or maybe this one." This would be easier if the man in question was here but I wanted to surprise him.

"Oh my what's a little girl doing here?" Someone whispered in my ear so I turned around

"Hikaru-san!"

"It has been a while imouto-san. What a coincidence. So what are you doing?"

"Ukyo-san's birthday is coming up so I wanted to surprise him with a present."

"A present for huh? Well then I'll help you out."

"Thank you."

"However, you should do something for me first."He grabbed my hand "This way!" He dragged me away to the women's apparel section

"And your favor is?"

"You're perfect for this. I need a high school girl and her opinion on fashion. It's the image I need for work."

"Your work?"

"Ah I didn't tell you did I? I'm a novelist."

"A novelist?"

"Yes, I write criminal novels."

"So the reason you dress as a woman is because you want to know how it feels to be one for your novels?"

"You can say that. But the truth is girls have an amazing power that guys will say all sorts of things around and to them. My aim is realism for my novels so I learned how to become a girl to do research. Louis has also been a big help as well."

 _Wow, such dedication._ "So that's why you cross-dress"

Hikaru-san frowned "Hey now, you weren't thinking I was a tyranny when we met?"

"No, no, no!" I quickly denied it. There was a small pause before I asked "Um, would it be bad if I considered it a little?"

"Of course. I was born a man and have the heart of one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so long as you understand."

For the rest of the day I was choosing and coordinating outfits. Surprisingly, Hikaru-san bought them for me saying it was thanks for complying with his favor. Around midday we took a break by the food court.

"So how are things are home? I guess it's not easy being the only girl in a house of men."

"It's fine. I have gotten adjusted to everything and properly settled in."

"Really? Are you sure nothing serious has happened?"

"No, nothing to really make a fuss about."

Hikaru-san hummed a bit

"So you were out of the country for a while. Where were you?"

"Italy."

"Eh?! Hikaru-san are you a famous novelist?!"

He chuckled in response "Well I wonder."

"Hey Hikaru-san can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How would you feel if I address you by "Onii-san?"

He cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have officially become a member of the Asahina family so I thought I should address you and the other older brothers less formally. My first attempt ended with mixed results."

"I don't think you have to worry imouto-san."

"Really?"

"Men can be shy. They are just too prideful to admit it most of the time. You don't have to rush either just go at things at your own pace."

"My own pace huh?" I started to understand what Hikaru-san meant. I should take things slowly. "Okay, thank you Hikaru-san."

"You're welcome. Since we have the time, let's exchange numbers. We can keep in touch with each other."

I nodded in response and got out my phone. I have to say, it was pretty fun going shopping with my older brother. Appearances aside, Hikaru-san is unique but he's not so bad.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ukyo-san."

"Thank you Ayaka-san."

"Today you can leave all the cooking to me."

"To you?"

"You always look after everyone so you deserve a break."

Ukyo-san smiled "Thank you very much. But it's all right." He put on his apron "Cooking is a time I can relax. Thanks to you it has become more enjoyable." Hearing him say that brought a smile to my lips. Oh well, I'll bake his cake for him.

We made the usual traditional breakfast as a majority of our brothers came down and gave Ukyo-san birthday greetings. I already made lunches for Yusuke-kun, Iori-san Wataru-chan and myself. I also made extras for Subaru-san and Masaomi-niisan. The eldest brother did not mind me addressing him by that title and I addressed everyone as normal even though Tsubaki-san whined to be called "Onii-chan." again.

After a normal day at school I went to the supermarket and bought a few more ingredients to make Ukyo-san's cake. Yusuke-kun accompanied me too since he avoided having to take supplementary lessons this time.

"You got everything?"

"Yes."

"You're really going to make Kyo-nii's cake?"

I looked to see Yusuke-kun frowning a little. I tugged his arm to get his attention "Don't worry I'll make yours too. I promise."

"I-It's not I asked you to. You don't have to force yoourself."

"I'm not forcing myself. I'm doing it because I want to."

"...T-thanks." He said even though he shifted his gaze. His feelings were fine for me at least.

We successfully made it home and after changing, I got started on making the cake. I was about to put the pan in the oven when I heard someone's returning home but was on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." It was Fuuto-kun "I'll be there next week." He hung up with a sigh "So annoying."

"Welcome home Fuuto-kun."

"I'm home Nee-san." He walked into the kitchen "You were making a cake?"

"Yes, today is Ukyo-san's birthday after all." I put the pan inside and promptly shut the door "Mostly everyone will be here for the dinner party; Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san had a recording and Masaomi-niisan will be staying overnight at the hospital so they can't make it. Hikaru-san said he'll come by."

After I set the timer I stretched my arms and felt a pair of arms encircling around my waist

"Fuuto-kun?"

He leaned on my back "I had such a tiresome day. Hey, can you make me something Nee-san?"

"Don't worry there will plenty of food for the dinner party so wait okay?"

"All right then." He released me only to forcibly turn me around "Well I guess I can settle for something else to give me strength."

"F-Fuuto-kun?"

"Like I'll let you!" I heard Juli screeching. He landed on my head hissing at Fuuto-kun forcing him to back away.

"Nee-san you should do something about him. He's a pest."

"You're the pest you twisted idol! Stay away from Aya!"

Around 7pm, we gathered by the table full of food with the birthday cake in the center. After some joking remarks by Hikaru-san, we wished Ukyo-san a Happy Birthday and started to eat. After I distributed the cake I went to get my gift which I left on the counter

"Ukyo-san this is for you."

"For me?" He asked. I nodded as I handed it to him.

He carefully unwrapped it and found a eyeglasses case

"What a surprise. How did you know I wanted to get a new case?"

"Hikaru-san helped me. He even tried on your glasses and remebered every detail."

"It worries me that Hikaru was involved in this. He's sharp-tounged after all. But never mind, thank you very much Ayaka-san."


	18. Chapter 18

I received another invitation to Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's voice acting event. It was for the latest action game Panzer of the Dead. Yusuke-kun, Eri and I were in the back but got a nice view of the stage. Soon the twins took the stage dressed in the same military outfits their respective characters wore.

"Welcome to the morning session of the announcement event for the new game Panzer of the Dead!"

The fangirls were screaming with delight and excitement

"I'm Tsubaki Asahina and I play the role of Walter Schroif."

"And I'm Azusa Asahina, and I play the role of Michael Wittmanm. I hope you enjoy everything we have prepared for you today"

I made eye contact with Tsubaki-san who gave me a friendly salute with a wink which I smiled at.

"We're going to have a blast today!"

* * *

Without a doubt it was the twins' best event. After the show I got a text inviting us to their dressing room.

"Good job!"

"Job well done." They tapped water bottles for cheers on a job well done

"Come on, you two should toast with us."

"But we're not involved."

"You're our little sister and you're her friend so you both are part of it." Azusa-san held two bottles of tea in his hands "Is tea all right?"

"Yes"

"Thank you."

"So did you have fun?"

"I was super cool wasn't I?" Tsubaki-san asked

I nodded "It was a lot of fun."

"Thanks for inviting me too. Normally I don't attend these events but it was interesting."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"By the way when is it going to be released?" I asked

"I think it's being released next year." said Tsubaki-san "I'll get the details from Natsume since his company is the one making the game."

Speaking of him it has been quite a while since I last saw Natsume-san. He must have been busy with work.

"I know! I'll tell him to send you a disc of the game in development."

"You can do that?"

"Leave it to me." He said and winked

"Let me know about your thoughts after you played it." Eri told so I nodded in reply

"Excuse me but I'm here too." Yusuke-kun spoke up

"Oh, you're still here?" Eri and Tsubaki-san asked irritating Yusuke-kun

"Anyway you two are toasting and all you've got are water and tea?"

"We have the afternoon session coming up."

"Besides we've got an important audition, so no alcohol for us."

"Is it for a new anime?" I asked

"Yeah, it's still top secret so I can't reveal the title but the anime that got us into being voice actors got greenlit to do a new series, and they're holding an audition for the lead role."

'More like just you and not 'us'." Azusa-san said

"I set out to become a voice actor and that influenced you to become one too, so it's the same thing right?"

Doing the same job together, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san are really close.

"The show that led you to become a voice actor..."

"You remember it Yusuke?" Eri asked as we looked at him as he reminisced.

"Oh yeah! That-" He was cut off by Tsubaki-san who quickly covered his mouth

"I told you it's top secret didn't I? You better not talk about it at school or anything until it's announced."

"R-Right."

"I hope you get that lead role."

"Yeah. But even though I don't have any real basis for saying this, I just feel sure about this one."

"When Tsubaki says that, he's never wrong."

"What role are you going for Azusa-san?" Eri asked

"I'm auditioning for the role of hero's rival."

"The two of you costarring as rivals sounds wonderful."

"Right? Once we get the roles, you'll be the first to know, so expect good news." Tsubaki-san said which I agreed to. I'm sure these two will get the roles.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Ayaka-san." Ukyo-san greeted me

"Aya!" Juli greeted me as I walked over to the kitchen and climbed onto my shoulder "Was everything all right? I know Eri was with you but having Yusuke and Tsubaki around you had me worried."

"I'm fine. I had a lot fun at the event."

"Would you mind if I leave things here to you?" Ukyo-san held his apron in his right arm "I have a trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it."

"Yes."

"Incidentally the only one who has eaten is Wataru." Ukyo-san looked at the schedule "Tsubaki and Azusa have work, Iori is attending lectures and Louis is working a late shift so the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out. The others do not appear to have anything going on but no one has called me. Wasn't Yusuke with you?"

"He wanted to buy some study guides at the bookstore so he told me to go ahead of him."

"I see. If he intends to go the same college as you, he will need to put in a certain amount of effort to do so after all. I'm relieved to hear that Yusuke is aware of that in his own way."

Just then my phone rang the alert ringtone.

"It's a text from Fuuto-kun"

"That twisted idol huh?" As Juli would prefer to call him

 _The taping for year-end special is running late, so I'll be staying overnight today. Once I have time let's watch another movie together my adorable Nee-san~._ He ended the text with a heart emoticon which Juli hissed at. My current relationship with Fuuto-kun; how to put it, it's not bad but it's not really good on the level that we can interact on friendly terms like brother and sister. There is the fact that he doesn't give me personal space. Also he is going to be a high school student next year.

'So what did Fuuto say?"

"He said that taping is running late so he'll be staying overnight."

"I see."

Then my phone rang receiving an actual call

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is that you imouto-chan?"

"Ah Kaname-san."

"That depraved monk?!"

"I was planning to have dinner with you tonight but I got stuck having to eat out with a patron."

"Okay, I understand."

"Don't you think that was a little cold? What I really wanted to hear you say was 'Aww!' and"

Our call was cut off as Juli took the phone from my hand and yelled "You damn degenerate monk! Stay in your temple and don't come out!" He hung up. I'm sorry about that Kaname-san. Your ears must be in pain from all that squeaking. The phone rang again "What a persistent guy!"

This time I answered the phone "Hello"

"It's me."

"Masaomi-niisan, what is it?"

"Well, I have a patient who took a sudden turn for the worse so I can't come home."

"But you've been staying at the hospital since yesterday night. Are you sure your health is all right?"

"I appreciate that." I heard the sound of an alarm in the background. "I need to go now." he promptly hung up

"In conclusion, Fuuto-kun, Kaname-san and Masaomi-niisan won't be coming home this evening."

"...But why are they all calling your cell phone? Such calls had always used to come to me..."

Showing a sad expression, Ukyo-san can't be thinking that he is unappreciated.

"Then I will leave the rest to you." He left before I could say anything. I should let him prepare for the trial but I should do something to let him know how important he is.

"I'm back"

"Welcome back Subaru-san."

"So where are the other guys?"

"Mostly everyone is eating out today. I'll get started on dinner, would you like curry?"

"Y-yeah thanks."

In a couple of minutes I presented two plates of curry and rice with two glasses of water. I was taking my time eating while Subaru-san was eating at a quick pace. He drank his glass of water and got up.

"Thanks for the food." He left

"That was fast"

"Restless sort of guy isn't he?"

Subaru-san stopped walking for a minute and turned to face me

"Right now, I've been dropped from the line-up and I'm not in any games, but I will get back in the regular line-up for sure so..." he looked down for a second then directed his gaze back to mine "I want you to come see me play." Subaru-san looked determined before he left

"That's the first time he asked me for anything."

"That guy...does he think of you as..."

"Juli?" I looked at him wondering what was on his mind

"...No, never mind. It's probably best if it was nothing."

* * *

Since Christmas was coming up soon, Joie Cafe started to release their Christmas specials.

"Christmas cake for sale! They're delicious and perfect for parties!" I said as I held fliers for the store "Thank you very much." I said to a man as he took it

I was almost done handing out fliers when "Hey there imouto-san."

"Ah Hikaru-san."

"Handing out fliers in winter while holding a smile, you're such a hard-worker."

"Joie Cafe has started releasing their Christmas specials. Here you are" I handed him a flier

"I'll keep that in mind. I thought I show my face at home."

"Okay then I'll see you there when my shift's over. Will you be staying over for dinner?"

"Yes."

2 hours later my shift was over so I changed clothes and head home to make dinner.

"Hey Ayaka, thanks for the hard work." The manager Mr. Shirogane approached me

"Yes same to you Sir."

"Here you are." He gave me a bag of cream puffs "Think of it as an early Christmas bonus."

"Thank you very much Sir. See you soon."

There's enough cream puffs for everyone. I'll give one to Ukyo-san. I arrived home safely when I saw Ukyo-san by the door

"Ukyo-san I'm home."

"Ayaka-san welcome home. I picked up some groceries for dinner."

The elevator arrived so we stepped inside.

"My manager gave me cream puffs. There's enough for everyone."

"Oh that's nice. That can be dessert."

We arrived at our floor. As we got out;

"You know, Ukyo-san I admire you." He stopped and looked at me "Your job as a lawyer is very demanding and can be stressful. Even so you can still cook everyone's meals and take care of everyone. You're really amazing, everyone would be a loss if you weren't around. So please don't feel that no one appreciates you. Even if they don't put it in words, all our brothers know that Ukyo-san is an important person."

"Ayaka-san..." It was quiet for a moment. Ukyo-san appeared to be contemplating so I kept silent. He finally broke into a smile "...Thank you."

I nodded in approval and we headed downstairs to prepare dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who was reviewed/followed/ favorites this story. Merry Christmas everyone :)**

I arrived home from Joie Café bringing a box of cakes with me. It has been three days I wonder if the Panzer of the Dead disc came in. I checked the mailbox and found a paper bag signed by Natsume-san

"It has arrived." I saw Tsubaki-san walk past me "Oh Tsubaki-san. I got the game, thank you."

He smiled and left without saying a word. But it was not the usually energetic smile or even the occasional teasing smirk. That's odd, did something happen? I heard the door opened and Azusa-san ran up to me.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?"

"He just left" Azusa-san left in a rush before I could ask anything. What's wrong with those two?

* * *

"I'm back."

'Welcome home." Juli replied "What's wrong?"

"I saw Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san downstairs but there was something weird about those two."

"Don't worry about it, those two are always weird. Anyway what's with that parcel? I could tell that you brought cake with you too."

"This is a game that is still in the development stage. I got it from Natsume-san."

"Oh yeah he's those two's little brother. Even though he lives alone, he hasn't shown his face."

"He must be busy."

I wanted to play the game right away but making dinner comes first. Ukyo-san called me telling me that he has to stay at the office for an hour or so. After dinner and keeping a cake for myself and Juli, I popped in the game. I was impressed by the graphics; for a game that was still in development it was amazing. The object of the gameis to survive a battlefield crawling with zombies. For now the best strategy was to switch from tank to tank.

"Follow me Michael! We'll break through the enemy line!"

"All right, Walter! Lead the way!"

Their voice acting is amazing, as expected of the voice acting brothers. Juli hissed due to hearing their voices forcing me to silence him so I can concentrate.

"Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san are really amazing."

"I can't believe I'm being moved by a zombie game." said Juli "So this is the power of professional voice acting game."

* * *

"You almost pulled an all-nighter didn't you?" Eri asked as we went to the canteen to get sandwiches

I yawned a little "Yes it was that good. But I got wiped out in the desert zone so many times. I tried everything I could think of."

"A difficult level huh? Since it's lunch time, why don't you send him a text? He might give you some hints."

"Good idea."

Before eating I sent a text to Natsume-san explaining everything. By the time school was over I checked my phone and saw that Natsume-san replied. He told me to meet at Kazarasaka's Saryo Cafe around 5pm. I decided to go there 10 minutes early to be sure. It was a nice place and had a mature atmosphere. The waiter showed me to my seat and another one brought me a menu and a glass of water. I took a sip of water and relaxed myself. Soon I saw Natsume-san coming in.

"Natsume-san" I called him

"You got here early. Did you wait long?"

"No"

"Wow, that guy is so hot!"

"But it looks like he's meeting with his girlfriend."

I'm getting tired of this pattern. Why is that whenever I'm with one of my older brothers, we're mistaken for a couple?

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"You didn't order anything yet? What would you like?"

I opened the menu "I'll just have Lemon Tea."

"That's all? Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I didn't bring that much with me. But I have enough to pay for your share."

Natsume-san looked surprised for a moment "You...You're thinking of paying for my part too? But I was the one that asked you to come here." He smiled "I'll take your thought for it. I'll pay for this so pick whatever you like."

"But I couldn't"

"Well think of it this way: a high school girl paying for the meal of a grown man, right?"

Oh he has a point "Sorry I was acting cheeky" I apologized

"It's way better than expecting me to pay from the start. But here, let me put up the face of a big brother."

"...All right then, I'll take your word for it."

We placed our orders and waited

"So how are things at home?"

"It's fine. I've gotten pretty used to things."

"That's good to hear."

A waiter brought our cups of hot chocolate.

"So what area are you stuck on?"

"The desert zone. I defeated all the mobs but I didn't gain any levels. Because of that I keep getting wiped out since I can't beat the final boss."

"You've put an awful lot of hours into it. But unless you level up in the previous zone, you cannot beat the desert zone."

"I see" I took notes in my memo pad.

"But if you can't beat it, I'm afraid we'll have to make changes to the desert zone."

"I'm the bench marker?"

"There aren't too many people who'll pour as much energy into games as you do. Making video games is still a business, so we need to be able to count on a certain number of players."

"So that's how it goes"

Natsume-san reached for his phone that was ringing "Azusa?"

 _Azusa-san?_

He answered "Hello? Yeah it's me. Huh? Tsubaki? No I don't know? Has he called? No not really. Got it. If he calls..." apparently Azusa-san hung up before Natsume-san finish his sentence

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Tsubaki didn't come home since yesterday and Azusa seems worried. Do you know anything?"

"Tsubaki-san didn't seem like his usual self and went out early yesterday evening. Azusa-san chased after him though. Do you supposed something happened?"

"Could it be... about that?"

"You have an idea?"

"Well..." he looked hesitant but I had to know, for their sake

"Please tell me."

"Well, the truth is, I heard something at work. It was about an anime show. We're a video game company, but a lot of our projects use voice actors too so we hear all kinds of thing through those channels. It hasn't been officially announced yet so I won't say the title, but a certain anime which is the reason Tsubaki got into voice acting and a new series got green lit for that anime."

"They told me about it. Tsubaki-san said he was auditioning for the lead role."

"That's right. He's popular right now so the producer seemed enthusiastic about it too. But when the cast was announced, the lead had gone to another voice actor. In the end Tsubaki wasn't chosen."

 _What?!_ "Why not?"

"A lot goes into it, like how his voice balances with the other actors."

That explains his expression back then. Tsubaki-san wanted that role so badly; the world of voice acting is harsh. Even if there is a role you want to get, you will not always get it.

"And that's not the end of the story. The voice actor that was chosen to play the lead instead of Tsubaki was Azusa."

"But he was aiming for the role of the lead's rival."

"It's not unusual to win a different role than the one you auditioned for."

"But they are brothers. Azusa-san knows how important that role is to Tsubaki-san. He might turn down the offer."

"I won't say I'm entirely unsympathetic but I question the idea of agonizing over this sort of thing" Natsume-san said and wore a serious expression as he furrowed his eyebrows "He's been chosen so it's job as a professional to live up to those expectations." He has a point, if you're a professional you would your job properly and answer the demands the agency and public expect from you. "But well, just leave them alone. There's nothing big brotherly about guys in their 20s having their teenage little sister worrying about them."

It had already gotten late by the time we left the cafe. The temperature had dropped too so it was really cold but the Christmas lights and decorations were shining so brightly.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"It is dark already, after all. As a big brother, I could hardly abandon my underage little sister."

"Even though it is a week away, the city is in Christmas mode already."

"Yeah. Do you have plans?"

"Not really."

"Whoa, whoa, I don't want hear such lonely words from a high school girl."

"Geez, you didn't have to put it like that!" I complained

"Sorry."

"Then what about you?"

"You must be joking. Christmas is where the toy makers rake in their biggest profits. There's no way I can take time off at a busy time like that."

"So you don't have any plans either. That just shows adults don't have much free time."

He smiled "Touche. Do you always wear your hair down."

"Well I put it up whenever I'm cooking or dong PE."

"I see. Then" He proceeded to put his muffler around my neck and fixed my hair "It's a little early to call it a Christmas present, but I can't do anything for you on the day of so this in lieu of it."

"Is it really okay?" Surely he needs this more than me

I felt his hand stroking my hair "To my poor little sister with no plans from your poor big brother with no plans: Merry Christmas."

"...Thank you Natsume-san."

He patted my head "See you later, can't afford catching a cold during this busy time." He left

I smiled as I held the muffler and watched him, my first present from my new and kind brother.

* * *

As I headed for the door, I saw Azusa-san sitting on the staircase by the tree.

"Azusa-san?"

"Oh Ayaka, welcome home."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just felt like it. I couldn't relax in my room."

"You should head back inside. If you catch a cold it'll affect your throat and your work."

"I don't have any work that would have a problem with that."

"But you got the role for the new anime" _Oh no, I let my tongue slip again!_

"So you heard from Natsume"

"Yes...I'm sorry."

"No, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm planning to turn down that role anyway." So he really is going to do that. "I can't do it"

"...Is that really all right?" I said getting his attention "Even if it is for Tsubaki-san's sake, turning down such an important role is an insult to that person."

He frowned "If you keep mouthing off, I'll get angry. That roles belongs to Tsubaki."

Even if he gets angry, even though Natsume-san said I should leave it alone, I can't keep quiet about this. I can't just stand by and let Azusa-san do something that would hurt both him, Tsubaki and the production team that put in all their efforts for the series.

"It may not have been what you wanted, but you were the one who was chosen Azusa. Being a professional, you must understand the significance of being chosen. You were chosen because they like your voice. I also like your voice. Everyone is looking forward to your performance-"

"That's enough!" he shouted "No matter what anyone says, that's the one role I can't do. I absolutely can't do it." he looked away "So I'm turning it down. I won't do it. Besides once I turn it down the role will be Tsubaki's."

"Even if it worked out somehow, it won't make Tsubaki-san happy. Actually it would just make him feel sad."

Azusa-san turned around "That's not-"

"I wouldn't be happy."

Our attention was turn to the same person in question standing by the doorway

"Tsubaki-san!"

"Tsuubaki"

He sighed as he walked over to us "Aw man. And here I spent the whole night awake thinking about how to talk you into it. I was going to come out at the end and set you straight. My moment in the spotlight;" he looked at me "But it looks like you stole it." He directed his gaze to his little brother and walked over to him so they met eye to eye "Azusa, do it for me."

"What?"

"I don't want it to be anybody else. I'm your number one fan in the whole wide world, so I want to hear it. Will you let me hear that role in your voice Azusa?"

"Tsubaki..."

I kept quiet the whole time letting Tsubaki-san express his feeling. Now all we can do is wait for Azusa-san's response

"All right."

I smiled as they hugged. Azusa-san promising to give his best performance and Tsubaki-san saying that he better or he would not forgive him for giving a half-hearted performance. They pinky-swore and Azusa-san left to report to their manager. I am really glad that things worked out, brothers will clash sometimes but if they take the time to talk and express their feelings they can work things out.

"Hey" I turned to face Tsubaki-san "Come keep me company for my consolation party.

* * *

We took a walk to the park which was empty with no sign of anyone. I watched Tsubaki-san as he looked at the scenery.

"Well to be honest, am I disappointed? Sure. I was the one who first wanted to become a voice actor and I was supposed to have dragged Azusa into it, but somewhere along the way he'd surpassed me." What? "It's always been like this. Azusa's come out on top, no matter what we did. Even though we're supposed to have been born from the same egg... Seriously speaking, Azusa's the better actor. I can see it too. That's why they were right to decide the way they did. It's because I know that..." I saw his hands turn into fists and he shook with frustration "...That I feel disappointed."

This is another side of Tsubaki-san I have never seen. He always left that he was second-best compared to Azusa-san so he felt like he cannot do anything. But that's not true.

"That reminds me" he turned around to look at me "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Earlier you said you liked Azusa's voice. Then what about me?"

"Of course I like your voice too. I may not be the best judge on voice acting but to me it's not about who's better than who. I want you to stay true to yourself Tsubaki-san. There will surely be roles that only you can play so please do your best."

It was all a blur after that. I saw Tsubaki smile a little for a second then the next thing I felt his hands on my arms and I was kissed.

He pulled away leaving me speechless "Sorry. But you know, for a depressed boy to get back on his feet, the thing he needs most is a kiss from a cute girl."

I felt his hands on my back. Then he started to lean in..Wait I can't let him! "Please stop!" I pressed my hands on his chest "Y-you can't!." I looked down "I'll misunderstand."

Tsubaki-san removed his hands but then he whispered in ear. "By the way, it's been bothering me for a while now but isn't this muffler men's wear."

Oh yes I was still wearing Natsume-san's muffler.

He placed his hands on my arms again getting my attention "Not only that, but the design is pretty in line with my tastes too..It kind of ticks me off." he said. I searched but I could not tell what he was thinking. Why did he suddenly kiss me? It may be wishful thinking on my part, but I hope that this does not make an impact in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy New Year! May God bless you and let's make this a great year.**

Celebrating a nice Christmas Eve party and later Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's birthday we closed the Christmas season and welcomed in the New Year. Right now Miwa-san came by so that we go visit the shrine together. She brought me a red and white furisode with black shoes and white socks to wear. She helped me dress me and Louis-san did my hair and makeup as usual.

"Wow you look even better than I thought."

"Yes. Aya-chan…you look pretty."

"Thank you." I cannot remember the last time I was formally dressed for New Year. Maybe when I was a kid. We went downstairs and met the others. Those present were Masaomi-niisan, Ukyo-san, the twins, Subaru-san, Yusuke-kun and Wataru-chan. Kaname-san was currently at his temple, Fuuto-kun was at his agency and Iori-san decided to stay home to study since he was sensitive to the cold. Azusa-san told me that Natsume-san would meet us at the shrine. Ukyo-san said that Hikaru-san would do the same.

* * *

We made it to the Meiji shrine. As expected it was heavily crowded since it was considered to be a great power spot so it took quite a while but we were able to say our prayers.

 _God, my wish for this year is for Papa, Juli, Miwa-san and everyone to be happy and in good health. Also may Iori-san and Fuuto-kun be successful in their entrance examinations and that Yusuke-kun and I be successful in our last year as high school students._

Tsubaki-san pounced on me making my face blush "Ayaka let's go on a date!"

"Hey don't cling on her!" Yusuke-kun yelled

"I'll do it whenever I want to."

"And I'm saying you can't!"

"Now, now. Don't fight." I said but was dragged off by Tsubaki-san much to Yusuke-kun's shock. Nothing much has changed about Tsubaki-san since that night. I guess he has cheered up and is working hard. But still...No forget it. It's New Year's Day after all, I have to make a fresh start. "Tsubaki-san can you slow down now?"

"Yes." He complied allowing me to catch my breath

"Honestly can you not dash off without warning?" Azusa-san followed us "What will you do if Ayaka trips and gets her furisode dirty?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

I looked and by chance I saw Natsume-san walking on the same path "Natsume-san!" I called out and waved my hand getting his attention

"Oh there's Natsume."

"Happy New Year."

"Yeah same to you."

"Happy New Year Natsume-san." I bowed "And Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." he smiled a little

"Will you coming by the house for dinner? I want to give you your birthday present."

"Ayaka got us matching wallets. Bet you're jealous."

"Not really."

"Now that the three of us are here it's time for the main event!"

"Main event?" I asked. I heard Azusa-san and Natusme-san sigh

"To start the New Year, we draw O-mikuji and the one who draws 'Worst Luck' has to buy lunch for the rest. By the way Natsume has lost the game in the last two years." The latter glared at his older brother "You should join in too."

"All right."

After making our offerings we got our respective O-mikuji. I shook the container and pulled out the strip of paper.

"I got Good Luck." I said happily. I looked to see the triplets depressed with a black aura swirling around them

"Great misfortune..."

"Why?"

"It can't be." Tsubaki-san snapped out of his depression "I won't accept this! Let's do this again!"

We tried again.

"Wow, I got Great Luck. Looks like I'm in for a good year." I looked to see the triplets depressed once again "You all got Great Misfortune again?" I hit the bulls-eye since they twitched simultaneously

"It can't be helped. Let's accept defeat."

"No way! One more time!"

"There's no point in doing it again Tsubaki. We're cursed with bad luck for this year."

"As agreed we'll pay for your lunch. Order anything you like."

"Please be merciful Ayaka-sama." Tsubaki-san whined

"Don't worry I'm not a heavy eater anyway. Before heading to the food stalls I want to pick up charms."

* * *

"Yusuke-kun" I called to him as I walked over to the charm shop

"You're buying charms too?"

"Yes. For myself, also for Iori-san and Fuuto-kun to be successful in their examinations." I purchased three academic charms. I looked over to the delivery charm around Yusuke-kun's neck. "Hey, I wanted to ask this for a while."

"Yes?"

"That delivery charm"

"Oh this?" He held it in his hand "This was from Mom. Unlike the older brothers Mom had a difficult delivery with me." She did? It was miraculous enough that she had 13 sons "Dad was worried at the time so he went out and bought this charm. Mom had me without a problem. When I got a little older she gave it to me. It's thanks to this I was born." He smiled a gentle smile "Wearing it makes me feel safe. It's like Dad is watching over me from heaven."

That was a wonderful story. I was really touched.

"It's probably childish of me to think like that."

"No, not at all. Papa told me that Mama was happy that she gave birth to me. She may have died while I was still a baby but I felt her love because I'm alive."

"I see, that's great."

"Do you want to grab lunch together?"

"T-Together?"

I nodded "Because I beat them in a game the triplets will pay for it."

"All right let's go. I'll make Tsuba-nii pay for always making fun of me by emptying his wallet!"

I laughed a bit as I joined him. I was fine just eating yakisoba and a candy apple. Eventually we met with Hikaru-san who received a lot of food because the vendors mistook him for a beautiful woman and Kaname-san who said his temple was on break for the New Year which was odd. Tsubaki-san whispered to me that it is a host temple and they don't work on New Year's because the whole place is a joke.

* * *

On our way home

"Ayaka-chan" Masaomi-niisan spoke to me "I hope the furisode you got from Mom didn't wear you out."

'No it's fine. I haven't dressed in a very long time."

"That's good. Because youlook very cute."

That comment caused me to blush "It's because of the furisode right?

"That's not true...It's because it really suits you."

"Thank you..." My face might have felt warm but I was genuinely happy. "Does everyone visit the shrine for the New Year."

"Well it depends on our schedules but we all do our best to take a break on New Year. That's why, please visit the shrine with us next year."

"Yes."

"Maa-kun, Onee-chan!" Wataru-chan ran up to us "Everyone is going to do a board game without honor."

"Board game without honor?" we asked because neither of us knew that kind of board game

"It's a game where you lose in an instant if you drop your guard. If you lose, a scary man will come to collect your debt and throw you to the underground empire."

"...Wataru. Who is it that bought that game?"

"Tsukkun~!"

"So it was Tsubaki..."

Masaomi-niisan got angry! The first sight of his anger for the New Year!

"Okay, Wataru. Let's play together. We're going to make Tsubaki lose!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll do my best too."

"No, you don't have to play Ayaka."

"I'll be fine."

"Tsukkun also said the winner will have one wish granted."

"Exactly what is he trying to achieve?"

"What is your wish Masaomi-niisan?"

"Mine? Well it's for everyone to be happy this year."

"That's just like you to make that kind of wish."

Coincidentally it is my wish too. May everyone be happy and have a good Year.


	21. Chapter 21

Today is January 3rd, the third day of New Year's celebrations and Wataru-chan's birthday. As promised I would make his chocolate birthday cake. I pulled the curtains over and received a wonderful sight. The whole area was covered in snow. It looked pure and beautiful

"Look Juli, it snowed a lot last night."

"It really did! No wonder today is so cold. On a day like this I want to curl up in a blanket and sleep. I finally understand why some squirrels hibernate."

"You should have been hibernating from the beginning of winter."

"But I can't leave you alone with those wolves. Louis has his work so he can't always be around." Speaking of Louis-san, I learned that he can understand Juli and they formed an alliance for the sole purpose of protecting me. Well I am grateful for their thoughts so I cannot reject the idea. "He and everyone is home today since it is a day off and Wataru-chan's birthday. You can take it easy today."

"I guess so. Just be careful."

"Yes."

After I got dressed I headed downstairs for the usual breakfast preparations

"Good morning Ayaka-san."

"Good morning Ukyo-san. Today is pretty cold and the snow has piled up."

"It sure has. Make sure to stay warm so you don't catch a cold."

"Yes. What should we make today?"

"The usual since it's cold. We cannot afford anyone catching a cold."

* * *

"All right. Now that we're done, let's head outside!" Tsubaki-san declared as he stood up from his seat

"Outside?" I asked, wondering what is he so hyped up about this time

"Well, you saw how the snow's built up right? We've just gotta play outside in it!"

"What's with you?" Fuuto-kun asked "How can you be so excited like a kid?"

"How? Because snow gets me all pumped up that's how!"

"Forget kid, you're a dog. A stupid dog."

"C'mooon Ayaka" he started to cling onto me "Let's play!"

"Hey, quit sticking to her!" Yusuke-kun yelled

"I want to play!" Wataru-chan declared

"I think it is a great idea." Masaomi-niisan spoke "Participation is compulsory."

"I don't really care if no one else wants to come. I'm fine with Ayaka and Azusa."

"Then I'm joining in!" Yusuke-kun declared

"What about you Fuuto-kun?" I asked him

"Sorry Nee-san, I don't participate in stupid events with idiots."

"All right. Let's meet up outside in two hours!"

I put on a dark red coat and added Natsume-san's muffler wrapping it tightly around my neck as I headed downstairs. By chance I saw Subaru-san wearing his tracksuit

"Are you heading out for a jog?" I asked getting his attention

"Yeah."

"Be careful not to slip on ice."

"I will." He shifted his eyes to the right "Um, about what I asked you last year..."

"About coming to see you play when you get back in the line up?" He nodded "I will go. I want to see your basketball playing form."

Subaru-san was surprised "Really?"

"Yes."

"...Thank you." He suddenly pulled me into a hug catching me off guard. I never thought that the stoic but shy Subaru-san could do it. Realizing what he did he pulled back, his face red with embrassment "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." I said letting the whole thing slide since I was not offended. "Take care."

"Yes." he said with a smile and took off. It's not often that I get to him smile so that was a treat.

* * *

Eventually the others showed up; Yusuke-kun opened the sliding door and we stepped out into the chilly and snowy landscape.

"Wow! Everything's all white!" Wataru-chan happily gathered snow in his hand and threw it up

"Ain't it exciting?! Okay, let's get this snowball fight started right away!"

"Wait a minute, there's only five of us."

"Don't worry, the last player should be here soon."

"You didn't..." Azusa-san spoke looking slightly annoyed

"Tsubaki, what's this urgent business you were talking about? And why are you guys gathered here anyway?"

"Natsume-san!" I heard Azusa-san sighed heavily and muttered 'I knew it'

"Natsu-nii!"

"Natsume, let's have a snowball fight!"

Natsume-san looked befuddled before realizing that he was set up by his mischievous older brother "Hey, you called me out here for such a ridiculous request as that?"

"You just don't get it, do you Natsume?" He pumped his fist in the air as his face was lit with burning passion "With such a picturesque snowy landscape in front of you, how can you NOT have a snowball fight?!"

Natsume-san's response to Tsubaki-san's passionate declaration was simply walking away with the intent of going home.

"Hold on a minute Natsume!" Tsubaki-san caught him by the arm trying to drag him back "I'm begging you! If I lose, I'll get you those special headphones you wanted!"

"Special headphones?" Yusuke-kun asked Azusa

"Natsume's been looking for these special edition limited production first rate headphones, but hasn't been able to find them. Tsubaki had bragged to Natsume that voice actor friend of his had by chance gotten a pair of those very headphones."

Fully convinced to join in for the special headphones, Natsume-san joined us. We played rock-paper-scissors and the two teams were decided. Team A consisted of Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san and Wataru-chan while Team B consisted of me, Natsume-san and Yusuke-kun

"Let's get along you two."

"Yeah! Let's beat up Tsuba-nii!"

"I'll do my best." Yusuke-kun is quite athletic and Natsume-san seems to have really good reflexes. It's reassuring; of course I don't tend to kick back and do nothing.

"Okay then, the Team A vs B snowball fight: START!"

* * *

I took a breather on the couch as Wataru-chan's cake was baking in the oven. Rather than a simple snowball fight, it was an all out snowball war. Thanks to Natsume-san's leadership we won the match. It was tough but it was a lot of fun. I saw Natsume-san entering the room.

"Would like some tea?"

"No thanks." He sat down next to me "I bet Tsubaki dragged you into it. That guy has always been so pushy and noisy."

"Pretty much. But I had fun. You three have a good relationship."

Natsume-san looked at me in disbelief "We have a good relationship? You must be joking. Those two are always ordering me around."

"Tsubaki-san I can understand but not Azusa-san."

"You're saying that because you haven't seen his mischievous side."

"But you must have made some good memories with your brothers."

"I wonder about that. Well, we did play together when we were kids. Tsubaki used to cheat a lot back; whenever Azusa got angry he would always impersonate anime characters. Azusa would smile again. Also during the Shichi-Go-San festival Tsubaki did a solo performance on top of the staircase which gathered an audience. But the shrine owner was really and in the end, only Azusa and I got scolded."

I laughed because when I pictured the event it was too hilarious "I knew it. It's never boring when you're around Tusbaki-san."

"By the way you were the muffler I gave you."

"And you wore the muffler I got you for your birthday." I chimed in

"I appreciated it."

"The same goes for me. That's why I repaid you." I replied and we smiled at each other

Later in the evening we gathered around the dining table. I got dressed for the occasion and as always Louis-san styled my hair this time into a curly ponytail. Masaomi-san placed the huge double-layered chocolate cake on the table and Wataru-chan got into position to blow out the candles. Ukyo-san proceeded to cut the cake.

"Thank you for baking my cake Onee-chan!"

"You're welcome." I said patting his head lovingly. It was worth the effort to see that smile

It was a fun night; everyone enjoyed the birthday cake. Tsubaki-san and Wataru-chan got into a small fight about who got to eat the chocolate bar I used for decoration on top of the cake, something about survival of the fittest though siblings always compete to eat the best pieces of food. I solved by swiping the chocolate bar out of Tsubaki-san's hands and broke it into two. I gave half to Wataru-chan but to add a twist I ate the other half shocking Tsubaki-san and causing the others to laugh. It was pretty cold in the evening but the house was very warm because of the energetic atmosphere. This year I'm sure to make more memories with my brothers.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has favorite/followed this story.  
**

We entered into the month of February. It was still cold but come March the snow will melt and spring will come with blooming flowers. Setsubun had passed and only six days until Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is an important day for girls as they would make or buy chocolate to give to men. Gratitude chocolate to people you are grateful for, friend chocolate to friends and romantic chocolate to a lover or using the opportunity to make a love confession. For me, I'm making chocolate for my brothers. I already made chocolate for Papa and had it shipped; Fuuto-kun has been staying at his agency for work since Setsubun so I mailed him his portion of chocolate though it is without a doubt he would get lots from his fans. I was at Eri's house for chocolate making because I wanted to surprise the other brothers.

"Looking good so far." Auntie came to check up on us as we started shaping the chocolate with molds "Aside from family and friends I wonder if you two are making romantic chocolates."

"Jeez Mom, you ask that question ever since we entered middle school." Eri replied

"But I want to talk about love with my daughter." Auntie pouted in a childish yet cute way "Besides isn't getting a boyfriend the main goal of high school girls?"

"Well sorry but there's no one I like at the moment."

Auntie sighed "Then how about you Ayaka?"

"Me? Well..." I gave it some thought "No one at the moment."

"So you say but love isn't something you think about. You will know that you've fallen in love when the mere thought of that person gets your heart thumping."

 _Love... From social media and literature I learned that love is amazing. It is not all fluffy however. It can be bittersweet or painful especially when your first love does not come true. But when you make your best effort, it is the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. For now these chocolates are for the people that have accepted me as family.  
_

* * *

Today is the day. I was able to sneak the chocolates into the fridge without drawing suspicion and said that the bag was full of treats sent from Papa to deceive them. I went downstairs and check on the bag; all the chocolates are in perfect condition and beautifully wrapped. I waited for anyone to come downstairs, just then Subaru-san came in from his morning jog.

"Good morning Subaru-san."

"Morning." He wiped his face with a towel before taking a sip of water

I walked over to him and presented his chocolate "This is for you."

As expected he was surprised "This"

"Valentine chocolate. I made yours with less sugar since you're an athlete."

"Y-you...made this?" He stuttered his face turning red then he took it and left "Thanks..."

 _That's one down._ As expected Ukyo-san came downstairs to make breakfast

"Good morning Ayaka-san"

"Good morning Ukyo-san" I presented his chocolate "This is for you?"

"Thank you very much." Ukyo-san smiled "I'll make sure to repay you on White Day."

The current brothers present at home were Yusuke-kun, Wataru-chan, Iori-san, Louis-san and Kaname-san. Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san left for a recording session last week and Masaomi-niisan has been staying at the hospital for three days as of today. I turned on the TV as we ate breakfast because Fuuto-kun texted me that he and his unit forte were doing a special Valentine's Day program. The unit was seated next to the female announcer.

"Today forte is giving a special performance. But before that let's hear Valentine's Day wishes from each member. First Fuuto-kun."

"Yes. I wish everyone Happy Valentine's Day. I received your love so I'll pay it back tenfold."

"I've heard that forte received ten truckloads of chocolate. Do you think you can eat it all?"

"I'll do my best. Is it okay if I give a shout out?'

"Yes."

"Nee-san thanks for the chocolate." He waved "I'll definitely eat it." he winked

"That bastard..." I heard Yusuke-kun mutter angrily and Juli hissed in agreement

 _He actually said that?! And millions of people including his fans are watching this! Well he did not say my name so I'm safe. Idol fan girls are pretty scary after all._

We already finished breakfast as Fuuto-kun and the others wrapped up their performance. It was amazing'; the song and their outfits matched the theme of Valentine's Day. I gave Juli his Valentine's present a bag of walnuts tied with a red bow since squirrels cannot eat chocolate.

"Yusuke-kun this is for you." I presented his chocolate

His response was that he completely froze with a blank expression on his face.

"Um, Yusuke-kun?" I poked his chest lightly but no response "Will you accept it?"

He returned to normal and took it quickly "W-Well it can't be helped; since you made it, I'll eat it."

"Thank you."

"Hey what about me?" Wataru-chan asked his eyes filled with anticipation

"Of course I made your portion." I handed it to him

"Yay! Thank you Onee-chan!" he hugged me with a huge and adorable smile on his face then danced around "I got chocolate from Onee-chan!"

"This is for you three." I gave Iori-san, Louis-san and Kaname-san their chocolates

"Thank you. I will definitely eat it."

"Aya-chan...thank you."

"What should I do? My cute little sister gave me chocolate full of love, it seems like a waste to eat it. By the way, can I also get a little kiss for Valentine's Day?" he asked and winked

Instead of chocolate Kaname-san got an enraged Juli attacking him and scratching his face.

* * *

After school I headed to Hikaru-san's house. Over the winter break he asked to interview me in order to gain data for his novels so I've been to his house a few times. I am worried about the fact that he lived on stuff like cup noodles so I cooked for him. I arrived on his door step and pressed the intercom.

"Hello Hikaru-san, it's Ayaka."

The door promptly opened, I was going to say 'Happy Valentine's Day' but it was hard to do that with Hikaru-san glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly "You show up to my house unannounced and didn't even bother to call."

"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." I dove into the bag and brought out his chocolate "Today is Valentine's Day so" he kept frowning at me which really made me uncomfortable "I'll just take my leave." I said giving up on the idea, maybe I should have called him, he must have been busy with his manuscripts.

"Wait, wait!" I turned around to see a cheerful Hikaru-san "Sorry about that Imouto-san. I wanted to see how a high school girl reacts when a man acts treats her coldly."

"Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed "I'm sorry. I am happy that you thought of me" he took the chocolate "Thank you Imouto-san. I was feeling down since I couldn't write properly but seeing you and receiving chocolate gave me energy."

 _Well, he's happy so whatever._

"This is obligatory right? Did you give romantic chocolate to anyone?"

I shook my head "I don't have anyone like that."

"Is that so? Well I speak for my brothers on that they won't let just any guy date you."

"I appreciate the sentiment. See you soon, Happy Valentine's Day"

"Yes, same to you."

I eventually reached home because I called Natsume-san and asked him if he had some spare time to come by saying it was a surprise. I reached the living room when I heard his, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's voices.

"Why did you she call you over?"

"Like I said she said she had a surprise."

"You're getting Valentine chocolate, of course she said it was a surprise! It's unfair! Why you?!"

"Why are you getting angry?"

"I have every reason to!"

"Come on Tsubaki, calm down."

I cleared my throat alerting them that I was behind them "For your information I made chocolate for everyone. Don't make assumptions and spoil someone's surprise Tsubaki-san."

"I'm sorry."

"Just for that I'm not giving you chocolate" I turned around my cheeks puffed up because I was angry

"Eh?! Please Ayaka! I'm really sorry!"

I sighed deciding that I should not bully him "All right, I'll go get it. I also made your portion Azusa-san." I ran to the refridgerator and picked them up. I went back to the living room and gave the triplets their shares.

"Thank you, I'm happy." Azusa-san said with a smile

"Honestly I forgot today was Valentine's Day." Natsume-san admitted "But thanks."

"What should I do? How should I respond so I get Ayaka's affection max event? Should I say 'I'm so happy. Thank you.' or 'I-It's not like I'm happy or anything! But thanks'."

"Why are you acting like you're playing one of your otome games?"

 _I'm glad that they accepted it._

* * *

It was already 11 o'clock and the only brother who did not receive chocolate was Masaomi-niisan. He did not call so maybe he is still staying at the hospital. It can't be helped, I guess I have to give it to him tomorrow. I went downstairs to make chamomile tea so that I can get a good night's sleep when the person that was on my mind showed up.

"Masaomi-niisan!"

"I'm home." He yawned "I had dinner with the staff and gave Valentine chocolate to the children so today was pretty busy. Actually I forgot today was Valentine's Day so I got teased quite a bit." he admitted feeling a little embarrassed

"It's all right. If it's okay" I opened the fridge and pulled it out. "Will you accept my chcolate?"

"For me?" I nodded, then he smiled "Of course. I didn't expect to receive chocolate from you so I'm really happy." he took it "Thank you Ayaka. I have to make sure I get you something for White Day."

I am really happy, this Valentine's Day was completely different from before. I'm looking forward to next year. Everyone please continue to support me for the rest of this year.


	23. Chapter 23

Even though it was still chilly, the weather is improving. Little flower buds that were growing in the earth and on the trees will soon blossom into beautiful flowers; a sure sign that spring is coming. Today is the Doll's festival also known as the Girl's Day and the peach festival. This day is dedicated to girls where families wish them good health and a successful and happy life. Hina dolls and peach blossoms are used as decorations. I was always fond of the dolls. They were expensive so I could not own one but I learned how to make my own by using origami. Honestly, I would be satisfied with just having the emperor and empress dolls.

As I stretched my arms I heard a knock on my door

"I'm coming." I opened the door and right in front of me was Louis-san with Juli riding on his shoulder

"Good morning Aya-chan."

"Good morning."

"Good morning you two."

"We both want to wish you a Happy Birthday. We discussed and decided on your present."

Louis-san handed me a small present. I took it and opened it; inside was a peach blossom ribbon

"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you Louis-san and Juli."

"Today is...Girls' Day. So Aya-chan...should look cute. I'll do...your hairstyle today."

* * *

"Good morning Ayaka-san and happy birthday."

"Thank you Ukyo-san. What should we make today?" I was about to open the cupboard when Ukyo-san gently closed it

"Today, you can leave the breakfast preparations to me." he said "Ever since you came here, you've been a great help. Since it is your birthday and a day dedicated to girls you should be treated kindly."

"Ukyo-san..."

"So what would you like to eat?"

I gave it a thought "Then, I would like bread with jam, omelettes and fruit tea please."

"Okay."

I sat down as Ukyo-san began cooking. Usually I'm always cooking my own meals but I enjoy Ukyo-san's cooking too. I soon heard some of our brothers coming downstairs.

"Onee-chan! Happy Birthday!" Wataru-chan hugged me

"Thank you Wataru-chan." I hugged him back

"Me too, me too!" Tsubaki-san hugged me "Happy Birthday Ayaka!"

"Happy Birthday." Azusa-san said

"Happy Birthday Ayaka-chan." said Iori-san

"Thanks guys."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" My friends said with bright enthusiasm. We were having lunch in the courtyard; Ukyo-san made me my favorite dishes along with chirashi zushi cakes and sakura-mochi in honor of Doll's Festival.

"Thanks girls."

"Sae and I picked this up."

They gave a cherry blossom hair piece "Thank you. It's so cute."

"This is from me and my family since you'll be celebrating with your brothers." Eri handed me three gift-wrapped presents in different sizes. I decided to open them when I got home.

"Thank you Eri. I really appreciate this everyone."

'You're lucky to be born on Girl's Day."

"That's not true. I know that I am sharing the same birthday with other girls as well as boys."

"Besides this day wouldn't matter to people living overseas."

"Hey Ayaka" I saw Sasakura-kun waving at me. He's my classmate and is friends with Yusuke-kun. They were in the same class last year and members of the Soccer Club.

"Hi Sasakura-kun. What is it?" I got up and went over to him

"It's nothing much. It's just that I heard that today was your birthday so I wanted to give this." he gave me a cute keychain. The mascot is a cheerful fluffy rabbit who is very popular.

"Thank you Sasakura-kun. I've been collecting merchandise of this character lately."

"I guess girls really do like these kind of things. Then see you later and Happy Birthday."

"Yes thank you." _I'll hang this on my bag._

"Well played Sasakura-kun." Eri commented

"Hina, you're too lucky." said Maho-chan "Give me some of that luck."

"You two, don't make a fuss." said Sae

* * *

I was told in a text message by Ukyo-san to head straight home today but I decided to wait for Yusuke-kun who was attending a brief soccer club meeting. I played one of my favorite rhythm games on my phone to pass the time.

"Sorry for the wait!" Yusuke-kun ran towards me as I just finished a round and made a new high score.

"It's okay. I wanted the two of us to head home together."

"Y-Yeah. Then let's go."

We left the school gate and headed towards the station

"By the way Yusuke-kun your birthday is at the end of the month. Is there anything you want?"

"What I want..." he stared off into space. Then he looked at me and his cheeks started to flush a bright red then looked away

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" He desperately tried to hide his face "It's really nothing! Besides today's your day. You should enjoy it."

* * *

"Ayaka welcome home and Happy Birthday!"

"Mama?!" _My busy stepmother is actually here! I haven't heard from her since Setsubun!_

"You called me Mama, I'm happy."

"Why are you here Mom?" Yusuke-kun asked

"'Why' you ask? I came to celebrate Ayaka's birthday. I'm also celebrating for Rintaro's sake since he's still on an expedition. Hurry, this way"

Mama pulled me into the living room and right before my eyes was the complete set of Hina dolls. All the dolls and furniture were present and lined up in correct order

"Wow..."

"Isn't it? I bought them a long time ago with my first husband. If I was ever lucky to give birth to a girl, I wanted her to see this display and wish for her to have a happy life. Thank you for giving this chance."

"...It's a dream come true." I said still in awe.

"But it doesn't stop there. You still have one more present."

We went upstairs to my room where Louis-san was on standby by the door. As usual Louis-san did my makeup and styled my hair. He put the ribbon he and Juli bought for me in my hair. I was now wearing a beautiful peach blossom Heian styled kimono. It was designed beautifully and it was easy to move in. Right now I felt like I became a Hina doll.

"Wow you look beautiful!"

"Yes. Aya-chan...you look like a doll."

I giggled sheepishly. This is kind of embarrassing but I am really happy.

* * *

By the time I got downstairs almost everyone showed up. The only ones missing were Fuuto-kun and Natsume-san

"Hey there imouto-san. Happy Birthday. Today you look like a empress."

"Thank you Hikaru-san." My face soon turned red due to similar compliments from the others.

"Ayaka-chan, these are for you." Iori-san presented a big bouquet of daffodils

"Wow! Thank you Iori-san."

"In the language of flowers giving someone daffodils means you respect that person." Kaname-san explained

"I'm curious about one thing" Hikaru-san asked getting our attention "If imouto-san is the empress, who is the emperor?"

"It's me!" Wataru-chan held my hand tightly "I'll be Onee-chan's emperor!"

"Oh I have to disagree." said Kaname-san "It should be me since I have a perfect traditional image."

"It's impossible, you're just a dirty monk." Tsubaki-san replied "In the end it has to be me."

"Well I don't know about the emperor but Masaomi-san and Ukyo-san have to be the ministers."

"Oh you think so?" Masaomi-san asked

"That makes sense. Kyo-nii suits the position of Minister of the Left."

"Hikaru-san, Mama and Eri are the court ladies." I noted how Hikaru-san smiled happily at my comment "Fuuto-kun is the singer in the five musicians."

"Well said Nee-san." We looked to see Fuuto-kun coming into the room "But rather than the singer I'll be the emperor."

"Hey what are you deciding on your own?" Tsubaki-san demanded angrily

"It's obvious that I would be the emperor. You and that idiot Yusuke can be my servants."

"Who are you calling a servant?!" Yusuke-kun yelled

Eventually Natsume-san arrived and got nagged by his brothers for being late. But, the important thing is all my brothers came together to celebrate my birthday. This year I received numerous presents both physical and emotional. This is the best birthday I ever had. Hey Papa, I wish you could be here too but I'm glad you sent me a present. I want you to know that I'm all right and its thanks to our big family.


	24. Chapter 24

I stretched my arms and took in a deep breath as I left Joie café. "Another good day of work." My days with my brothers have been busy but quiet. Nothing much has happened since my birthday and White Day.

"Hey there imouto-san." I looked to see Hikaru-san looking like a fashionable woman as usual. I have gotten so used to his feminine appearance it's almost normal. The only time I see him as a man is when I am in his apartment.

"Hi Hikaru-san. Are you stopping by the house for dinner?"

"Yes. Your cooking is so delicious. I envy my brothers; they get to enjoy a girl's homemade meals."

A majority of our brothers were at home minus Natsume-san, Louis-san and Fuuto-kun who were at work and Subaru-san who was staying at the university for training. As we were eating;

"Hey, since it's already cherry blossom season, how about we go flower-viewing?" Hikaru-san asked getting our attention

"That is a good idea." said Kaname-san

"Everyone's been busy as of late so we should take some time to relax." Masaomi-san noted

"Then I'll call Natsume" said Tsubaki-san "Since that guy seems to be free."

"Let's go, let's go flower-viewing!" Wataru-chan said cheerfully

"Then I'll make fried chicken to go with everyone's lunch."

"Yay! Onee-chan's fried chicken!" I was glad that Wataru-chan likes my cooking. He told me that his favorites are my fried chicken, curry and hamburgers.

* * *

The date for our flower-viewing was set and fortunately it was on a day where everyone was free. Flower viewing was a good time for us to take a breather. Fuuto-kun and Iori-san have been studying hard for their examinations and I could tell that a majority of my older brothers were tired from their everyday work. We decided to head to the park in the afternoon. Subaru-san said that he still had basketball practice but he would be able to make it. Around 1pm, Ukyo-san and I began making everyone's lunches.

"Wow, this is a huge piece of meat." I looked at the large chuck of beef set on the craving table before me "I've never cut beef this big."

"Then I'll do it."

"But I bet I can do it if you teach me."

"All right then. First, you grip on the meat lightly with your left hand and cut along side the tendon-Even if I say this, it's difficult to teach with just words."

Ukyo-san went behind me and held my hands. This action caught me off guard as no one has ever done this for me. It was a little embarrassing; his big and smooth hands held mine firmly but gently.

"Suppress it here," he directed my left hand "And the craving knife should be like this." he moved my right hand which was holding the craving knife into position "As long as get the trick, it will be fine."

"Okay." Following his directions I began to cut and I was successful

"Yes, good." he approved so I kept going while being reassured by my older brother.

"What are you two doing, flirting about?"

We looked up to see Hikaru-san

"Y-You! Since when were you there?"

"It's all right, I won't tell anyone that you two were flirting in the kitchen." _Flirting? Ukyo-san was just helping me cut the beef_

"I have no intention of doing what you are being suspicious of."

"Then what do you plan to do? When you held her hands, why was it that the nape of your neck became red." _Wait, what?_

"So you're the same too! You evil lawyer!" I heard Juli yell and then saw him latch onto Ukyo-san's face and began attacking him "I thought you were one of the few good ones but it turns out you were a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Ukyo-san did his best to pry Juli off only to sent collapsing on the floor.

"Juli, let Ukyo-san go!" I managed to pull my raging pet squirrel off

"You have such a handy knight" Hikaru-san commented, he was silently chuckling the entire time.

Despite a minor setback, everyone's lunches were ready along with the drinks; sake for the adults and juice for us younger ones. Once we were all ready, we set off to the park. The weather was perfect with bright sunshine and gentle breezes that blew the cherry blossom petals through the air and onto the ground. One cherry blossom petal fell into my juice; it must a sign of good fortune. This is nice; enjoying flower-viewing with so many people. Spring is my favorite season because of the blooming flowers, mild weather and that feeling that you make a new start in life.

"Come on imouto-chan you should drink with us."

"Kaname-san you know well I'm underage."

"But I want to see your cute flushed face."

"Thank you for giving me a good reason to never touch alcohol."

Hikaru-san laughed "You've got a good sense of humor imouto-san."

After I was done eating, I took pictures of everyone and went on a walk to take pictures of the cherry blossom trees.

"Aya-chan"

"What is it, Louis-san?" I looked to see him holding a bunch of petals in his hand

"I want to...arrange your hair."

"With these petals?" I asked to which he responded with a nod "Okay." I guess he wanted to try out a new hairstyle. We found an open bench and I sat down as he gently parted and arranged my hair.

"I'm done." he gave me his mirror and I was satisfied with the result. My hair was put into a bun and the petals were expertly put in to help.

"I love it. Thank you Louis-san." I said so he smiled. This was the first time I wore petals in my hair as part of a hairstyle. I feel like a flower fairy. We made our way to the others to see that Tsubaki-san was doing an impromptu performance to a group of women young and old. I had to laugh, it's always lively around Tsubaki-san. He really is a party person. I saw Natsume-san talking with Azusa-san, he managed to make it.

"Natsume-san"

"Oh Ayaka."

"It's good that you made it."

"Yeah. The fried chicken is good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Ayaka-chan you look cute with the flower petals in your hair." said Iori-san

"Thank you."

* * *

The sun had set as I went to the liquor store to pick up more alcohol. As I climbed up the stairs I met with Subaru-san

"You're alone?"

"We ran out of drinks."

"Then I'll help you." He said and walked ahead. I was going to tell him he did not have to because he must be tired from practice but he decided to so I guess I should let him help.

"Where's that guy? He's usually with you."

"You mean Juli? He's with Louis-san."

We picked up the drinks and headed back. It was already dark but the cherry blossoms looked beautiful at night as well.

"Hey"

"Yes?" I looked at Subaru-san

"The next game is scheduled this weekend."

So he really did get back in the lineup. And he has been preparing for the game "Okay, I'll go and cheer you on. What time is it? And you should tell me the location."

"Yes...Thank you. I'll definitely win in front of you." He said with determination

I'm glad that he overcame his slump and is ready to play again. He has been practicing for this moment so I will definitely support him.

"We're back."

"Welcome back. Subaru's with you."

"What's this? Is it only a coincidence that you two arrived together?" asked a slightly flushed Tsubaki-san who obviously drunk too much.

"It's obviously a coincidence." Subaru-san said.

"Wait, where's Wataru-chan?"

"He was here a little while ago." Yusuke-kun said

I looked and found him by the lake but he was leaning over the fence. He might fall

"That's dangerous!" I said so Natsume-san and Yusuke-kun both dashed over with the intent to save him from falling. But it looked like Wataru-chan moved away and accidentally tripped Natsume-san over sending him into the lake.

"Hey Natsu-nii you okay?" Yusuke-kun asked. As some of us went over, Natsume-san was pulled out thanks to Yusuke-kun.

"Ah Na-kun's completely soaked." Wataru-chan said "Why did you fall into the pond?"

"Whose's fault do you think it?"

"That's not it Yusuke. It's just that Natsume likes to swim."

"Are you okay Natsume-san?" I took out my pink and white checkered handkerchief "You''ll have to do with my handkerchief for now."

"You should drop by the house to shower and get those clothes dry." said Ukyo-san "You'll catch a cold."

"Yes I'll do that. Was it a coincidence?" he asked so I stopped patting his cheek "Meeting Subaru halfway..."

"Yes it was." I responded but I was confused, why would it be a problem if our meeting was not by mere coincidence?

We all headed back to the mansion. I decided to make Natsume-san a cup of tea while he was in the shower.

"Imouto-san can I have a cup too?"

"Sure." I picked up a clean cup and poured in half of the water then added the teabag

"You know, everyone has changed."

"Eh?"

"The atmosphere has changed around here since the last time I was here. And the guys themselves have grown. I'm sure it's your influence."

"I guess so."

"But I wondered how far this change will go..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing" he said with a smile and took a sip

I was confused at the time but I soon discovered the meaning of Hikaru-san's words. My relationship with my brothers would change this year and I was not prepared for it.


	25. Chapter 25

I was on my way home as a swift gust of wind blew scattering cherry blossom petals through the air and onto the ground. It has been windy lately so I should clean the area. I changed out of my uniform into my usual casual clothes and picked up a broom. By the time I went outside the whole yard was spotless. I saw Subaru-san coming up holding a broom and a bag most likely filled of petals.

"So you're the reason this area is usually clean."

"Yes."

"Welcome back." Iori-san greeted me

"I'm home Iori-san." I replied and turned around to see Subaru-san going back inside

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I should have been the one cleaning though."

"It's alright. It's Subaru-niisan's job. Everyone has their jobs in the apartment."

"Just like you're in charge of the garden." I looked at the beautiful red tulips "It looks beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I have a present for you." he pulled from his bag a bright tulip

I put the tulip in a small vase. It will make a nice decoration for my desk.

"In the language of flowers, a red tulip means a confession of love! Aya, who gave you this?!" Juli demanded

"I got it from Iori-san. It's just a present, there's no deep meaning about it."

"No, you can't let your guard down! This time is when the wolves are in heat because of mating season!"

"Yes, yes."

"By the way what's going on that day?" he pointed to a date on the calender that I marked

"That's the day of Subaru-san's basketball match."

"What did you say?! Are you going to cheer him on?!"

"That's right."

"No, no, no! No cheering him on!"

"It's normal to cheer your family members on." I said. Besides I promised him. I may not be passionate about sports but I support Subaru-san and Yusuke-kun because they do their best at it.

* * *

Despite Juli's protests, I caught the train and made it to the venue in record time. A good number of people came out to support the teams. It was a good match so far, the Meiji team was hanging in there with a one point difference as the game entered into the final quarter.

I felt a tap on my shoulder "You came as well?"

"Natsume-san"

"You're alone? Do you like basketball?"

"Well I'm not really a fan of sports but Subaru-san invited."

"By Subaru? Why would he invite you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked being slightly offended, he makes it sound like it's a bad thing.

"Meiji University, player substitution. In replacement of Number 7 Yamada, Number 14, Asahina will play"

Finally, Subaru-san got his chance to play. I waved to him "Subaru-san, good luck!" I'm sure he saw me. "Come on Natsume-san, you should be cheering too."

"Right."

The match resumed, Subaru-san got the ball and made a perfect score. The game was soon in Meiji's favor as Subaru-san made every dunk possible.

"Subaru-san's amazing."

"I heard he was a in a slump but it looks like he recovered."

We were down to the last minute of the game. The opposing team had the ball. I was on the edge of my seat as the time counted down to the last couple of seconds.

"Come on Subaru-san."

The player made a shot but it bounced against the board. A Meiji player managed to recoevered the ball and passed it to Subaru-san. There was only ten seconds left so this was one of those moments where victory and defeat are decided.

"Go Subaru-san/Subaru!" Natsume-san and I shouted

Subaru-san jumped and threw the ball. The timer hit zero as the ball went in and made a successful three=pointer. Meiji Univeristiy won the game. The team celebrated

"All right!" I cheered and clapped "Subaru-san was amazing making that shoot."

* * *

We exited the venue. I thought I should greet Subaru-san but he will probably be busy celebrating with his team. Besides, I can see him at home. I should make a special celebratory meal for him.

"That was an amazing match and the team made such a comeback."

"That's right. The sky looks ominous."

I looked up to the sky, it was filled with ominous clouds "The weather report did say there would be scattered showers." Good thing I carried my umbrella just in case.

"Want a ride? My car is parked nearby."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't hold back. We're siblings after all."

"Okay." _It will be easier getting home by car anyway._

Natsume-san's phone rang "It's from a business partner. Wait for me over there." he said so I nodded

I felt a raindrop so I opened my umbrella because a downpour might occur and sat on a railing.

"Hey!" I saw Subaru-san running up towards me "I did it!"'

"Yes, congratulations. You were amazing-"I was cut off as he pulled me into a hug

"Thank you for everything. It's all thanks to you. I was able to do my best because you came to my match." If he's happy then I'm happy too. He pulled away from the hug to face me

"Hey, do you have someone that you like?"

"What?"

"I'm speaking seriously. Please tell me. Are you dating someone?" I shook my head in reply, I was starting to feel nervous

"I see." he put his arms on my shoulders "Then I want you to always be by my side. From now on, always. I need you." It can't be...Subaru-san, is he...?

"Subaru." We turned our attention to Natsume-san. Oh no did he overhear?

"Natsu-nii, why are you here?"

"I should be asking that question. Why are you here right now? Where are your teammates? The supervisor? The coach?

"Natsu-nii..."

"Just because you did a good job in the match, don't become conceited, there's still the second match. It's not like you won the championship. Return already. If you are going to be an idiot, do it after you become a pro." Even if he is giving advice, that was harsh. Subaru-san did nothing wrong. "It's too early for you."

"I don't want to hear this from someone like you who doesn't put that much effort into their work." Did Natsume-san used to play basketball?

"Even if you continued, if you aren't putting it all in what you do, it's the same thing."

The rain fell as the atmosphere was quiet and brooding. These two do not get along; something serious must have happened in the past to cause such tension. I do not know what to say and do in this situation. I do not even know their past.

"I'm fed up." Subaru-san glanced at me "Think about what I said earlier." Then he left. We're siblings, I can support him but that is all I can do. Our parents' wedding made it official, going against it would ruin everything.

"Are you going out with Subaru?"

"O-Of course not! We're siblings! Why did you ask such a question?!"

"Ah no"

"You've been suspicious of me when it comes to Subaru-san. Are you blaming me for something?!" I asked angrily

"That's not what I meant."

I sighed, I hate this feeling of frustration "Just forget it." I started to walk

"Hey

"I said I'll be fine getting home by myself!" I raised my voice "I want to be alone right now." I lowered my voice

"I had no intention of hurting you. I'm sorry."

I just started walking not wanting to give a reply. I do not know how to face Subaru-san when I see him at home. I can avoid the subject but not forever and I cannot ask for advice directly. I'm happy being a member of the Asahina family. I do not want to jeopardize that for anything.


	26. Chapter 26

Today is the first day of school for everyone. For me, this is my third and final year as a high school student. Yusuke-kun and I were chosen to become part of the welcoming committee. Basically we pin ribbons on the first year students and welcome them. I got to pin a ribbon for Tomoya, he decided to join the Soccer Club.

"Every single one of them looks like a kid."

"Maybe we looked like them two years ago.

"Good work."

"Azu-nii!" Azusa-san looked different from usual. He arranged his hair so that his bang was swept away and wore a proper suit and tie.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that we didn't expect to see you here. The atmosphere around you is different too."

"What's with that outfit? Or rather what are you doing here?"

"I actually had no intention of coming here but Masa-nii, Kyo-nii and Kana-nii had plans already so I had to come along as a guardian."

"A guardian?"

"Azu-nii, I'm telling you I don't understand."

"You didn't know?"

"About what?"

Suddenly a taxi pulled up by the gate to drop off a student.

"I meant this" I looked towards Azusa-san who whispered to me "See?"

I couldn't believe it but my eyes were not deceiving me. It was Fuuto-kun, he was wearing the Hinode High school uniform. He had a growth spurt this year too. Every female student present was in awe and getting excited.

"W-W-Why are you here?" Yusuke-kun stuttered, neither of us knew that Fuuto-kun was going to attend our school

Upon reaching the welcoming committee table Fuuto-kun bowed "Good morning." he greeted us politely which was very unusual "As of today I will be attending Hinode High. My name is Asahina Fuuto." He bent down to look at me "Please take care of me senpai."

* * *

"That was surprising." I said as Yusuke-kun and I did a quick inspection of the school in case of a student arriving late or has gotten lost "He said that he passed his entrance examinations but I never thought Fuuto-kun would attend our school." Since he is an idol, wouldn't it make more sense to apply for a school with at least some decent programs for show business?

"Good grief, what is he thinking?" Yusuke-kun questioned and sounded annoyed "A popular idol being here is going to be a pain. Can't believe we're together even at school."

"So Fuuto-kun and Tomoya are my juniors. You, Eri and the others are my classmates again. It looks like this year will be interesting and lively."

"Y-You sure are carefree."

"It will be okay. I'll go check around the back so you can go on ahead."

"Yeah."

As I walked around the corner of the school, I spotted a body resting against a tree. Maybe a first year got lost or that person may be unwell. I went to check; it was Fuuto-kun.

"Fuuto-kun, are you okay?" I saw that he was sleeping and he had a cherry blossom petal on his chest. "How nostalgic; you were sleeping when I first met you." _At first you were cold and rude but you eventually warmed up to me. Though your affection makes me uneasy, you are a hard worker._

"Don't Nee-san." _Sleep-talking?_ "N-No…if you touch me there….I-I won't be able to hold back…"

 _What kind of dream are you having? But he looks like he is in pain?_

"Nee-san!" he mumbled louder "Nee-san, don't."

"Fuuto-kun, wake up" I reached out my hand but to my surprise he grabbed my hand. He fully opened his eyes and smirked as he let out a light chuckle.

"How was my acting Nee-san?"

 _That was acting? It sounded too good to be true_ "Hold on, why are you here? You should be in the auditorium listening to the principal's speech."

"It was boring so I skipped out. But I didn't expect to see you here. Hey, did you notice? I've gotten taller. So I can do this" he got up and dragged me along into his chest while wrapping his arm around my waist "And look at you from above."

I pulled myself away from him "By the way, why did you decide to attend our school?"

"Why I'm here? I'm sure you know the answer Nee-san" He came closer to me and bent down blowing my forehead lightly. What is he doing? Sometimes I don't understand this boy.

"Look forward to it. I'll be presenting you with a very stimulating high school experience from now on. Now, I should be going, see you later Nee-san." he left

I told myself that I would make the most of this year as a third year. But what this is feeling of a bad premonition…

* * *

"What?! That perverted idol is attending your school?" Juli exclaimed so I nodded "That explains it. This morning I felt something was wrong. That brat didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, nothing at all. I asked why he attended our school but he didn't give me a clear answer. He said that I know the answer but I really don't."

"It's fine. Don't worry about that brat."

Later that evening we had dinner. Hikaru-san also stopped by and joined us. Yusuke-kun and I talked about today which earned some laughter from the older brothers.

"Don't laugh!" Yusuke-kun replied "How surprised did you think I was?"

"That's just like Fuuto to purposely hide something like this." Hikaru-san commented

"I didn't expect to see you at school too Azusa-san."

"Sorry about that. I thought you two knew about it."

"Masa-nii, what's that?" Kaname-san asked as I had lent Masaomi-san my camera

"Ayaka-chan took some pictures of the school entrance ceremony." He passed it over to Kaname-san

"It's very well taken." Kaname-san sat closer to me "Imouto-chan, let me be your model next time." he whispered in my ear "If it's only the two of us, I don't mind being naked."

"Eh?!" Juli hissed angrily

"I want to see the pictures Onee-chan took too!" Wataru-chan came in between us. That was good timing.

"You can lend it to him" I told Kaname-san

"Okay, don't break it."

"Yay! I'm going to look at them together with Juli-rin!"

"Aya!" Juli yelled as he was unfortunately dragged off but he will be okay.

"Girls are so natural at being attentive. Since Mom isn't here, no one thought of ever taking pictures for us siblings."

"I had the camera with me and it was a good opportunity. I was thinking that I should print all the pictures I've taken and making copies."

"Since you went to the trouble to do that, why don't we decorate the living with them?"

"That's a good idea."

"Mom should have some frames so why don't we try searching for them."

"Yes."

We went over by the cupboard and managed to pulled out a few frames.

"There's also something good here." Masaomi-niisan held four books in his hands.

Those books turned out to be family photo albums. In each book were precious memories of the brothers growing up. I also found Mom in some pictures too.

"This is our school entrance ceremony picture." There was Masaomi-niisan, Ukyo-san, Kaname-san and a short haired Hikaru-san. I also saw the triplets as high school students and Louis-san when he was still in middle school.

"Wow, you all look so young."

"We're still young imouto-san." Hikaru-san replied

"I'm back!" Tsubaki-san came inside "What's this? You seem to be having fun."

"Welcome home." Masaomi-san greeted him

"We're looking at the albums!" said Wataru-chan

"You were there when Yusuke-kun was born." I looked at a picture of a younger Masaomi-niisan holding a baby Yusuke-kun in his arms

"That's right."

"D-Don't look at it!" Yusuke said feeling embrassed.

"Hey what about me? Where's mine" Wataru-chan asked

We looked and found an album containing his baby pictures. He was so cute. There was a picture of Mom holding Wataru-chan by the seaside too.

"There aren't many pictures."

"That;s because you're still young." said Hikaru-san. Wataru-chan pouted as he wanted to be more of an adult.

"These two…" I found a picture of Natsume-san and Subaru-san together. They were on a track field where Natsume-san was lending Subaru-san a towel.

"At that time, Suba-chan stuck close to Na-chan." said Kaname-san

 _They were really close…What happened to them?_

"What's this one?" Yusuke-kun held up a picture. "It was slipped into the album." He put it down on the table for the rest of us to see. "Is it Tsuba-nii?"

It was a blurry image of one of the triplets. They shared the same hair color before Tsubaki-san and Natsume-san decided to dye their hair.

"Isn't that Azusa?"

"It's rare to see himself in a picture by himself."

"Tsubaki and Azusa were always together."

"This one was taken by Tsubaki." Azusa-san said "It was blurry so we put it aside.

"So we can't throw it away."

"Hey! Don't treat a picture that someone took as garbage!" Tsubaki-san replied

"He's right." I picked up the picture "Pictures are precious memories and you have a lot of them." I was glad to see how the brothers looked as they grew up.

"What about your album imouto-san?"

"Mine? Papa and I decided to give it to Mama. There should be some in Eri's house too." I had good memories too but I wished Papa was around for my birthdays and school festivals…

"If you like, you can keep it." Azusa-san told me which caught everyone's attention

"Wait, that's probably not the best idea."

"It's fine. I want to keep this. Can I really have it?"

"…Of course if you want something like that."

"Hey what's this?" Tsubaki-san came in and put his arm over Azusa-san's shoulder "Were you trying to get ahead of me just now?"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Looks like I can't leave you in a corner either."

"What are you talking about Tsubaki-san?" I asked but he just laughed it off. He's acting weird. But never mind; tonight was fun and I'll make arrangements to get the pictures printed and ready for decorating the living room.


	27. Chapter 27

"Since we have green onions, we should have green onion and tofu miso soup."

"What did you come for?"

My thoughts of making dinner were interrupted by a familiar voice. I peeked behind the gate to see Natsume-san and Subaru-san.

"Even I have things to do here. I have to deliver something." I could see that he held a package. Maybe it was a game for me.

"How did you do in the afternoon?"

Subaru-san looked away "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I know you are discontent with me because of long time ago. I cannot do anything about that. But this is your personal problem. If you have the will to continue on, concentrate on basketball. Don't distract yourself with the unnecessary. "

"The unnecessary?" Subaru-san's tone had anger in it "What do you know? Why do you have to tell me this? Rather than me, it's her that you are interested in!"

I flinched upon hearing that. Meanwhile Natsume-san did not respond which added to my worry. Subaru-san decided to leave having nothing else to say. That picture from yesterday, they looked so happy. But now, they became distant and apparently Natsume-san did something that caused Subaru-san to lose his admiration for his older brother.

"Ayaka" I looked to see Natsume-san in front

"Uh...Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No. I'm glad I saw you." He presented the file in front of me "This is a sample of our new work."

"Thank you."

"I have to apologize to you again. I should have considered your feelings. Don't worry about what Subaru said. He's just confused."

"I'll be fine." I smiled

Natsume-san let out a light chuckle "Being able to smile at a time like this, you're a good person. Contact me if anything happens."

"Okay, see you later."

I am sorry Natsume-san, I am not a good person. The truth is that I have been avoiding Subaru-san ever since that day because I do not want to be misunderstood again or hurt his feelings. I sighed as I waited for the elevator to come.

"You are sighing. What's wrong?" Iori-san appeared

"Were you in the garden just now Iori-san?"

"Yes. I was watering the flowers. Putting that aside, what's wrong?"

"It's Subaru-san and Natsume-san."

"Did something happen between them?" I nodded "It's all right. We are siblings after all so fights are normal." He put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of reassurance "Please cheer up. I'll have some flowers to give to you next time."

"Okay." I smiled feeling a little relieved thanks to Iori-san

* * *

As I came to my room I saw Azusa-san standing in front of my door.

"Azusa-san?"

"Welcome home. Do you have a moment?'

"Yes, let me get the key." I dove into my side pocket

"No, it's not much to talk about. I only came here to give this to you." He handed me a package.

"A photo album?" I looked at it, it was red and medium-sized

"Since you're going to print and copy pictures, I thought you could use one for yourself. This is my thanks to you. The anime has been moving full-scale."

"I'm glad to here that."

"At that time I was reluctant to take the role. If you didn't talk to me, I would have rejected the role and hurt Tsubaki's feelings. Thanks to you I was able to change."

"No, you're the one who made the decision. Thank you for this photo album, I will take good care of it."

"Come to think of it, this is the first time that I get to speak with you alone."

"It's because we're usually with everyone or just Tsubaki-san. Either way it's usually noisy."

Azusa-san laughed "You're right. But we've been living together for quite some time now. What am I dong?"

This is pleasant and I feel relieved. Having brothers like Iori-san and Azusa-san is quite comforting.

* * *

"The answer to question 4 is 3 right?"

"Correct."

"All right."

We have a modern Japanese test coming up soon so Yusuke-kun and I have the usual study session togther. Yusuke-kun has been improving and avoiding the strict supplementary classes that Hinode gives since it is a school that prepares students to attend university but not on the same level as Bright Centrair. Hinode High has a leisure school tradition.

"Still why do we have to study this?" Yusuke-kun groaned "It doesn't matter. If we enter a company no one will care."

"No, it's important to know what to say and when to say it."

"That is right." Ukyo-san came into the living room with groceries in hand "There are people who lost everything they own just because of one slip of the tongue."

"Welcome home. Did you finish your mediation?"

"Yes, I finished early so I stopped by the supermarket on the way home." He fixed his glasses "Are you studying modern Japanese?"

"Yes, we have an exam coming up."

"I'm home." said Kaname-san, he msut have finished his work since he is still wearing kasaya.

"Welcome home Kaname. Will you watch over their studies? As I recall modern Japanese is your strong point."

"Me? But I just came back home. I can handle imouto-chan but Yu-chan is a challenge to teach." Yusuke-kun clicked his tongue at that remark

"I may have finished my work early but I still have a case that requires my attention."

"No helping it. I am going to change a bit so wait a bit."

40 minutes later Kaname-san came back down wearing a Hawaiian shirt with his pants

"How's it going?"

"We finished covering parts for the exam."

"Is that so? Then let's check the answers." Kaname-san took the papers and gave them a thorough look then nodded "Imouto-chan you are good~. You got everything correct. Is modern Japanese your strong point?"

"I say Math and History are my strong points. It thanks to Ukyo-san that I have improved on modern Japanese." When he has the time Ukyo-san helps me out. Ukyo-san speaks clearly without stammering or too fast. He usually chooses his words carefully. It is not just because of his profession as a lawyer but his own personality too.

Kaname-san pouted in displeasure "So it's because of Kyo-nii and not me?"

"You haven't taught us anything yet."

"Ah, right." Kaname-san's hand huged my shoulder "Then let's go to my room and I will teach you-" He was cut off due to Yusuke-kun throwing his papers at his face

"Ouch what are you doing Yu-chan?"

"I finished too Kana-nii!"

"Do it gently. Somehow it feels like it lacked with violent bad intention." Kaname-san read the papers while nursing his cheek then he started to look troubled "Hey Yu-chan, please think about it more? There is no question that you answered correctly."

"N-No way!"

"Well I did ask if you needed help but you said you wanted to figure everything out on your own."

"I know, let's start from kanji. Write everything from the exercise book there 100 times. In total 1000 times."

"W-What the hell is that?!" he demanded seeing that the request was ridiculous.

"Just do it. It's okay I will wait no matter how long it will take." Kaname-san turned to face me "Hey imouto-chan hwo about playing a game to change the pace?"

"You play games?" That was unexpected

"I play a bit. Do you have that one about defeating the dinosaur while swinging swords?"

"Ah I do." I pulled my portable game player "We were going to play it after we were done studying."

"Then will you teach me?"

"Of course. But you need one more machine because it's a double player game."

"It will be fine" Kaname-san took Yusuke-kun's portable game without second thought.

"Hey Kana-nii!"

"By doing this you will give up on the temptation to play. So I'll look after it for my little brother's sake."

"Give it back!" He was kept away

"I will give it back once you finished writing the kanji."

Yusuke-kun growled "Fine."

"Don't worry, I won't tell lies. I swear in the name of Buddha."

"One more reason not to believe you." Yusuke-kun sat down nevertheless and picked up his pen "Only until I finished okay."

"Good luck~. Now then, imouto-chan teach me."

I nodded so we set things up and began playing. Kaname-san may be a beginner but his streak is amazing. He is really skilled. With my advice we completed level after level. Two hours had already passed without us realizing it.

"Finished!" Yusuke-kun shouted happily "Now give it back so I can play with Ayaka. You promised right?"

"Yes, yes. Here you are." Kaname-san kept his word

Yusuke-kun's face turned blue "Why can't the screen turn back?"

"It seems that there is some problem some the server is doing an emergency maintenancce. So we can't log in. How unlucky."

"I-Is that even possible?! What have I been writing kanji for?!"

"For studying. With this your kanji will be perfect."

"No way...I am not happy at all!"


	28. Chapter 28

One night after eating dinner, we were watching a recording of a commercial starring Fuuto-kun. The main sponsor is a travel agency that was promoting their new hotel.

"I can't listen to this." Yusuke-kun complained. He and Fuuto are like dogs and monkeys, they never get along

"Not bad Fuu-chan." Kaname-san commented

"One more time."

"Haven't you had enough?" Yusuke-kun snatched the remote away from Wataru-chan "Why do we have to look at Fuuto's face again and again?"

"Because Fuu-tan is cool. People from my class tell me that it must be nice to have Fuu-tan as a brother."

"How stupid."

"But this commercial is quite popular."

"He told me that he has been getting a lot of offers lately." I'm glad for Fuuto-kun, he is making progress and will become a full-fledged actor one day.

"Fuu-chan has become popular with the older ladies too."

"There has been quite a commotion." Ukyo-san said as he brought tea "That travel agency has never hired idols before."

"That's a big deal."

"As a result, the New Caledonia Resort Hotel used for the location of the filming is receiving a rush of reservations."

"That's amazing."

Yusuke-kun groaned as he threw his arms back to rest head on "Just what is good about him?"

"The same name-calling as usual." said Kaname-san and I nodded, the chances of Yusuke-kun and Fuuto-kun liking each other is pretty slim.

"That damn kid-"

"Yusuke" Masaomi-niisan spoke with a firm yet gentle tone in his voice "Do you think those words are something that an older brother should be saying about their younger brother?"

"My bad." Yusuke-kun apologized

"Hey, hey I want to go there! To New Currydonia!"

"That's New Caledonia." I corrected him "But it is a nice place. I would like to go there."

"Sounds good. I would love to go together with the two of us imouto-chan."

"Then should we all go then? On an overseas trip?" This caught our attention

"Yay! Hooray! New Currydonia!"

"With everyone?" Ukyo-san asked

"Yes what do you think about going during summer vacation? What do you think Ayaka-chan? I want to make sure you enjoy the trip."

"Yes that sounds wonderful." then I remembered two important things "But I don't have a passport plus part of summer vacation should be spent on studying."

"I know but every once in a while, you need to take a breather."

"You're right."

"I will take care of the arrangements for your passport."

"Thank you Ukyo-san. Okay then I'll go." Yeah, I should take a breather plus I always wanted to go overseas. I should not let the opportunity slip by.

* * *

"To New Caeldonia huh? That sounds amazing." said Eri as we walked to school "My Dad has been saying we should go there too."

"That's a news announcer for you."

"The idiot is imagining erotic things!" We turned around to see Fuuto-kun "Imagining erotic things right in the morning is so morbid."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I know." He tipped to the slide to look at me "You were fascinated by my cute Nee-san's figure right?" _Huh?!_

Yuske-kun grabbed Fuuto-kun by the collar "You! Knock it off!"

"Hey look! Isn't that Asakura Fuuto-kun?"

"Wow it is." _Uh-oh, if Yusuke-kun causes a scene it will reflect badly on both of them_

"Thank you for fixing the button for me, Yusuke-niisan." _Nii-san... I know he's just faking that polite speech  
_

"Oh, you're Fuuto-kun's big brother"

"Yes he is the brother that I respect." Fuuto-kun said earning a lot of surprise from his fans "Well then good luck studying for your university exams, nii-san." He left not before glancing at me

"He caused an uproar on purpose. He really is a troublesome brat." said Eri.

* * *

Around 10pm when everyone had already gone to their rooms, I finally got some time to do it. I started to fill in my photo album. We had already filled the living room with pictures from last year's and this year's events. I carefully placed Azusa-san's picture in.

"Oh? You were here?" Tsubaki-san showed up carrying a script "Can I interrupt?"

"It's okay, I'm finished so I'm going to bed." I said as I got up

"You're really treasuring it. As if it is a picture of your boyfriend."

"What? Don't be silly, it is a picture of one of my older brothers."

"Is it really just that? Can I trust that?"

"Hey, what's wrong-"

"I need you!" His little outburst startled me "I was a bad person before, I did what I wanted. I hurt you. I apologize about that kiss as well." There a brief pause "Just kidding~. This is a line from the script."

"O-Oh is that so?"

"What a boring story."

What am I worried about? It's not like Tsubaki-san is serious. I felt myself being hugged by him

"I won't apologize. At that place, it wasn't from the spur of the moment or at a whim." He pulled away to look at me with a serious expression on his face while not releasing his grip. "I am serious. I will prove it to you." He held my chin as he leaned towards me but I pushed him away.

"Hey, what are you saying all of a sudden?" his expression didn't change which started to scare me "C-Come on if you're joking around, this isn't funny." he walked towards me forcing me to back away. Before I knew I fell onto the sofa and Tsubaki-san used the chance to corner me. "Tsubaki-san, please let me go." I said as I kept him at bay but he refused.

"I like you." _What?_ "I really like you." He brushed his hand through my hair and put it onto my cheek "I will never let someone else have you." _No...he is serious. No we can't, we're siblings. I struggled but he held me and then kissed me. I'm losing strenght...Someone help me._

I felt the weight being pulled of me and I could catch my breath. I looked to see Azusa-san holding Tsubaki-san's arm

"Azusa!"

"Did you forget that you asked me to read over the script with you?"

"Do you mean you've forgotten as well? I said so, didn't I? I won't hand her over, even to you."

"I remmber."

"So you are doing it even though you remember."

"That's right. I'm doing it since I remember. Return to your room Tsubaki. Leave it for this for tonight."

Tsubaki-san glared at his little brother but turned away meaning that he yielded. "I got it." H egrabbed his script and said good night but I could not look him in the eye. Why did he do that? I got up

"Are you all right?" Azusa-san asked being concerned for my well-being

"...Yes. I'm going to bed, good night." I picked up my photo album and left. No...I can't cry. But why is this happening? First Subaru-san and now Tsubaki-san. I thought I finally got a family but now, little by little, everything is changing.


	29. Chapter 29

Every two years Hinode High has a school festival so our class is currently discussing what to do. Ms. Kishida reminded us that this would be our last school festival so we should enjoy it to the fullest and have no regrets.

"Asahina do you have an opinion on what we should do?" Sasakura-kun referred to Yusuke-kun

"Well...shouldn't it be a cafe or something like that?"

"A cafe...that might not be a bad idea."

"Hey" Maho-chan raised her hand

"Imai, do you have something?"

"If we're going to do a cafe it shouldn't be a normal one. There should be a concept behind it. For example a butler cafe!"

"A butler cafe?"

"I knew she would say that." Eri commented and sighed

We set up a poll deciding which theme we should use. Aside from normal and butler, there were suggestions for a musical cafe and a zombie cafe where we would dress like zombies. I voted for the zombie cafe because it sounded interesting. In the end it was decided that we do the butler cafe. A majority of the girls rejoiced.

"All the girls voted for the butler cafe." Yusuke-kun

"I wanted to do the zombie cafe." I admitted which surprised Yusuke-kun

"I wanted to do the musical cafe." said Sae

"It can't be helped." said Eri "Butler cafes are very popular with girls."

"Asakura Fuuto's big brother; since it has been decided I'll be having you help out!" Maho-chan said enthusiastically

"My little brother doesn't have a thing to do with me!"

"Let's make the most of this festival." Eri told me

"Yes." I needed an event like this to happen so I can at least take my mind off of certain things

* * *

"A butler cafe? That's an interesting idea." Ukyo-san commented as he brought the tea tray holding the tea I made

"It's not really that interesting."

"What will you be doing imouto-chan?" Kaname-san asked me

"The girls are in charge of cooking."

"If imouto-chan is the one making tea, I might come."

"You're drinking her tea right now." Yusuke-kun replied

"There is still the university exams but please enjoy yourself."

"I will." I should invite Iori-san to come since he invited me to his school festival. And Hikaru-san too since he attended Hinode making him mine and Yusuke-kun's senior.

For the rest of the week preparations were underway for our cafe. There was one mishap where as Yusuke-kun and I were carrying supplies, he slipped and I managed to save him and the supplies. The funny thing is that we were stuck in a difficult position but we laughed it off. Fortunately we got some help. Yusuke-kun said it was okay to head home ahead of him so I did just that. I was feeling tired after all. As I walked inside I saw Azusa-san exiting out of the elevator.

"I'm home. Are you heading out?"

"The script for that anime was released so I'm going to get it."

"It's almost time." Suddenly Azusa-san put his hand to his head appearing to have a slight headache

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's nothing." His expression did not convince me. I saw it happened one morning but he shrugged it off. Luckily I had some aspirin in my bag so I pulled it out.

"Take this with you. I hope it will ease the pain. Please don't overdo it."

He took it with a smile "Thank you very much. I'll do my best." I nodded in reply, I know he can do it

"Welcome home Aya."

"Hi Juli."

"You've been very busy lately."

"The culture festival is coming up." I covered my mouth as I let out a yawn "We're at the final stage."

"You also have your university exams so don't push it."

"I know. I just need to take a quick nap." Then I fell onto the sofa. It feels nice and comfortable...

* * *

 _...Huh? How long have I've been asleep?_ I started to open my eyes slowly and started to see someone watching me. I immediately jumped up.

"S-Sorry!"

"Oh it was you Yusuke-kun. You surprised me."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"What were you doing?"

"W-Well, I thought it would be bad if you caught a cold." I now felt a soft fabric on my body and looked to see a clean beige bed sheet. I fell asleep on the sofa since I didn't have the energy to go to my room. I'm just like Louis-san.

"Thank you. By the way, how long were you here?"

"Just a little while ago, one or two minutes. Probably." _Probably?_

"That's a lie." we turned to see Fuuto-kun walking up to us "You were watching her for more than ten minutes."

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"But in this case it's Nee-san's fault."

"Huh?"

"You were bold enough to sleep in this shared space. Could it be that you did it on purpose?"

"I don't know what you're implying but I was tired so I fell asleep. It's as simple as that."

"But there's no helping that this idiot attacked you."

"Stop screwing around!"

"Oh? Why are you becoming so serious?" he smirked mischievously "Maybe I was right on the mark?"

"Fuuto-kun, stop that right now!"

"Take that back right now." Yusuke-kun was both ticked off and offended "If you don't I will never forgive you."

"You won't forgive me? What did I do to deserve that?"

Yusuke-kun grabbed Fuuto-kun by the collar "You!"

"Hey you two, don't fight!"

"You're so noisy." I flinched as I heard Tsubaki-san's voice "I'm begging you, can't you be quiet?"

"But Tsuba-nii, he..."

"Yusuke, don't make me say this too many times, I'm tired of this. If you're going to be noisy about it do it outside" Tsubaki-san replied which was not really helping the situation so I had to take matters into my own hand.

"Yusuke-kun please look at me." he did just that "Calm down and then explain everything to me."

His expression softened and he released Fuuto-kun "I never did anything. The only thing I did was put that sheet on you." I could tell that he was being sincere

"Then let's leave it at that. I know you're a good person Yusuke-kun and I trust you." I gave him a reassuring smile which I turned into a frown as I faced Fuuto-kun "Fuuto-kun, I will not believe an accusation unless I hear it straight from that person's mouth. Don't you ever do such a thing again."

Fuuto-kun's response was a sigh as he put his hands behind his head "This is why idiots who can't understand jokes are trouble. But you trust each other more than I thought." He walked away.

"What did you say?!"

"Don't make a big deal about every word." said Tsubaki-san "Good grief I wonder how anyone could like a rebellious guy like him. I don't understand at all."

"You want to know? That's because I can play any role that I'm given. I'm different compared to a certain flirty voice actor." he obviously directed that comment at Tsubaki-san who knew immediately "Later." he waved and left.

Honestly, that boy is troublesome. He said those things on purpose to rile Yusuke-kun and possibly make me hate him. But why would he do that? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard yelling but the volume was low.

"Hey! No perverted idols allowed!" Juli jumped onto the sofa throwing a hissy fit. I looked to see a bag which Juli was stuffed inside. There's no doubt; Fuuto-kun did this. In order to make those accusations about Yusuke-kun he had to been here much earlier before the latter. Aside from the fact that I should sleep in my room from now on, I have the feeling that my little brother is trying to cause a conflict. I don't need another one.


	30. Chapter 30

Two days later it was time for the school festival. The weather is sunny without a cloud in the sky; perfect for holding a school festival. Once I'm done with breakfast, I'll head to the school. Yusuke-kun went ahead of me so I have to catch up.

"Good morning Azusa-san."

"Morning."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"It's fine I don't have much of an appetite." I took note of his pale complexion

"Are you all right?"

"I've had bad headaches lately." He admitted as he held his head

"You should take the day off. You should have told Masaomi-niisan so he could have scheduled a doctor's appoint-"

"No." he cut me off "I can't take a day off. I have to go." as he turned around, Azusa-san stumbled and nearly fell on the floor

"Azusa-san!"

"Ah sorry. I felt a little dizzy."

"You really are in no condition to work." I put his arm on my shoulder "Come on, you're staying in bed."

"Thank you for worrying about me. But I have a recording today, so I can't rest."

"Quit being stubborn. I know your work is important but if you can't do anything if you're sick."

"But" He tried to leave forcing me to hold him back. All of a sudden we both fell onto the floor. Though I had a surprisingly soft landing; it occurred to me that I fell on Azusa-san's chest.

"Azusa-san!" I sat up "Please get a hold of yourself!" I shook him lightly but no response. He fainted.

"My how bold you are." I heard a voice and looked up to see a man who looked vaguely familiar and was dressed in a fine grey suit "Pushing Azusa down so early in the morning. You have guts."

"N-No! It;s not like that! Wait, who are you?"

"Oh you can't recognize me? It's me."

 _That feminine voice...It can't be..._ "Hikaru-san?"

"Yes."

"You turned into a man?"

"You forgot that I was born a man didn't you? Well this is the first time you've seen dressed like this."

"That's right. Anyway you came at a good time. I need your help."

"You definitely do." Hikaru-san walked over "Azusa, are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

Azusa-san managed to open his eyes "Hikaru-niisan..."

"Imouto-san, since when was Azusa in this condition?"

"Two days ago, he had a slight headache but he insisted he was fine so I gave him aspirin. He just told that me he has had bad headaches lately."

"I see." he looked at his younger brother "His cold sweat is getting worse, and on top of that he has a fever. We have to get him to bed."

Azusa-san forced himself to get up "I can't. I don't have to rest."

"Do you really think you can act well when your physical condition is like this? If it's an important job, what are you planning on doing if you aren't in your top condition?"

"But..."

"Azusa." Hikaru-san spoke firmly

"...I understand." he said finally relenting. Thank you Hikaru-san.

We were able to get Azusa-san to bed and contact his manager to explain the situation. I finished making a bowl of rice porridge but I'm running late. I should have been at the classroom helping with the final preparations.

"Hey imouto-san, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Today is the school festival, but I can't leave Azusa-san alone."

"You can leave him to me. Since this will be your last one you should enjoy it. I'll stop by to visit you."

I nodded "Thank you Hikaru-san." I handed him the bowl of porridge and rushed downstairs to get my bag and I headed outside.

* * *

I was able to make it to the school before opening time. It was a small miracle for me. I reached my classroom where Eri and Maho-chan were waiting outside

"Ayaka!"

"Geez, you're late."

"Sorry I'm late."

"What happened? I called your phone but you didn't answer."

"There was a small incident at home. It's all right now."

"Come on, hurry up and change." Maho-chan handed me a maid outfit

"A maid outfit?"

"You didn't know?"

"Maho-chan, I taught I told you to make sure everyone got the message."

"Sorry. Everything was decided at the last minute"

"We had to turned the cafe into a butler and maid cafe." I was surprised by this last minute change

"Our good looking bunch suddenly said that they have jobs in their clubs." Sasakura-kun explained as he held the sign to advertise our booth "So we didn't have enough people to be on the floor."

"I know that you're good at cooking but you also have experience working in a cafe."

"Okay I got it. There's no helping it."

"I'm done." Sae appeared wearing a traditional black and white maid outfit with a white headdress

"Wow Sae-chan you look so cute."

"It suits you."

"T-thank you. This is a little embarrassing."

"Is this all right?" Yusuke-kun stepped outside dressed as a butler. He wore his hair down and tied into a low ponytail. It was a rare sight for him to let his hair down.

"You look nice." said Sae

Sasakura-kun nodded "It's better than I thought."

"You really do share the same genes as Asakura Fuuto-kun."

"Even a rock can become a gemstone if you polish it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke-kun glanced at me "Is this weird?"

"No you look pretty cool."

"R-Really?" he asked so I nodded, he really looks handsome when he dresses up. He should do that more often.

Getting pushed by Maho-chan, I was sent into the changing room. As I unfolded the maid outfit I found that the design was the more modern maid style dress with black frilly wrist cuffs, white over the knee socks and black shoes like those maid cafes in Akihabara.

"Hey..." I got out as I finished changing "Why is mine different?"

"Having both the traditional and the modern style will attract more customers. You should also wear this." Maho-chan held up a frilled headband with rabbit ears

"Don't worry you look really cute." Eri said with Sasakura-kun and Sae nodding in agreement

* * *

I was put on flyer duty while the others got everything in order. Putting the issue of my outfit aside, I am looking forward to the school festival. I hope Hikaru-san will come after making sure Azusa-san is all right. Ukyo-san, Kaname-san and Iori-san said they would come too. I heard the announcement from PA system stating that the gates will open momentarily so I decided to pick up the pace. The faster I hand out the flyers, the sooner I can get back to help out and look around once my shift is over.

"I spotted a cute maid."

I stopped and looked to see Fuuto-kun. He was dressed like a vampire wearing a cloak and white gloves.

"Fuuto-kun? It is you right?"

"Do I really look so cool that you can't recognize me Nee-san? Or were you so taken in that your soul was stolen?"

"Is your class doing a haunted house?"

"Well yeah. This is also for a photo book to be released next month. The theme is my real daily life. So pictures from the school festival will be added in. Naturally, the makeup and costumes were made by professionals." They did an excellent job, for a brief moment I saw the flashing of fangs "Since you are already here come in to my class."

"Sorry, I have to hand these flyers out. But once I get a break, I'll come visit. I'll bring Yusuke-kun and the others too"

Suddenly he held my hand tightly "I won't let you go." Fuuto-kun looked at me pleadingly with a sad smile "It's okay if it's just for a little while right? I want to enjoy the school festival too. Being an idol is so lonely. Even during a culture festival I have to be working like this. That's why it's okay for a little while right Nee-san?"

"...Okay, just for a little while."

"Thank you. This way." he pulled me inside a dark room

"As expected, it's pitch black in here."

"It adds to the atmosphere. Wait here." Fuuto-kun released my hands. I have to get adjusted to seeing in the dark. For now I should stay still or else I bump into something. Suddenly I heard the sound of a lock being used.

"Fuuto-kun, what's going on?" Suddenly I felt strong arms wrapped around me tightly "W-What!"

"I've captured the cute maid." he whispered in my ear "That's no good Nee-san. You shouldn't trust men so easily. Or does that mean that my acting has has gotten better?"

"What are you doing? Let me go" I struggled but he held me back and covered my mouth

"It's Nee-san's fault. Reeling all of us brothers in, how many do you want until you are satisfied?" _Why? Why is he saying that?_ "But don't worry, I'll help you solve it." I winced and yelped as I felt something sharp piercing my neck. "Become mine." Fuuto-kun pulled me down onto the floor "I won't confess. I steal what I want. I don't need your forgiveness." _I can't believe what I am hearing_ "Are you enchanted by me that you can't say stop, or you don't want to stop?" He turned me to face him "My brothers are such idiots, being led around by you like this."

 _That... that is not true!_ Once I felt his grip loosened "That's enough!" I pushed him off me. He dragged the curtain down with him allowing the sunlight to shine in.

"You're so rough." I panted as I stood up holding my neck as it still hurts "But I'm surprised that you had this much power."

"Everything you said is a lie! All I want is to live with everyone as a family!"

Fuuto-kun merely smirked as he got up "You've become more interesting than before." I kept my distance as he came closer "But that makes the chase for you even more enjoyable. Next time I really will make you mine. Remember that." He walked past me

Trying to fight off this feeling of uncertainty I gathered the flyers and headed for the gates.

* * *

"Hello! Imouto-san!" Hikaru-san waved as he and Kaname-san sat at a table while Ukyo=san and Iori-san sat behind them

"You made it."

"Of course."

"You look really cute imouto-chan. I think you should wear that outfit at home." Kaname-san said and winked then received a blow from Ukyo-san

"Mind your manners."

"But it's true you look really cute." said Iori-san

"Thank you."

As I took their order Hikaru-san mentioned Fuuto-kun's class doing a haunted house and that we should look take a look at it. I made up a quick lie and said I already got a sneak preview so I did not want to spoil it for them. The truth is I did not want to see Fuuto-kun. Not after what he said and did. I was able to enjoy the culture festival but I could not get rid of this feeling like it was a bad omen.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm home." I said. I was exhausted and a little dispirited.

"Welcome back." I heard Tsubaki-san "I heard that today was your school festival. I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to go. Hey didn't you have fun?" he asked concerned

"Huh? Oh, I did. I'm just tired." I headed for the stairs when "Hey, who does that kiss mark on your neck belong to?" I froze and covered it. It was actually visible. And if it was I thought it would have faded. I could not tell him that it was Fuuto-kun

"Why are you keeping quiet? It's really hard on me when I see that."

"I...I'm turning in early tonight." I felt but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him.

"I might be pushy. But I am serious about what I said last time. That's why I want an answer."

 _No I don't want to talk about that!_ I tried to run away but Tsubaki-san just refused to let me go

"Don't do things that will bother her." Azusa-san showed up and with perfect timing.

"Azusa, why are you interrupting us?"

"I don't plan to be an interruption. But you are bothering Ayaka."

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. This is a problem between the two of us."

"Tsubaki, listen-"

"I don't understand Azusa! Why do you become like this when Ayaka's invovled? You like her too, do you?"

I gasped lightly. Azusa-san did not confirm nor deny anything which only made me feel even more uneasy.

"I'm worried about you Tsubaki. You become really pushy when Ayaka's involved. I'm stopping you because you have to listen to her feelings."

"Shut up! I'm tired of this unfairness!"

"Tsubaki..."

Tsubaki-san turned away "I don't want to hear Azusa talking about this again."

"I was only..." Azusa-san put his hand to his head. Oh no he has another headache.

"Azusa-san are you okay?"

"Tsu...ba...ki" That was the last word he muttered as he nearly collapsed onto the floor had I not reached out and held him

"Azusa-san? Azusa-san!" He is unconscious and his fever is even worse than before.

"Tsubaki-san call an ambulance!" I told him but Tsubaki-san stood there completely frozen with shock

"I'm home."

"Masaomi-niisan, come quick!"

"Wha's wrong Ayaka-chan?" he came downstairs "Azusa! Quick, call an ambulance!"

"Yes!" I called the ambulance as Masaomi-niisan contacted the hospital. Only Masaomi-niisan and I went to the hospital since Tsubaki-san was too shaken up. The whole time I prayed to God to let Azusa-san live. After minutes of what seemed like an eternity of waiting, I was allowed to see Azusa-san. He was on a gurney as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth to support his breathing.

"He'll be under the influence of the medicine, and won't wake up until morning. There's still an examination and he still has to be hospitalized but his condition is stable. You can tell Tsubaki that he doesn't have to worry too much."

"Okay." I felt relieved "I'll contact Natsume."

Masaomi-niisan patted my head "Thank you. I'm glad that you were there."

* * *

Masaomi-niisan called a taxi to take me home while he stayed behind to monitor Azusa-san. Tsubaki-san was in the same state as we have left him but he was siting on the sofa.

"Tsubaki-san."

He looked up to meet my eyes "How's Azusa?"

"He will be all right. He will have to stay in the hospital for awhile."

"I see." Tsubaki-san bent his head "You already contacted Natsume right? He contacted Azusa's manager. But I couldn't think of anything." He kept quiet for a moment then he looked up to the ceiling "Hey did you know? Siblings that were born at the same time are said to share the same soul. Even if the body is separated into many parts, the soul is still one. That's why even when you are apart from each other, you still know about each other's condition. I felt it but I can't feel anything right now. I can't feel Azusa. It's as if he's not here anymore."

"Tsubaki-san..." I walked over to him. I should say something to cheer up but I noticed how he clenched his fist onto his shirt.

"It hurts...It hurts when you try to do something nice. I was impatient about work, and about you. What if I did something reckless and hurt you, even to the point you can't recover? Azusa was trying to stop me from letting that happen. But I... I'm the worst." He bent his head and put his hand to his face as he blamed himself.

"...I cannot tell you everything that you have to do from this point. But I know there is one thing you can do; you can tell Azusa-san your feelings."

"Tell him?" I nodded "That's impossible. Saying something so cruel, it's like I'm the one who put him in the hospital."

"I know Azusa-san doesn't think of you like that."

"I know...Azusa will definitely forgive me. That's why I can't forgive myself." He grasped his hands tightly "I can't forgive myself."Suddenly he wrapped me in an embrace, but this was different compared to before. He was in mourning and needed to hold on to someone. "It's unfair for me to embrace you like this now." He whispered, I could tell he was on the verge of tears "I'm sorry." I allowed him to do this because whenever I felt horrible, I would like someone to hold me tight until I felt better.

Later in the evening, Eri called me as she was worried about me. She said that at the school festival I was spacing out at one point and that the mere mention of a haunted house made me tense. Rather than explaining what happened, I told her about Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san.

"I see. How's Tsubaki-san holding up?"

"He is still in shock. He just needs some time to recover."

Juli sighed "While that guy is annoying, I can't stand to look at a depressed Tsubaki."

"I'm sure those two will make up. They have a strong bond after all."

"But if it's between two people who have been together for so long, it will get more complicated." said Juli. I had to agree but I still believe that they will work things out.

* * *

The next day, I headed straight for the hospital. Ukyo-san handed me a bag full of clothes and personal items.

"Good afternoon," the receptionist greeted me "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Asahina Azusa-san. I'm his little sister."

"You came."

I heard a familair voice and turned around "Azusa-san, Natsume-san!" I walked over "Is it alright for you to get up now?"

"Yes. Visits were also allowed."

"That's a relief."

"I'll be going now. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Natsume."

"I'll leave Azusa in your care." I nodded in reply

"Thank you for going out of your way to come see me."

"I brought change of clothes from Ukyo-san along with some other stuff."

"Thank you."

Azusa-san suggested that we head outside. According to Masaomi-niisan, Azusa-san has a sickness called meningitis. It is an inflammation of the membranes covering the brain but thanks to proper medical treatment there should not be any lasting effects on the brain.

"The timing is bad when coupled with work."

"For now, you should focus on getting better."

"You;re right. How is everything at home?"

"It's the same as usual." Everyone is concerned but they are hopeful and assured that Azusa-san will get better. A gently breeze blew by as Azusa-san stood up.

"Hey"

"What is it?"

"It's about Tsubaki-san. He's very worried. He blames himself for what happened."

"I thought so."

"And he also blames himself for being the cause of your worries. You know, the leading part in the anime..." _And his feelings for me_

"Can I ask you something? What do you think of Tsubaki?"

"I think of him as my older brother."

"And as a man?"

"I never thought of him in that way. I was scared and powerless at that time so I'm glad you stopped him."

"You're wrong." I turned to face him "I haven't done anything that would make you feel grateful. It's exactly as how Tsubaki said, I was interrupting you. I love you. Not as a brother but as a man." He walked over and hugged me

 _Azusa-san...You too..._

Azusa-san released me and looked away "I'm sorry. It was something that I wasn't going to say. Not only for Tsubaki but also for the rest of my siblings that have feelings for you. And for making you worry."

* * *

"Welcome back imouto-chan." Kaname-ssan greeted me, he was dressed in his usual robes

"I'm back. Are you heading out Kaname-san?"

"That's right, a job at night. You went to see A-chan right? How is he doing?"

"He's all right."

"That's a relief."

I heard the elevator door opened and looked to see Tsubaki coming out. His expression was serious but he appears to have lightened up.

"Are you heading out too Tsuba-chan?"

"For a short while." he replied and walked past us

"Hey"

"I know. I'm going to visit Azusa. I will do that but there's something I have to do before that." He left

"Tsuba-chan looks like he's doing okay as well."

The next morning,

"Good morning." I greeted Masaomi-niisan as I walked downstairs followed by Yusuke-kun who let out a loud yawned

Juli scampered towards so I let climb up my arm "Aya, he keeps making a puzzled face at his phone."

"Is something wrong?"

"I received a list of what Azusa wanted in a text, but I don't understand any of this." He showed me the text

"This is a list of popular manga and light novels, along with anime DVDs."

"So this is what he means when he wants to use this time properly. As a doctor, I would want him to rest his body more..."

"You can leave this to me. I know about this stuff after all."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Gathering this large amount will be difficult. I'll help as well."

"Thank you Yusuke-kun."

"It was a request from Azu-nii." he replied looking away and acting bashful

We decided to visit the bookstore first to collect the manga and then go to the video stores to pick up the DVDs.

"Good grief, Azu-nii should at least rest properly when he's sick."

"If he isn't doing anything, he cannot calm down. I know because I'm the same."

"It seems like you understand everyone even more than I do."

"Huh?"

"No it's nothing."

It took some time but we completed the list. I went to the hospital by myself; as I got closer to Azusa-san's room I noticed the door was ajar. I peeked inside.

"I wanted to see you."

"You idiot that's supposed to be my line."

Tsubaki-san came to visit Azusa-san just like he said he would. It was not my intention to eavesdrop but I heard the two brothers convey their feelings and they reconciled as they hugged. Feeling joyful and assured, I decided to leave them alone. I will give the materials to Azusa-san tomorrow. I was not too far from the hospital when Natsume-san called out to me from his car. He said he would give me a ride home so I accepted the offer and I told him everything.

"So Tsubaki went to visit Azusa after all. I thought so."

"Did something happen?"

"I heard from an acquaintance at work. It was decided that Tsubaki would be Azusa's substitute." I see, well that is a sound decision "Those two will be fine. They are supporting each other now."

"Yes."

"I have no base for what I'm saying, but I somehow just know. Although we're like this, we are triplets after all."

"It's because you share the same soul with them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tsubaki-san told me that siblings born together share the same soul."

"He probably wanted to say that it was the bond between Azusa and him but that's probably true. I'm unexpectedly included as well. Your smile supports us."

"My smile?"

"It's a simple wish, but please smile for those two."

"Natsume-san..."

"There is no other thing that will make them as happy."

Hearing that made me happy but...why is there a part of me that is feeling uncertainty? I thanked Natsume-san for the ride home and went inside.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Onee-chan." Wataru-chan greeted me "Is that manga? Give me, give me."

"Sorry but I can't. These are for Azusa-san's work."

"It's for Akkun then I'll hold back." He said with understanding. Wataru-chan has been a strong kid during this period

"Didn't you have a chance to give him the stuff?" Yusuke-kun asked me

"Tsubaki-san was visiting so I left them alone."

"I see. So Tsuba-nii really did go."

"That is a relief." said Ukyo-san "By the way the official family register needed for passport applications was received at our office. When you have some free time, you can collect it."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Once school was over, I went straight to the hospital, I packed the bag with materials with me so I can give it to him and pass by the office to pick up my family register. Azusa-san was not in his room so I asked a nurse who told me he went to the rooftop. By the time I got there, he was finished with a phone conversation.

"Azusa-san"

He smiled once he saw me "You came to see me?"

"I brought the stuff you requested. Yusuke-kun helped me out."

"Thank you. Where's Yusuke?"

"Well it was supposed to be the two of us but this week's test results fell below average so he had to do a retake." I can imagine him screaming 'Why?!'

"That sounds like him."

"Was the phone call earlier from work?"

"No it was from Tsubaki. He seems to be getting into it."

"So he told you he would be your substitute."

Azusa-san nodded "Tsubaki is amazing. He isn't copyign the nuance that I use. But on top of the role that Tsubaki is playing, he's reproducing what I've done so far. Because of that, sudden phone calls like that are common."

"It sounds like something Tsubaki-san would do."

"Once again I have seen Tsubaki's true ability. But, at the same time, another emotion is welling deep inside me." He walked over to the rails and lightly pressed his arm on it "I don't want to lose to Tsubaki." he said with determination in his voice

"Azusa-san..."

"I won't lose. And there is something else I won't give to him." He turned around and wrapped me in a fond embrace "I won't falter anymore. Because you;re the one I love the most." He pulled away a little and kissed my forehead. This is similar to Tsubaki-san back then. These two really do share the same soul. "You don't have to decide right away. But I will be waiting for your answer."

I took a bus and went to the office. Ukyo-san explained everything to the receptionist so she handed me the papers in an envelope. Once everything is prepared I can get my passport. With my passport and savings in hand, I can go overseas. I can even join Papa on his expeditions. Out of curiosity I decided to take a peek. I have never seen my family register before.

"...What is this...I...was adopted?"


	32. Chapter 32

I… I was adopted? I was an orphan? No. No it can't be…but it says so right here. Then I remembered this one time at elementary school. It was Family Day and Papa was able to attend because he still had some time left before he could travel again.

" _So you're Ayaka-chan's Papa." a female classmate looked at him full of admiration_

" _That's right."_

" _But you two don't look alike all." a male classmate commented "That's strange."_

" _That's because Ayaka takes after her Mom. Children tend to resemble either one parent or both."_

" _That's true. People say I look like Mommy but I have my Daddy's eyes."_

" _I see."_

I always knew that I looked my Mom so it never bothered me but now it makes sense. Papa was not my biological Father. Then what happened to my real parents? Are they alive or dead? Either way, for me to be adopted it means I was abandoned… I sat on a bench in the park because I was tired of walking. I wandered around aimlessly so much that time did not matter to me. It was already night time and it was raining but I did not care. My phone kept incessantly ringing no matter how many times I ignored it. I turned it off. I did not want to talk to anyone.

"At least answer it."

"Natsume-san? What are you doing here?"

"Hey that's my line. I got a call saying you didn't come home so I was looking for you"

"Why? You could have just left me alone."

"Hey, what happened to you?" I did not answer, it was none of his business anyway "Anyway I going to let Kyo-nii know."

"No!" I reached out and pulled his sleeve "I don't want to go home!"

"Ayaka...You don't want to go home no matter what?" I nodded my head. I heard him sigh and he turned off his phone "Then would my apartment be okay? If you're not opposed to it then come."

* * *

Natsume-san lived in a small apartment but it was perfect for one person to occupy. He opened the door and turned on the light "Here come on in."

Two cats ran over to greet us. They were white with orange patches and gold eyes. They are pretty cute.

"Hey Tsubaki get off! Azusa, quit playing around!"

"Tsubaki and Azusa?" _He named his cats after his brothers?_

"Yeah," he picked up his cats "The reason why they're named after my brothers is a long story. Anyway just come in."

"Thank you for having me."

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Want something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay. You should take a shower. It might make you feel a little better."

He directed me to his shower and handed me a light blue towel. I thoroughly cleaned my body and washed my face. I opened the door a little and found out that Natsume-san left me a change of clothes. I was now wearing a green shirt and beige pants. They were big and baggy but they are warm and soft.

* * *

"I'm sorry for imposing on you." I went into his living room.

"Nah, never mind that." He put out his cigarette using his ashtray and handed me a glass of water. "What happened? You don't have to force yourself to tell me. But if you want my help I'm here."

"Natsume-san..." I took another sip of water "I am an unwanted person."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well before that, I caused conflicts in the family. You and Subaru-san, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san and other conflicts that I may or may not even be aware of. When I was told my family was getting bigger, I was really happy. I was tired of living mostly by myself in an empty apartment. I thought I said goodbye to those days and I was happily living with everyone. But bit by bit everything changed and was out of my control. I should have never gone to live at the Sunrise Residence."

"I'm sorry." Natsume-san got up "The things between Subaru and I isn't your fault. I speak for the rest of my brothers too. I had no idea it was bothering you that much."

I walked over to my bag and brought 'that' out.

"What's that?"

"My family register" I handed it to him

"Adopted?" he was surprised just like I thought he would be.

"Yes the person I thought was my parent wasn't related."

"I'm sure your Dad had some reason"

"Then why didn't he tell me this before the wedding?" I was annoyed, frustrated "Was he ever planning on telling me? In the end I came to one conclusion; my real parents never wanted me. Also," I shook as I tried to hold my tears back "He hasn't come to see me at all ever since the wedding. Maybe the real reason he married Miwa-san was because he wanted to leave me with another family. But my new family is facing problems because of me." I picked up my bag "I'll going back to get my things. It's best for everyone if I leave."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me "You're not an unwanted person. I won't let you go." Then he kissed me. He pulled away "I will stay by your side. So don't say that you're an unwanted person."

Natsume-san... Hearing those kindhearted words broke me and I cried. I just cried as Natsume-san held me tightly. I took on Natsume-san's offer to stay for the night. I apologized for burdening him but he reassured me that I can depend on him. I laid on Natsume-san's bed as he slept on the floor. Even though I made myself comfortable, I could not sleep. I brushed my fingers against my lips. Why did he do that? But it is thanks to him my mind was clear so I can think. The only person who can tell me everything is Hinata Rintarou, my adopted Father. I have to know.


	33. Chapter 33

It was already morning. But I'm not in my room. That's right; I spent the night here in Natsume-san's apartment. As I got out of bed, Natsume-san had already left the room. Since he's out I will make breakfast for him as thanks for everything he did for me yesterday evening.

"What are you doing?"

"Good morn-" I quickly turned around because Natsume-san was only wearing a towel. _So he was in the shower. He does have a nice muscular figure…What am I thinking?! Just focus on making breakfast!_

This time Natsume-san was properly dressed and was drying his hair "Sorry about that. I had some time before I had to go to work, so I went for a quick run and took a shower."

"Do you always go running?"

"Well, for the most part. I owe it to Subaru too so..." I recalled the picture of the two of them. So Natsume-san did track and field. I wonder why he stopped.

"Anyway, you made breakfast?"

"I used up most of the food you had though."

"It's all right."

"Then do you prefer an omelet or scrambled eggs?"

"I'll take the omelet."

"Okay."

I had everything ready and Natsume-san helped me set the table.

"Those guys get to eat stuff like this every day? I'm a little jealous."

"I just made some classic dishes. It's nothing special."

"That's not true. The fact that you made it makes it the greatest treat ever." Hearing him that made me smile "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you I cleared my head. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"That's good. If something comes up you can talk to me about it." he told me as he stopped one of the cats from getting his food. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me." I nodded. That was reassuring. Yes, instead of freaking out and running away, I should have told someone. I will make sure to do that from now on.

"Ow!" Natsume-san yelled "Hey Tsubaki, Azusa!" Seems that the cats started biting and clawing at his feet forcing him to put them out on the patio. They glared angrily as one scratched the screen. "Sheesh those jerks."

I had to laugh, it was too funny. It's almost as if his actual brothers were messing with him.

"Finally got a smile out of you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ayaka" Eri?!

"Aya-chan" And Louis-san too?!

"Is that you Louis?" Natsume-san asked. I also heard squeaks which meant that Juli was here too. "If you don't mind I'm going to let them in. Last night, while you were in the shower I called the house. Your friend's family was informed of what happened so they were out searching for you. If I didn't told them that you were staying at my place, they would have called the police. That's how worked up they were." _Everyone was really worried about me..._

Natsume-san opened the door, Eri was the first to come in. She was angry while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ayaka, you idiot!" she rushed over and hugged me "You had me worried! If anything happened to you...I" she held me tight

"I'm sorry." I hugged her back "Louis-san and Juli too."

"I was worried. A lot." said Louis-san "But..you don't have to apologize. You're safe, that's all that matters."

"That's right. But" Juli leapt at Natsume-san "You bastard! How dare you make off with Aya!" he pulled his hair as Natsume-san collasped onto the ground.

"Wait Juli! It's thanks to Natsume-san that I'm all right!"

After Juli calmed down and we made sure Natsume-san was not seriously injured, we sat down and finished breakfast

"That was good."

"Thanks for the meal."

"Thank you for the meal Aya.

"You're welcome."

"So anyway, why 'Aya'?" Natsume-san asked

"It's a nickname."

"Oh yeah Aya" Louis-san brought out from his bag a beige sundress "If you don't min try putting this on. I'd like to...style your hiar too."

"But don't you have to go back to the mansion?"

"Do you really expect Ayaka to return home looking like that?"

"She's a girl..."

"That's true. Then I'll go ahead to the mansion and let everyone know what happened. Have Louis get you cleaned up."

"Yes. Thank you Louis-san"

"It's nothing. Leave it to me."

* * *

I put on the dress and Louis-san styled my hair into a low ponytail and applied a little makeup.

"It suits you Aya"

"And now to put the hat on" Eri placed a matching hat onto my head gently "Yes, it's perfect."

"Yes. Aya you look cute."

"Thank you. I feel refreshed."

"This is all I can do. But I'll do everything in my power to help."

"After all we are members of the Aya Protection Alliance."

"That's right. So Ayaka, can you tell us what happened yesterday?"

We returned to the living room where I presented to them the folder. This time I was not upset.

"I see. It's hard to believe you two aren't related." said Eri. "What do you want to do now?"

"I have to find out the truth. But...even if I do, I don't have much confidence to say I'm apart of the Asahina family." _With all that has happened up to this point, can I really stay with them?_

"Aya, why don't we go to the park?" The park? "Let's go for a boat ride."

Eri and Juli said they would wait for us on shore as Louis-san and I boarded the small vessel. I had to admit, this was a nice change of pace. We were already in the middle of the lake when Louis-san stopped rowing.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to do this, just once. About what you said...I can understand how you feel. Because I'm...not related by blood... to anyone in the family either." _What?_ "So I'm the same as you. I was adopted too."

Louis-san told me his backstory. He was two years old when he was adopted by Mama from the orphanage. At that time there were only seven brothers starting from Masaomi-niisan to Natsume-san. Therefore the five younger brothers are unaware of the fact that Louis-san was adopted. He told me that even though he was treated the same as everyone else, he agonized a lot and was self-conscious about his adoption.

All of the Asahina brothers had similar quirks which Louis-san did not have. Maybe, a part of me also knew that Louis-san was not related by blood because he acted differently and had a unique air around him. It's true that I was uneasy due to the fact that I had no blood relations to Papa and I was a stranger to the Asahina family despite the marriage. Louis-san told me that over the years, he has accepted everyone as his family. He held my hand as he told me that blood is not important, what matters is being able to relate to my heart. Even though he had no memories of his birth parents, he made lots of fond memories with the Asahina family. When he told me that I was his family, I was touched.

Louis-san hugged me "Let's go home together. The mansion is our home. Because it's where our family is.

"Yes" Tears welled up in my eyes. But they were happy tears.

"Thank you for becoming part of the family." Louis-san said and kissed my cheek. This kiss was filled of love for a family member.

* * *

We returned to shore and met up with Eri and Juli. We sat on a bench that gave a nice view of the lake

"The Aya Protection Alliance will spring into action whenever you need us."

"We'll always be your side."

"We'll protect you Aya."

"Thank you." I hugged Juli. He fell asleep

"He did not get any sleep since yesterday." Eri yawned a little "Now that I'm relieved, I'm sleepy."

"Me too." said Louis-san and he let out a yawn.

They also fell asleep. Thank you very much you three. I started to get sleepy too as my eyelids started to close.

"Aya. Aya."

I awoke to see a youthful well-dressed man with long silver hair and purple eyes. I was still in the park but Eri and Louis-san were not here.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Juli."

"Juli?" _It couldn't be._

"It might be hard for you to believe, but it's really me."

 _Those eyes, the color of his hair and his gentle expression..._ "Yes. It is you, Juli. I never thought that you could turn into a human unless I'm dreaming."

"Just once, I wanted to see you face-to-face like this, as a human. My dream has come true. I must apologize to you."

"Why?"

"I've kept something from you for a long time. I've seen the entirety of your early life. I knew everything."

"Then...you knew my birth parents?" he nodded "Please tell me everything."

"Your parents' names were Minori and Yukino. One day they passed away in a car accident. They were orphans so they did not have any family members to take care of you. Rintarou was a friend of your late father so he decided to take it upon himself to raise you. He loves you with all his heart. Eventually he met Eri's parents and they decided to help out as well. He loves you with all his heart and was happy to watch you grow. But it must have weighed on his mind that he would have to tell you the truth someday. He just couldn't figure out how to. That's why I couldn't tell you either. I'm sorry for putting you through this grief."

I shook my head with a smile "I'm happy you told me. I've always known that you and Papa are my real family."

"Yeah. All the memories I made with you from then until today are what I treasure most. And the fact that I got to see you face to face like this too."

"Me too. Thank you for always being by my side Juli." I hugged him

"A smile really suits you the best." Eventually he pulled away and held my shoulders "I hadn't planned on saying this, but there's something I absolutely want to tell you. I love you." he said and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my cheek.

I felt the sunlight on my eyes forcing me to wake up. Louis-san and Eri were still sleeping as well Juli who curled up on my lap. Was it a dream? Or maybe it was real. I heard my phone ring and I turned it on. I got a lot of phone calls and texts from last night but what really caught my attention was a message from Papa. He heard what had happened and apologized. He will come back to Japan soon so that we can sit down and have a proper talk. I scrolled down to find a picture of my parents and myself when I was still a baby. I really do resemble my Mother and I got my smile from my Father.

* * *

We returned to the Sunrise Residence and headed into the living room. Those present were Masaomi-niisan, Ukyo-san, Iori-san, Subaru-san, Yusuke-kun and Wataru-chan.

"Everyone" I took off my hat and bowed down "I'm really sorry for causing such trouble. It will never happen again."

"We've been waiting for you. Welcome home." said Masaomi-niisan

"Welcome home. I will call those of us who are not here." said Ukyo-san

"Welcome home." said Iori-san

I looked at Subaru-san who adverted his eyes "Welcome home." he said

"W-We were worried, you know? Seriously!" said Yusuke-kun

"Onee-chan!" Wataru-chan rushed over and hugged me

"I'm sorry for worrying you Wataru-chan." I patted his head

"Be prepared to get punished for worrying me." _Wait a minute, isn't that Fuuto-kun's voice?_ Wataru-chan smiled at me and handed me a note "That's from Fu-tan." I almost forgot that Wataru-chan is good at impersonating our brothers. As for Fuuto-kun, maybe he genuinely felt remorse. He is not very honest.

I decided to make dinner; I went with Wataru-chan's request to make hamburger steak curry and everyone helped out. Thanks to Louis-san I know that blood is not important. I have already accepted everyone as my family and they have accepted me. That's why I will continue living with them and make lots of memories.


	34. Chapter 34

A week has passed since I found out about my adoption but I am doing fine. I stopped by Eri's house to apologize for worrying them. I learned from them that they discussed with Papa about the issue of my adoption. They thought about telling me before the wedding but Papa was unsure and thought it would be best to wait until I graduated from high school. Summer has come, however we had to cancel the overseas trip. It was unfortunate but Azusa-san has been released from the hospital which was much more important.

"To you troubled students studying for the college entrance exams, I bestow upon a revelation." Kaname-san held a flyer in his hands

"A revelation?"

"What's that?"

"It means a revelation from a god. Since the overseas trip got scrapped I thought a short trip might not be such a bad idea."

The flyer featured Kaname-san, another blond haired man with brown eyes and one with platinum blond hair and clear blue eyes. They were all dressed as monks yet they were posing like professional models.

"Club Buddha"

"What is that?"

"It's a Buddhist service. The head temple of our sect is in Yatsugatake and it's kind of like a little festival."

"Who's these guys posing for the photo?" Yusuke-kun asked

"They're my colleagues. And the best looking one in the bunch named Younin is me."

 _So the whole thing really is a host club..._

"I'll chant the Lord Buddha's love by your bedside until dawn." I jumped a little as Kaname-san whispered in my ear "Let's pass into Nirvana together."

"Acting like some male companion in spite of being a clergyman" A furious Ukyo-san smacked Kaname-san on the head with a frying pan "How obscene!"

"Uh, well we all have stamps of approval from the head temple, so there aren't any fakes." Kaname-san said as he rubbed his bruise

"Now, now" all attention was directed to Masaomi-niisan "This is basically like a summer festival, right?"

"I can always count on you Masa-nii. That's exactly right."

"I wanna go to the festival!" said Wataru-chan

"Yeah, maybe we could all go."

"Yatsugatake...that's close to our vacation home." said Azusa-san

"Vacation home?"

"Haven't you heard? We also have a vacation home in Yatsugatake?"

"When you said also"

"Yeah they are others." Yusuke-kun said

I had forgotten how rich the Asahina family really is.

"This sounds like a good opportunity. So how about it?"

"Yes. It has been a while since I last went to a summer festival."

"I'll come too!" said Juli "I'll protect you Aya!"

"Then, let's let everyone know and just go with whoever can make it."

"If that is your decision, then I suppose we must." said Ukyo-san though he must still have his doubts

* * *

Two days later we were ready to depart. Subaru-san, Iori-san and Natsume-san were free so they will be joining us. Hikaru-san decided to come along too this time dressed as a man. Kaname-san went ahead of us since he had to assist with preparations.

"Sorry for making you wait" Subaru-san had received a phone call

"How did it go?"

"I told them I wanted to think about it a little more. "

"I see. That makes sense." I wonder what they're talking about. I guess it must be related to basketball

"We're ready to depart."

"Okay run along then" Yusuke-kun tapped my shoulders

"Will you be all right Yusuke-kun? I feel bad about you staying behind."

"It's okay. I forgot that I had my prep school's summer course at the exact same time. I want to go but unlike you my grades are bad. Right now, entrance exams are more important than a vacation, so...I want to go with the same college as you." I could see that he was fully determined which made me smile "Go have fun."

"Okay. I'll bring back a souvenir for you."

"Yeah thanks."

"Who's coming in this car?" Natsume-san asked

"Me." Azusa-san replied

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"Okay imouto-san you're over here." Hikaru-san forcefully directed me to the car

As we were on the road and about to leave the prefecture, I could not shake off this feeling...

"Something wrong?" Hikaru-san asked me

"I feel like I forgot something important."

"It'll be okay. Forgetting things is part of the thrill of going on a trip."

"That sounds like something a seasoned traveler like yourself would said."

"By the way do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"This is about a little while ago, but...You spent the night in Natsume's room and nothing happened?"

I sat up as Natsume-san spat out his coffee. We were equally surprised.

"That''s nasty" Azusa-san brought out a rag to wipe it off as he held onto the wheel

"Was that awkward for me to ask?"

"So how about it Natsume?"

"Not you too Azusa. Of course nothing happened."

"That's right. Nothing happened." They don't have to know about 'that'.

"Then"

"There's more?" I asked

"Did nothing happen between you and Azusa while he has hospitalized."

I braced myself as the car swerved to the side due to Azusa-san jerking to the side

"Watch it!"

"Wh-Why are you suddenly asking?" Azusa-san asked once the car was back in the lane

"Did that bother you?"

"So how about it Azusa?" Natsume-san asked

"Don't be ridiculous. I was sick."

"Of course. And there were nurses around too. Oh, but you might get some privacy on the rooftop."

I flinched as that statement brought up that memory. Hikaru-san...he's deliberately messing with us and what's worse is that his provoking is bringing back memories that were the truth.

"Oh come to think of it"

"T-there's more?" I was scared of what else he might ask

"Where's your knight who's always with you?"

Ah...I forgot Juli...And we already left Tokyo. I'm really sorry Juli. I'll buy a souvenir for you too.

* * *

We arrived at our destination and unpacked our stuff. It was late afternoon and time for the festival to begin. I was wearing a cherry blossom pink yukata and wore my hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Oh? Where's Kyo-nii?" Hikaru-san asked

"He said he has no interest in this obscene festival, so he'd be cleaning the vacation house." said Masaomi-niisan "I'm going to go say hello to Kaname's superior so everyone's on their own from on out."

"Then, would you like to walk around with me Ayaka-chan?" Iori-san

"Yes."

"I'm going with Onee-chan too!" Wataru-chan held my hand

"Do you mind if I leave him with you two?" I nodded

"Yay! Let's go eat shaved ice!"

As expected it was quite lively as we walked around. I stopped by the sharpshooting booth since I saw prizes that would make great souvnenirs for Yusuke-kun and Juli. Afterwards we got shaved ice.

"Shaved ice is so tasty isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I was thoroughly enjoying my strawberry flavored shaved ice

"What should we do next?"

Just then a group of girls passed us. They were excited and said something was going to begin.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"It must be some kind of an event. Do you two want to take a look?"

"Yes!" Wataru-chan said and Iori-san nodded

We soon reached a stage that soon lit up and standing on stage was Fuuto-kun

"Welcome to a special live performance by Fuuto Asakura!" The crowd roared "Let's keep it pumped up all the way to the end!"

"It's a Fu-tan live! He's so cool!"

"I didn't know he would be here."

"Kaname-niisan must have requested him."

Fuuto-kun really got the crowd all fired up as his female fans screamed with delight. At one point in his performance, he pointed and winked at me. It couldn't be me, all idols do that sort of stuff but I wouldn't put it past Fuuto-kun to do something like that.

* * *

After the live was finished Wataru-chan had to go to the bathroom so Iori-san went with him while I waited for them by a tree.

"Hey, you you alone?" A man appeared right next to me holding a fan "Didn't find any nice guys? How about me?"

He's hitting on me. I better do something before it gets annoying. But wait, I've seen him before and the fan he was holding confirmed my thoughts "Hey, aren't you one of Kaname-san's colleagues?"

"Kaname?" he asked not understanding my question

"Imouto-chan!" Kaname-san ran up "Thanks for coming!"

"Oh? Don't tell me she's one of your customers, Kana?"

"No Chi, she's Ayaka, my little sister. His surname is Chiaki written as 'a thousand autumns' so we call him Chi. Here, he's called Senshuu."

"So you're the little sister that Kana's so proud of." Even though he is Kaname-san's colleague, he makes me feel uneasy.

"That's right. My adorable little sister that I'm proud of."

"Well, well. Both our No.2 and No.3 here together." It's the other guy from the poster who was in the center "Fighting over a cute customer?"

"Ryusei, this girl is apparently Kana's little sis."

"Imouto-chan, this is Ryusei, Club Buddha's No.1."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. That reminds me, you should both get back to the main temple. It looks like we double-booked some customers. You're going to get yelled at."

"What?! Say that first!"

"I'll see you again later imouto-chan"

"Yes, later" I waved as they rushed off

"I'm pleased to meet you." Ryusei-san spoke to you "Kana was so happy that he'd gained an adorable little sister. He's talks about you whenever he can."

"I didn't know. It's a little embarrassing but I'm happy."

"It must be exhausting to play the role of the good sister."

"Play?"

"I'm sorry for bringing this up out of the blue. I might not look it, but I'm still a monk so I pick up on these things like people's troubles."

"Do I seem that way to you?"

"It's not that. Man or woman, young or old, rich or poor, in the end humans are all troubled by the same thing. It's almost uncanny. Humans are troubled by love. Whether it's between family members or lovers, it's always been true since ancient times and probably will be far into the future. Forever."

Preaching words of wisdom, he truly is a monk.

"I never forced myself. I was glad that I got a big family and I wanted to do whatever I can to fit in. I truly became a member of the family and I was glad to live with them. But a number of events had frightened me and brought uncertainty. I decided that I want to continue making memories with them but there are some things that have been left unresolved."

"Troubles concerning love are never-ending but you have no choice except to confront them yourself. Because a family is something that can withstand that and that's what love really is."

Subaru-san, Tsubaki-san, Fuuto-kun, Azusa-san and Natsume-san had confessed their love to me in different ways because they were being themselves. Everyone communicated their feelings to me. I was scared, I thought everything would be ruined if I said something. That life will never be the same. But, what Ryusei-san said was true. A family with bonds and love can withstand whatever life will throw at them. That's why; I will not run away.

"It seems that you arrived at your answer."

"Yes. Thank you Ryusei-san."

"Sis!" Wataru-chan ran up followed by Iori-san

"Sorry for the wait."

"I wish you good luck little sister." Ryusei-san said and left

"Did something happen?" Iori-san

"Oh nothing much." Thanks to Ryusei-san, My resolve has gotten stronger. When the timing is just right, I am going to confront everything.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Thanks for reading and adding this story to their favorites. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

We regrouped and returned to the vacation home. Ukyo-san welcomed us back and had already prepared a wonderful dinner.

"Thanks for everything!" Kaname-san spoke happily as he enjoyed his can of beer "And the festival was really bustling too. Thanks to you too Fu-chan." Kaname-san said to Fuuto-kun who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Don't force me into a booking just because we're brothers. It causes problems for my agency"

"But Fu-tan you were really cool!" Wataru-chan chimed in

"I'm glad that everyone had enjoyed themselves. "

"You should have come too, Kyo-nii."

"How utterly insincere." said Azusa-san

"You said it." Natsume-san replied in agreement

"Don't go saying the truth like that."

"Things are lively as ever when we brothers get together." said Hikaru-san "Have you gotten used to this atmosphere imouto-san?"

"Yes. I love this liveliness. Which is why... I want become a part of this family even more than before."

The lively atmosphere turned into a brief moment of silence as everyone looked surprised at my comment.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"You're already our precious sister." said Masaomi-niisan

"That's right Onee-chan."

"I just felt like I had to say it. These are my true feelings."

"Did you achieve some kind of enlightenment at our temple?" Kaname-san asked

"That is a secret." I replied.

* * *

After we had dinner, I went outside to stargaze a bit. I got a clear view of the stars. I am glad that I went on this trip. Any weight in my heart that I had was gone. I felt refreshed and my resolve had gotten stronger. I will make it through my college entrancce examination and give my reply to those who confessed to me.

"Can't sleep?" Kaname-san joined me

"No. I just wanted to see the stars. The starry sky is beautiful. You can see this kind of sight when you're in the countryside."

"That's true. You don't get to see this often in Tokyo. I like it too."

"Thank you for the invitation. I had fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Then how about a favor in return?"

"What kind of favor? Depending on your answer I will have to refuse."

The only response I got was being pulled into his chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly yet gently.

"Let me stay like this for just a little while."

Kaname-san was acting unusual. I noticed the tattoo on his chest. I've seen it a number of times.

"This is a sword right?"

"Yeah. Do you know the saying that the pen is mightier than the sword?"

"It means that communication is a more effective tool than direct violence."

"But in this world, there's something that is even more powerful than pens or swords. And that is love." He cupped my face in his hands "Your feelings on family came across loud and clear. So now, it's my turn to take action. Thank you for coming today. I'm the one who should be thanking you." he kissed my forehead "Good night our precious imouto-chan." Kaname-san said and went inside. He too must have his own worries.

"Ayaka-chan" Iori-san came outside "You were here."

"Is something wrong Iori-san?"

"No, I just wanted to talk with you but you weren't in your room." Iori-san joined me "The night sky is beautiful."

"Yes it is."

"Abut what you said at dinner" I turned to Iori-san who was contemplating then he faced me wearing a gentle smile "I will support you. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, I got up and went out for a walk..

I breathed in and out "The morning air is the best." I stretched my arms and walked around the plank carefully

"Ayaka" Subaru-san ran up to me

"Good morning. Were you jogging?"

"Yeah but…Well, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know that Japan has a pro basketball league too?" I nodded "I've actually been scouted by one of the league's teams."

"Really? Then the phone call you got yesterday?"

"Yeah, if I say okay to them I can become a professional athlete."

"That is amazing!" This is amazing, Subaru-san is going to become a pro!

"But the offer is from a team in Kyushu. So even though I want to go pro, if it's in Kyushu…I won't be able to see you anymore. You're studying for entrance exams. There's no way I can ask you to come with me."

That's right. If he accepts the offer, that naturally means that he will leave home. It will be months before we will see each other again. But… "Can you put basketball ahead of me?" he looked at me "I don't want you to quit and live with regrets. Besides, I like the Subaru-san who plays basketball and gives it his all."

Subaru-san was surprised but then he smiled "I see. I'm glad I got to hear your feelings on this. Thank you. I'll think about it a little more."

* * *

By the time I got back to the vacation house, everyone else had woken up. It seems that Fuuto-kun returned to his agency.

"We'll have breakfast once Subaru gets back."

"I'll make breakfast."

"Thank you. Also…There's somewhere I'd like to drop by on the way home, would that be all right?"

"Yes"

I wonder where we were going. Masaomi-niisan did not reveal the location but he had the directions. We eventually came to a stop. I got out of the car to see before me a cemetery. We walked for a few minutes until Masaomi-niisan stopped in the middle of the path.

"This is it. The grave of your parents."

"What? My parents" I looked to see a tombstone engraved Minori Nagami and Yukino Nagami. So this is the resting place of my parents...

"We found out from Rintaro-san. Because we wanted to pay our respects too."

I was touched. Tears came and fell but I am not sad. Once I wiped my tears away, Masaomi-niisan handed me the bouquet to me and I carefully placed it on the grave. To my birth parents; even though our time together was cut short, you loved me. I want you both to know that I am not alone. I'm living with a set of wonderful brothers. I have Rintarou who is my second Father, Miwa-san my second Mother, Juli, Eri and her family who are also part of my family. I do not know what the future has in store for me. It will not be easy, but I will not waver. Thank you Father and Mother. You had me and I was able to meet everyone. I'm truly happy.


	36. Chapter 36

The summer vacation had motivated me and strengthened my resolve. In the blink of an eye, the year ended and another year has begun. I have been focusing on my college entrance examinations. As I thought it was not easy.

"My results could have been better. I was so sure this time."

"Don't get discouraged Aya. What's important is that you improved. Anyone can snap when it gets close to the real thing. It's the university exam blues."

"You talk as if you have taken an university exam before." I said. Juli had no comment as he dropped my eraser on the desk. Then I heard my doorbell ring

"I'm coming." I opened the door to see Masaomi-niisan

"Ayaka-chan, do you have some free time?" I nodded "If you'd like, let's have lunch a little early."

* * *

We gathered at the table and sat down to what could be equal to a buffet at a restaurant

"These are for everyone right?"

"Yes. There were good deals at the market today, so I bought too much before I realized it."

"Kyo-nii, you are too controlling when it comes to us." said Tsubaki-san

"Although it doesn't really help out much." said Azusa-san

"Sorry. It was my turn to cook."

"It's fine. You have university exams in a week anyway. We'll be taking care of you and Yusuke's turn as much as possible until then."

"That's what you say, but I feel like I'm completely being controlled as well." said Yusuke-kun

"Well, you are somewhat of a student taking university examinations as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should be awarded for being a somewhat student taking university examinations."

"Hey!"

As always, their bickering was too amusing...

"Ah Onee-chan smiled! You smiled! Yay! Today was supposed to be cheering up Onee-chan right?"

"Wataru!"

"Hey!"

 _I see... They were worried about me._ "Thanks guys. But I'll be alright. I still have other options, so even if things don't work out, it's fine-"

"Wait!" Yusuke-kun shouted as he got up from his seat "That can't happen, not at all! Don't think about giving up before doing it! People don't get exactly what they want in life. But no matter what chance you have, there is a possibility as long as you don't give up. I'll put everything I have into getting into Meiji. I'll show you I can pass. That's why you too-"

"That is a good mental attitude coming from someone who normally violates all that you say Yusuke." Ukyo-san interjected

"That's how you are going into your first choice of university?"

"It's like you are defenseless, but that's just like Yusuke."

"I'll cheer you on."

"I-It's fine okay?" Yusuke-kun countered his brothers' unnecessary comments It's something I decided for myself!"

"Thank you Yusuke-kun. I'll keep at it and get into Meiji."

Yusuke-kun smiled "I-I see. That's great."

"No! Yuu-kun is unfair!" Wataru-chan yelled surprising us both. "Hey Onee-chan, I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

He gave a coupon that he designed himself. "It's a coupon for helping out." then he gave me another one "And then a coupon for playing games together. And then, there's this one!" He held in his hand a heart-shaped coupon "A coupon for 100 kisses!"

Hearing that statement caused Yusuke-kun to spit out his water.

"Wataru, why such a thing?!" A surprised Ukyo-san asked

"What's wrong Kyo-tan?" Wataru-chan asked innocently unaware of what he was implying. Well... I will use the first two coupons.

* * *

I finished washing the dishes and I was heading back to my room when I saw the twins engaged in a discussion over a script.

"Do you have to do a recording?"

"Yes."

"The studio is in the same direction, so I thought we should go in the same car."

"I wanted to read over the script a little more, so Azusa agreed to drive me there."

"I see."

"Ah wait a sec..." Tsubaki-san jotted down a note in the script. He was unusually serious. "Okay, I'm going to phone the coach outside."

"I understand. I'll come right away after I get the key."

"Thank you. Later!" He waved so I waved back in reply

"Have a safe trip." Tsubaki-san has changed, usually he would hug me and make silly remarks. As of late he has been completely devoted to work.

"Were you thinking that Tsubaki has changed?" I looked at Azusa-san "Ever since he accepted the substitute role from that anime, he has become much more serious about acting. His reputation has increased positively."

"That's amazing. He's properly producing results in a job that he personally chose."

"You too have been doing your best. I guarantee it, so you will definitely be fine."

I nodded "Thank you Azusa-san. Due to past circumstances, he has become like this."

"So that is what you thought. But I think it's a different cause. The Tsubaki right now is more charismatic than before. That's why I want you to recall the current Tsubaki when you think about him. To this degree, I can lift myself up as well. But, I would like an answer; a direct answer to our feelings. I don't mind if it's after your university examinations. No matter what it is."

That was my plan; once I completed my exams, I will properly respond to their feelings. I must, for their sake and for myself.

* * *

"Subaru-san?" I saw him standing outside my door. He was wearing a suit and tie.

"Do you have some time?" he asked. I nodded so we walked down to the end of the hallway so that we could have some privacy.

"It's about what I told you last summer. I officially accepted it. I was asked to go visit Kyuushu by them. I'm leaving today."

"I'm glad to hear that. Congratulations."

"I'll be there for quite some time, so your university examinations will be over by the time I get back. You are going through the trouble to get into my university, I'm sorry that I can't help."

"It's fine."

"I know it's hard but don't get discouraged. All of your efforts will definitely produce a decent result."

"Yes."

"Even it it's painful now, there's only a little longer to go. Do your best. You can forget about you and I until after that."

"So you say, but mentioning it again makes it harder to forget."

Subaru-san blushed "S-Sorry. Then, I'm leaving."

"Do your best Subaru-san."

He was still blushing but he showed a proper smile "Thank you."

* * *

And so, the examination date has finally arrived. I rested properly, ate a proper breakfast and had everything arranged properly.

"Did you pack in everything?"

"Yes." I got dressed

"Do you have your admission ticket?"

"I have it."

"You packed your pencil case right? You're sure you packed in lots of pencils right?"

"I'm prepared. Please calm down Juli." I'm the one taking the exam after all.

"You're right. Anyway, you'll be all right. I know you can do it."

"Yes!" I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it. It was Louis-san

"Good morning Aya-chan. I have to leave early, so I wanted to tell you that I'm cheering you on."

"Thank you."

"Sorry for the trouble Louis." said Juli

Louis-san patted my head and gently moved his fingers across my hair "Okay, fixed. When your hair isn't messy, you feel more lively right?" I nodded

"As expected of Louis, you understand a university exam-taking student." Juli said as he nodded showing his respect

"This was left in front of your room." He held in his hand a purple flower

I took it "This must be from Iori-san."

"It is an iris. In the language of flowers, it means 'trusting in the good news'."

I smiled, thank you Iori-san. I met up with Yusuke-kun and we went downstairs.

"Ah here they are."

"Huh? Hikaru-san. I didn't expect to see you here."

"My two juniors are going to do their exam. It's my duty to see them off."

"Here, your bento." Ukyo-san gave us each a fully stocked lunch

"Thanks Kyo-nii."

"Thank you."

"Just relax."

"Please put everything into it so you won't leave any regrets. Don't make too many careless mistakes."

"Oh no! This is why the uptight lawyer shouldn't do anything. You'll become like him if you aren't careful."

"Why you..."

"Well I'm sure Imouto-san will succeed but you really need to do your best." Hikaru-san referred to Yusuke-kun

"I know that."

Just then I got a notification on my phone. I received a text from Natsume-san. It said "You're finally there. When you are done, I'll give you a reward, so do your best." Thank you Natsume-san. Suddenly I received a call

"Hello?"

"That was fast. That's good, since I am at work."

"Fuuto-kun?"

"I just remembered that your university exam was today so I thought I let you have the honor of hearing my voice. While you're at it, fail the exam and repeat the year. That way I can spend another year at high school with you"

"Geez, did you just call to jinx me?" What a troublesome little brother... It was quiet for a bit. "Fuuto-kun?"

"Well do your best. I'll cheer you on." He said and hung up. Oh, so he was worried about me, but in his own way.

I am grateful to my brothers for looking out for me and cheering me on using their own methods as they see fit. They are my precious siblings. That's why I'm going to give it my all in everything that I do now and in the future.


	37. Chapter 37

Eri called me saying we should go out and have some fun since we were done with our examinations. She had perfect timing; it was time that I told her what was really going on in the Sunrise Mansion.

"Hey there imouto-chan." Kaname-san greeted me "Are you heading out?"

"Hi Kaname-san. I'll be hanging out with Eri. Do you have some business to do?" It was rare to see Kaname-san dressed so formally

"Something like that."

"I'm glad Eri called. Waiting for the results is nerve wrecking so I should busy myself. I did all that I can do."

"I see. I want to give you some advice, but it's been so long since I took my university exams. But if anything happens" he took my hand and kissed it "You can come work at my place."

"No it's okay…Besides, I should believe in the iris that Iori-san gave me."

"Iris?"

"In the language of flowers it means 'trusting in good news' so I should be more optimistic."

"I see." I felt my hand being squeezed a little

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You go and have fun."

"Okay. I'll be back before dinner."

* * *

We were in the mall enjoying our lunches.

"This is great. I've been studying nonstop so I'm glad that I can finally breathe again."

"You're over exaggerating. But you have a point. Worrying about the results won't help anyway."

"By the way, you said you wanted to tell me something."

I nodded. "But not here. We need to find a private spot."

Once I secured a good spot, I told everything that happened so far. As expected, she was shocked and furious. But she listened intelty and did not speak until I was finished

"This was something that I was afraid of. And, it came true. I know that you're the type of person who cherishes their family so all those confessions from the men who were supposed to be your brothers stressed you out." I nodded in reply "So, what are you going to do?"

"I already decided to give them my answer. I thought long and hard. I have to reject them. I can't return that form of love."

"I see. You're right, rejection might be painful but it's better than keeping their hopes up. With time, they will move on and they will still support you as brothers."

"Yes." I do not like it, but this is for the best. I must give them my reply.

* * *

One day Natsume-san contacted me as he managed to get some off time from work. I was reminded of the reward so we arranged to meet up the next day. A new game center named Yokohama Eden Parks was set up while I was studying. I was invited as a beat tester for the pre-opening. I put gaming on a hold so I could put all my focus on the exams. Now that it was over, I can get back into it.

After a good gaming session, I sat down to relax "That game was so interesting. I wanted to try it out even more."

"Please give me a break." Natsume-san brought two warm drinks "I don't want to be defeated repeatedly in the games my company makes. It would be better if that game was simpler."

"Then it would be less interesting. It's fine if it has some challenges."

"When I asked you to sample the games, regular people can't follow it."

"Natsume-san, you have a habit of saying rude things for no particular reason. Then again, you're just sore about losing to me."

"How cheeky. Anyway I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes. This is nice."

"I told I would give you a reward after your exams right? Besides there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Natsume-san hesitated but then he said "Is there any particular game that you want to play?"

I checked the pamphlet "There's too many. I can't make up my mind."

"If there are any leftovers, we can come back another day."

"Yes. Let's come back with everyone else. The game we played just now allows up to ten players."

"Whoa there, are you planning on giving all of us a whooping?"

"That's not what I meant. Yusuke-kun and Wataru-chan love to play games. Subaru-san is the type that would be good as well because of his reflexes. He did become a professional."

"Professional? What's this about?"

"Oh, you didn't get the message. Subaru-san was scouted by a professional basketball team last year. He has been in Kyushu for two weeks now."

"I see." Natsume-san looked down. There is still friction in their relationship. But then, I saw Natsume-san smile a warm smile full of pride "He really did his best." I knew it, Natsume-san still supports Subaru-san even if the latter thinks otherwise.

* * *

It was already sunset as we left the building. I asked Natsume-san to drop me at the curve. I can walk home.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"We'll go there again when you officially pass."

"I am really glad that I have you and the others. You all have been supporting me. By the way, didn't you have something that you wanted to talk about with me?"

He sighed "No it's fine. I wanted you to have fun."

"Okay see you later." I left the car. It still looked like Natsume-san had something to say but he held himself back. I decided not to push him. But, I wonder, is it okay to leave it at that?

"Ayaka!"

As I turned around, I was pulled into a hug.

"Natsume-san?"

"Ayaka, I'm sorry. I know that I am not the best man, but I can't hide these feelings. I wanted to let you know no matter what." he pulled me away so that I can look at him properly "I am-"

"What are you doing?!"

"Subaru-san!" That's right, he told me that he would be coming home today.

He was shocked but he quickly became angry "Get away from her."

"Subaru"

"I told you to get away from her!" He rushed forward and punched Natsume-san sending him to the ground.

"Natsume-san!"

"What did you plan to do Natsu-nii? What did you plan to do with her?!"

"Please stop!" I stood in the middle "You don't know how Natsume-san feels-"

"It's okay." I turned around to see Natsume-san get up and rub the light bruise on the corner of his lip "I wanted to tell you. I love you!"

 _Natsume-san…loves me?_

"Don't mess around!" Subaru-san glared at Natsume-san "I won't lose to someone like you who ran away!" he shouted and went inside

I told Natsume-san to sit down while I went to the fountain to douse my handkerchief. I gave it to him so that the swelling will go down

"Hey, what happened between you two? What did you run away from?"

"I used to do track-and-field until I entered university. In the end, I gave it up. I couldn't stay the ideal big brother Subaru wanted. I didn't want to teach him the graveness of reality and acted cool. I disillusioned Subaru without saying anything to him. But, with his own power, he opened the path to become a professional. Your existence was a big part of it as well." He stood up "But, I don't plan on losing either. It doesn't have to be now. Please let me hear your answer one day. Later." He left

I had to do something. I rushed into the house and headed straight for Subaru-san's room. I pressed the intercom

"Subaru-san, it's me." I waited for his response

"Sorry, but can you come back later? I haven't cooled down yet."

"…Then, allow me to say this. Natsume-san is proud of you. He was so glad to hear that his little brother is going to become a professional." That was all I had to say. The rest is up to Subaru-san.

It was still early in the morning when I woke up. I walked over to the veranda and I saw Subaru-san. Judging from his outfit, he was leaving the mansion. I rushed downstairs.

"Subaru-san!" I called out to him.

"Ayaka…"

"Where are you going?"

"Practice, in order to get into the professional league. I won't be back for some time. Until yesterday afternoon, I didn't know how much Natsu-nii thought of me. Acting like a kid, I thrust Natsu-nii away from me, and I hit him in front of the woman I love more than anyone else. Can I really be forgiven just for that? That's why, I want you to forget. Forget everything that I've said to you up to now. The way I am now, I can't do anything to make you happy." he left and never looked back

I could not stop him. But... I could not forget. The same applies for the others. Even though I wanted to forget, I just could not do it. I had made my resolve to give my answer to them and I will. But, it looks like I have to spend more time reflecting and sorting out my feelings. I do not want to lie to myself.


	38. Chapter 38

Spring has finally come to us. The flowers are in full bloom and the elm trees would put on their red flowers. A couple of days have passed since Subaru-san left. I have not heard anything from him since. I did not contact himself myself because he would ignore it. Most likely, he feels that he does not have the right to talk to me. I took a short walk around the courtyard and stopped to look at the tree.

"Are you worried about Subaru?" I looked down to Juli who was sitting down. I nodded in reply "He can take care of himself. He'll be fine"

"You're right." But there is a fact that there is unresolved tension for the two of us even if he said he would give up on me

"Ayaka-chan"

"Masaomi-niisan, what is it?"

"We just got word from Subaru."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said he's just going to be staying at the university for a while and not to worry about him."

 _Well that is a relief._

"It looks like this year is going to be a big turning point in Subaru's life too. Kaname's going into training at the head temple and Iori is going to study abroad so those two will be leaving. I think it might be a year of change for each of them"

"I see. There comes a time when you leave home once you've decided on your path in life." I started to feel sad "But it will get a little lonely without them."

"Yes it's lonely. But if this house can be a place where my siblings can come back to, I think that's okay. And of course, that includes you."

"Yes." The day will come when I will leave the Sunrise Residence too. But it is reassuring to know that I will always have a place here.

Masaomi-niisan pulled out one of his special lollipops "Here, say 'Ah'."

"Ah." _Mm...It's orange-flavored, my favorite._

"A reward for being a good girl." Masaomi-niisan said and smiled at me. Thank you Masaomi-niisan.

* * *

Today is the day; the college entrance examination results for Meiji University have been released. My heart's pounding. I'm anxious, frightened but hopeful. I carefully scanned the board looking for my examination number.

"Look there's your number!" Yusuke-kun said. I looked at the direction he pointed at and there it was. I did it...I did it!

"I found my number too!" Eri shouted and smiled "We did it!"

"I'm so glad for you two!" Yusuke-kun said and hugged me which really surprised me. He never did that before.

"Wow, you're so bold Yusuke-kun" Eri said in a teasing tone

Yusuke-kun quickly released me "S-Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm happy, congrats to the two of us Eri."

"Yeah. Yusuke, did you find yours?"

"Not yet." Yusuke-kun focused on the board trying to locate it. Please God, Yusuke-kun worked hard. Please let him pass. Yusuke-kun smiled, that means he passed.

"It didn't happen." My smile quickly faded away.

"Sorry. I know you put in a lot of effort." said Eri

"It's okay. Just watch, I'll get accepted next year for sure. I want to get accepted into the same college as you after all."

I nodded in reply. I know deep down he is frustrated but he is willing to get back up and try again. That's more than enough reason to support him.

"Hey, I'm attending the same college too." Eri started lightly hitting Yusuke-kun's back "Don't forget me."

"Ow ow. I know, I know." Yusuke-kun tried to guard himself. That is Eri's way of cheering him up

* * *

"Congratulations" Juli said when I told him about my acceptance "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you. Eri passed too. But Yusuke-kun didn't."

"I see."

"I'm sure he checked for my number first because he was being considerate. If I knew he hadn't gotten in, I would feel sorry for him."

Juli crossed his paws "He's rough around the edges, but he can be compassionate."

I heard the sound of the intercom "Imouto-chan, do you have a minute?" _It's Kaname-san_

"Yes I'm coming." I opened the door and Kaname-san came in inside

"Congratulations on your acceptance." He said and gave me a big hug which I returned

"Thank you."

"Now I can feel free to go off to my training." He released me from his embrace

"So you're leaving today huh?"

"It's about time that I overcame my worldly desire for you. I'll train myself rigorously until I can behave like an elder brother."

"Um...will l see you again?"

Kaname-san did his usual wink "Yes that's a promise. Before I set out on my journey, would you call me 'Onii-chan'?"

"Okay. Have a safe trip, Kaname-niichan."

He smiled. Sometimes Kaname-san wore a smile to cover up any negative feelings he had inside. This time, he showed me a genuine smile.

"I'm off." He said and left. _Oh wait, I have to say this._ "Kaname-niichan, thank you for everything! I'll work hard so you do your best too!" He flashed a thumbs up as he continued walking until he was out of sight. Take care, my dear older brother. The next time we meet, we can have a nice chat as siblings.

* * *

Two hours later, Iori-san came by to see me. He congratulated me and gave me a bouquet of tulips. We went outside to look at the garden.

"Would it be all right if I asked you to watch the flowers while I'm gone?"

"Of course. I learned a lot from you. I'll take good care of them."

He stared at a flowerpot that had Forget-me-nots. In the language of flowers they mean 'True love' "Don't forget me."

"I won't forget you. I made good memories with you after all."

He smiled at me "Thank you Ayaka. I hope we can greet each other with smiles someday."

With that two of my brothers left Sunrise Residence. They must have things that they want to think about such as their futures. Still I can't help but feel lonely. It wouldn't have bother me so much in the past. But it's because of the Asahina brothers that I truly felt the warmth of a family. That's why it's sad to see some of them go.

* * *

The next day I made use of the Video Games Coupon that I got from Wataru-chan. I have to distract myself or else I'll get all gloomy. We spent the day playing a racing game.

"I win."

"Ah I lost again!" Wataru-chan fell back on his cushion

"Let's take a little break."

"Okay." Wataru-chan sighed then he straightened himself "I've made up my mind! See, I'm going to work super hard on games and school, and then I'll become a amazing CEO!" He looked at me with flashing eyes of determination "And become a man who's worthy of Onee-chan!"

 _Wataru-chan, not you too...He's serious so I can't brush him off for acting like a kid._

"Aya, are you all right?" Louis-san came downstairs and walked towards us "I heard from Juli that you were feeling down."

"Is it because Subarun and the others left?"

I sighed "Yes. If I dwell on it, it won't change anything. What's done is done."

"I also lost two important clients due to job relocation. But they both said to me that even after they've moved, they'd come again someday. If you can get people to think of you as someone they care about, they'll always come back to you." He looked at me with a smile "So, I want to become someone that people think of in that way."

"You really are amazing Louis-san."

He brushed through my hair "There's no one in this house who would truly want to make things difficult for you. Because everyone loves Aya. So have faith in everyone."

"I will. Thank you Louis-san."

 **A/N We're approaching the end. Quick question, should I go for the open ending like in the anime or do multiple endings where Ayaka chooses one of the brothers?**


	39. Extra 1

Ayaka's profile

Age: 16-17

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long Light golden brown

Blood Type: A

Height: 161cm

Hobbies: Cooking, playing video games, photography

Three sizes B:84 W:56 H:80

* * *

What she got from the Asahina brothers on her birthday

Masaomi: A first aid kit

Ukyo: A new frilly apron

Kaname: A necklace

Hikaru: A scenic photographic book

Tsubaki: New clothes

Azusa: Accessories to match with her new clothes

Natsume: Pink headphones

Louis: Potpourri

Subaru: A cup (was agonizing about what girls like and decided to go with something practical)

Iori: A flower bracelet

Yusuke: Mascot merchandise

Fuuto: Sang a song (attempted to sneak a kiss but was thwarted by Juli and Yusuke)

Wataru: Drawings of him and Ayaka

* * *

What she got from the Asahina brothers on White Day

Masaomi: Macaroons

Ukyo: A beautiful white chocolate cake

Kaname: Perfume

Hikaru: A white handbag

Tsubaki and Azusa: Took her to karaoke and a fancy café

Natsume: Chocolates

Louis: A chocolate shaped Juli

Subaru: Candies wrapped in an adorable heart-patterned wrapping

Iori: Chocolate roses that he made

Yusuke: A jar of candies

Fuuto: Chocolate made by a famous chocolatier

Wataru: Homemade white chocolate

* * *

Eri Shiina

Age: 16-17

Birthday: August 1st

Eyes: Green

Hair: Medium length dark brown

Blood Type: AB

Height: 160cm

Hobbies: Taking walks, collecting accessories, fantasy/adventure games

Three sizes: B 81 W:57 H:83


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to Louis-san, I felt much better. As I checked my phone, I got a text from Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san. They invited me to go to the amusement park next Sunday for some fun to celebrate my acceptance to Meiji. This was perfect; I have to give a response to their feelings.

We spent the whole day going on rides, eating lunch and having a lot of fun. Before we knew it, it was already sunset. We went to a spot where we would get a good view of all the park illuminations.

"It's so pretty."

"I think we caught it at just the right time as it turns to night."

"And there's no one here, just the three of us."

"Yeah."

I'm glad it's just the three of us. I prepared myself for this. I breathed in and out to calm myself and cleared my throat.

"Hey"

"What is it?" they both spoke in unison

"Jinx"

I smiled "You two really are close."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Ever since I became a part of the Asahina family, a lot of things happened. Events that I never thought would come to pass." I walked away from them "I've given a lot of thought to you two." I faced forward "And I came to a realization."

"What kind of realization?"

"I'd be interested to hear it."

"I love you two. But as my brothers. So I can't return your love. I'm sorry." I looked down because I was unsure about looking at them directly after soundly rejecting them. It was quiet for a while leaving me in suspense.

"I understand how you feel." They both said and walked towards me. I felt my hands being held. Tsubaki-san was on my left and Azusa-san was on my right

"But there's something I want to make sure to say to you."

"Something I want to make sure you know."

They whispered in my ear "That even now, I still love you." I felt their kisses on my hands at the same time. I believed that my feelings got across to them but they still refuse to give up.

* * *

We returned home safely but none of us said a word. I went outside to get some air. I did the right thing; I'm sure of that. But those two still loved me. I cannot do anything about that. People are free to fall in love. Nothing good comes from holding back or separating from that special person.

"Ayaka"

 _That familiar voice..._ "Subaru-san!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry, leaving suddenly like that."

I sighed and then smiled "I'm just glad that you came back safely."

We sat down on the stairs.

"That day I punched Natsu-nii, I really regret it. I was all mixed up. I knew in my mind that I had to apologize to Natsu-nii but I just couldn't do it." He got up and walked "Looking back on it my actions were self-centered and they were hurtful to you. I didn't get it at all. I'm really sorry!" He bowed "Of course, I don't think this apology is enough to gain your forgiveness. But I wanted to make sure to properly apologize to you. See you later."

"Wait." I said and he turned around "Thank you for telling me all of that. I'm glad you did. Subaru-san, I can't return your feelings. But I want to know that I will always support you."

He looked away for a moment then he said "I...Right now I've still got a long way to go. But just wait, I'll become a good man for sure. I hope you'll see me when I become that man." He said and hugged me. I have rejected three brothers but their love for me will not go away easily. And so my last night as a high school student came to an end.

* * *

Graduation had come, my three years here as a Hinode student were all right. I could feel the excitement and sentimental in the air. I met with Yusuke-kun after I took group photos with Eri and the others.

"We're finally graduating."

"Time really flies."

"Th-there's no knowing, but I-I hope we can stay in touch."

"Of course we will stay in touch. We live in the same house after all."

"Y-You're right. W-What am I saying?" he laughed sheepishly. But I know how he feels. One chapter of our lives has ended and now we head towards university.

We headed straight for home. As we reached our floor, we were welcomed with firecrackers and streamers

"Congratulations on your graduation!" said our brothers.

"W-What is this?"

"It's a surprise party."

"Now come inside."

From the balcony we could an amazing spread of dishes with wine and juice ready to be served in champagne glasses

"Wow"

"It looks tasty."

The sound of the intercom went off

"Go get it Yusuke." said Hikaru-san

"Huh? Aren't I one of the stars of today's party?" he complained as Hikaru-san pushed him

"You're more of an extra."

"Did you just called me an extra?!"

"Be nice to him Hikaru-san."

"Yes, yes."

"Let's get everything ready for when Yusuke gets back."

Yusuke came downstairs eventually though something was obviously wrong. His face was scrunched up and lost coloring. It was as if he saw something unbelievable.

"What's wrong?"

"Your face has lost coloring."

"Th-this..." he held up a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Hikaru-san took it and unfolded it "Backup Candidate Acceptance...What?!"

"For real?!" Tsubaki-san exclaimed

"Then that means..." I started to get excited

"Wow you did it! You got accepted!"

Everyone else also congratulated Yusuke-kun. I'm so glad; all his hard work paid off. However Yusuke-kun was still in disbelief.

"I got accepted?"

"Yes."

"I mean, so like, is this a real acceptance?"

"Of course it is."

"So...Does that mean I get to go to the same university as you?"

"Yes."

"Really for real?"

"Really for real."

"O-Okay...So I get to go to the same university as you."

"I'll keep saying it until you understand it. Yes, we're going to Meiji together."

Yusuke-kun fell to his knees. As I bent down, he desperately wiped his tears

"I-I'm so glad I never gave up. I honestly thought I wasn't cut out for much unlike my brothers. But this whole process helped me figure out something. That I'm capable of quite a bit too. So I'm never going to give up again!" I could see the burning determination in his eyes.

I extended my hand out to him "Let's do our best Yusuke-kun."

He smiled as he grabbed my hand "Yeah!"

"Okay now" Hikaru-san clapped his hands getting everyone's attention "Enough of your declaration to work hard."

"Let is begin the party." said Ukyo-san

"Yes!"

"Y-Yeah! You're not allowed to call me an extra anymore!" he pointed at them. I couldn't help but giggle.

We sat down to delicious food and drink. As per usual, it was really lively. I'm thankful for these guys for their support. Suddenly my phone rang. I checked it to see that I received a text from Fuuto-kun.

"What's up?"

"Is it okay to turn on the TV?"

"On it goes!" With the remote in his hands, Wataru-chan turned the TV on. The news was on talking about its' 'Music Complete' segment.

"And now, we're going to see if we can call up Fuuto on this feed. Fuuto!"

The screen bought a clear shot of the idol onstage as millions of fan waved their glow sticks and cheered. The camera gave a closeup of Fuuto.

"I'm told there's someone you want to get a message to through this show."

"Yes. Actually, today's my Nee-san's graduation ceremony. I really want to get a word of congratulations to her." The spotlight panned on him "Nee-san, congratulations of graduating. You've given me the gift of a lot of fun days so I'll be returning the favor in full, so look forward to it."

"That bastard..." Yusuke-kun growled. I'm happy to receive his message but knowing Fuuto-kun, there is a meaning behind his words

"Also I have a declaration for all of you. I won't belong to anyone but... I'll male you feel that you want to become mine. So brace yourself and follow my lead." He winked causing all his fans to squeal in delight.

"Whoa, we got a passionate message for all his fans too!" said the announcer

"Good grief." said Natsume-san

"That was not a message for his fans." said Azusa-san

"Just keep yapping!" said Yusuke-kun

"Geez, that pisses me off." said Tsubaki-kun

The TV was turned off and the remote was placed back on the table. It happened so fast I didn't see who did it. Everyone just resumed eating and never said a word. It was because Fuuto-kun's words were actually a declaration of war.


	41. Chapter 41

Once Ukyo-san and I finished washing the dishes, I stepped outside onto the veranda to get some fresh air. It was there I saw Natsume-san.

"Oh you were here. I wanted to talk with you." I did not see a chance since I was surrounded by the others

"What is it?"

"You see, I decided that I will not date anyone. A lot has happened which caught me off guard. I was scared so I never said anything. I reflected and made up my mind. I will not run away nor will I stop expressing myself. In the end, family is the most important thing to me."

"I see." His expression unchanging "That means you don't hate us?"

I shook my head "You are all my family. So when I do find someone I like, I hope I can receive your blessings."

"...I understand." He said and looked at the railing

"Thanks for listening to me." I bowed and just as I was about to head inside,

"Wait" I stopped walking and turned to face Natsume-san "I fully understand your feelings. But even so," he faced me with an expression that was mixed with disappointment and determination "I'm still in love with you." He walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders "This feeling won't change. And it never will" He kissed my forehead "I'm sorry for being a poor excuse of a brother. Good night." he left. I did the right thing, I am sure of that.

"You got hit by a counteroffensive" I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Hikaru-san standing nonchalantly with a glass of alcohol in his hand "Hikaru-san?! How long were you out here?!"

"You did a good job hanging in there." he replied but he did not answer my question "It takes strength to turn down people's declaration of love. By admitting where you went wrong and making a change, you've grown. You'll become a fine adult. Thanks to that, everyone is allowed to be hopeful." He placed the glass down and walked onto the veranda

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your intention was to put an end to these situations, but it might have set things ablaze..." He took out a sheet of paper. Upon closer observation it was a chart entitled Brothers Conflict. "I was looking forward to seeing who'd win you over, so I'd been putting together an odds chart. But because of your words, this race has come to an end and this odds chart is useless now." He burnt it with his lighter and dumped the remains in the glass that still had some ice inside

"So you're saying my words were all for nothing?" I tightened my fists as I tried to control this anger slowly building up inside me "Were all these situations just some game for your entertainment?"

"No I didn't say that. However, the next race is going to begin now. Brothers Conflict will continue for a good while, and I'll also be entertaining the fray this time, so good luck to us both." He said and winked

"Then I reject you here and now." I frowned "I won't toy with the others for your enjoyment."

"I take it that I lost already?" he asked "Oh well, I still have a chance. Have a good evening imouto-chan." he left "Enjoy this brief moment of peace to the fullest."

* * *

Once I got to my room I called Eri and I told her everything.

"So that's what happened. First that fake idol and now that damn okama novelist..." I could hear the frustration in her voice

"Eri, did you know about the chart?"

"It was a pure coincidence. I met him last summer. I guess because I'm your best friend and that I befriended most of his brothers, he felt that it was okay to show me. Of course I was ticked off. But I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't my place to meddle in family affairs and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"It's okay, you were being considerate. It's not your fault. Besides I did what I wanted to do."

"Yeah, you did. Just know that I will support whatever decision you make in the future. If you achieve happiness, then I will be happy too."

"Thank you Eri. Have a good night."

"Good night."

I flopped onto my bed with my phone still in my hand. I am exhausted. At least I'm on spring break. That's a relief. And then I will become a university student.

"Are you okay Aya?" asked Juli

"I will be. It looks like there will be some trouble in the future. But I will face everything head on."

"You'll be fine. I will protect you. I'll make you happy without fail."

"Thanks Juli." I smiled at him. That's right, I have Juli, Eri and Louis-san on my side. That is definitely reassuring.

What if...What if I did fall in with a guy who I was close with? Would that make everyone give up on me? I turned to look at Juli. His human form popped up in my mind.

I sighed "As if."

"Aya?"

"No, it's nothing." There will be times where I might get discouraged but I will not give up. I am a true member of the Asahina family. That will never change.

 **Thanks for reading and following. Now it's time to do the multiple endings. I decided I will do seven multiple endings. So let me know who you want it to be.**


End file.
